Profugo
by MilyDeKatsuki
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov no puede creer que se le es acusado de violar a Yuri Plisetsky, ni tampoco sabe la razón por la cual este lo hizo, sin poder hacer mucho contra las supuestas evidencias es enviado a la carcel donde conoce a Yuri Katsuki. Demasiado dulce para ser un criminal, o eso penso el de ojos azules. AU y Posible OoC. Mención de otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo se suponía que había llegado a una situación como esta? Los Flashes y los gritos de las personas aglomerándose a su alrededor le hacían sentir nauseas.

Desesperados…

-¡Viktor! - El Grito casi ensordecedor de su representante que, esquivando a los reporteros y a algunas personas llego hasta el tomándolo de la camisa para empujarlo a un auto.

No obstante antes de que pudiera siquiera cerrar la puerta, una chica con ojos llenos de odio se asomo.

-¡Iras a la cárcel maldito pedófilo!- Le grito antes de ser apartada o más bien empujada por Mila quien se subió al auto y cerró la puerta.

-¿Maldición Viktor que diablos hiciste?- Yakov lo zarandeo de la camisa.

Se quedo callado observando a la nada irritando a quienes les veían expectantes. Por otro lado su cerebro estaba enfocadado en la ola de periodistas y personas que se lanzaba al auto evitando así que el chofer pudiera hacer su trabajo.

"¡Depravado!"

"¡Justicia!"

"¡Debe pudrirse en una cárcel!"

Era alguno de los gritos que se podían oír.

-¡Viktor maldita sea responde!- El grito de la chica le devolvió a la realidad.

-¡No lo sé, Maldita sea!-Alzo la voz el también, sintiendo lagrimas correr por sus ojos.

Era Cierto, no tenía la menor idea de que se le estaba acusando, el, jamás había recibido tanto odio de las personas, solo conocía los halagos y gritos de alegría de sus fans.

Sus dos acompañantes le miraban sin entender, Yakov paso una mano por su cabeza y le entrego una revista.

Con algo de nerviosismo la tomo, porque ¡Diablos! Debía ser algo muy malo para que lo trataran de esa forma.

Se quedo de piedra y sintió como el desayuno subía rápidamente a su garganta, amenazando con salir.

Se tapo la boca frunciendo el ceño.

"Yuri Plisetsky rompe el silencio"

El Talentoso patinador a confesando lo que muchos ya sospechaban, el joven Ruso de 15 Años de edad, asegura que su entrenador Viktor Nikiforov. Mayor conocido como "La leyenda viviente" de 28 años de edad a abusado sexualmente de él en repetitivas ocasiones. El menor en cuestión afirma que tiene las pruebas necesarias para llevar a la cárcel al mayor.

" _Es un infierno que no pienso seguir soportando"_ Son las palabras que el quinceañero comparte en sus redes sociales, seguido de un audio que logro grabar mientras era abusado por este.

El artículo seguía pero él no podía seguir leyendo mas, lanzo la revista al suelo del auto, mientras miraba sin entender a los presentes.

-No…no es cierto- Su voz sonaba entrecortada debido a la impotencia-¡Yakov sabes que nunca sería capaz de hacer algo como eso!- Grito jalándose el cabello hacia atrás.

-¡Lo sé Vitya! Sé que no lo harías…- Le susurro tocándole el hombro- sin embargo, es algo muy grave de lo que se te acusa y las malditas pruebas solo te dejan mas hundido…- Intento explicarle.

-¡Pruebas! ¿Qué malditas prueba puede tener? ¡Si nunca lo e tocado!- Exploto.

¿Por qué Yuri haría eso? ¿Por qué lo dijo? No tenía sentido alguno, la noche anterior habían hablado por teléfonos sobre sus rutinas para el próximo evento y todo sonaba bien. Por otra parte apreciaba demasiado al maldito niño como para creer que pudiera hacerle algo así.

-Es publicidad, solo busca fama y quitarte del camino… él desea tener tu titulo- Mila hablo- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto mientras miraba como el Ruso tomaba su teléfono buscando algo.

No lo creía, no creía que esas fueran las razones.

-Necesito oír ese maldito audio- Explico buscando en el perfil del Rubio, una vez lo encontró lo reprodujo llevándoselo a la oreja.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, los gemidos y suplicas de Yuri se oían bastantes desgarradoras.

Sin embargo se sintió desfallecer cuando escucho su voz en el maldito audio.

¡Su maldita voz!

-¡Me están incriminando! ¡Yo no hice nada!- Grito mirando a Yakov.

-El audio no es el problema, ya puso la denuncia asegurando tener más pruebas… Viktor son demasiadas genuinas, todo fue planeado con demasiada precisión- Explico con su rostro arrugado.

Su mundo se derrumbo, por completo.

¡Ругань no podía estar pasando!

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Yakov, debido a que su apartamento estaba inundado de gente que le quería asesinar, bajo entrando con rapidez.

-Es cuestión de Tiempo de que vengan aquí- Susurro para sí mismo.

Yakov lo miro sin decir nada, para retirarse a hacer unas llamadas.

Se sentó en el living mirando a la nada, ¿Qué pasaría a partir de hoy? Miro el control a su lado, sin pensarlo mucho encendió la tele.

Mala idea.

En todos y cada uno de los canales se hablaba de él, sobre lo sucio y maldito que era ¿Qué acaso todos pensaba que él era capaz de hacer algo así? ¡Lo aceptaban así! ¿Sin dudar siquiera un poco?

"Es una vergüenza para el país" Escucho del aparato.

El estruendo de una ventana rompiéndose le hizo alarmar, al girar se encontró con un grupo de personas quienes tenían en sus manos piedras, molestos e indignados comenzaron a lanzarlas contra él.

No se movió, solo sonrió con ironía.

"Hace solo un día me lanzaban rosas"

La sociedad era una Hipócrita.

Reacciono al sentir como una piedra le daba justo en la frente haciéndolo sangrar, por consecuencia marearse.

-¡педераст!- Gritaban entre otras cosas más.

Lo siguiente fue Yakov gritando cosas que no pudo escuchar claramente, para ir a sostenerlo.

-¡Esto está fuera de control!- Grito abrazándolo, protegiéndolo.

Sonrió.

Cuando despertó se encontró en un lugar que no reconocía, al levantarse comprobó con su mano que habían curado su herida.

Una enfermera entro mirándolo con odio y para ser sinceros, ya se estaba acostumbrando, tras ella entro un preocupado Yakov cubierto de vendas. La chica de Blanco se fue sin decir nada.

-Vitya… Hable con la federación de Patinaje- Bajo la mirada y dedujo que no era nada bueno- No te permitirán seguir patinando, es demasiado escándalo, además de que quieren quitarte tus medallas- hablo con amargura.

Eso le dolió, lo único que le hacia feliz era patinar.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida debido a la entrada de dos oficiales de policía que le miraban con asco.

-Viktor Nikiforov tenemos la orden de arrestarte…- Lo siguiente le pareció muy divertido, las demás oraciones jamás pensó escucharlas en la vida real, solo en películas.

-¡No pueden!- Grito Yakov.

Los otros dos le entregaron la orden para que la leyera mientras se dirigían a Viktor quien sonrío con amargura, permitiendo que le pusieran las esposas.

-Tendrá derecho a un Juicio- Fue lo único que informaron.

Lo que siguió después fue muy feo, al salir del Hospital las personas rodeaban el lugar por lo que se requirió de muchos policías para que saliera ileso.

Al llegar a la Cárcel se le leyeron sus derechos para luego despojarlo de su ropa y lanzarle la braga que debía usar, suspiro.

"No te preocupes Vitya saldrás de esto" Fue lo único que Yakov le pudo decir con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lo tiraron con brusquedad a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, una celda llena de barrotes, con solo un escusado y dos tablas sujetadas a la pared, simulando ser camas.

Se dejo caer en el suelo llorando, por fin, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo en todo el día.

-Si no callas tu voz los guardias vendrán a buscarte- Escucho decir en un asentó muy extraño, se giro encontrándose con un chico japonés de ojos color Café rojizos.

Este que se encontraba sentado en la "cama" superior le sonrió.

Bueno eso no lo esperaba.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero este se volvió a recostar ignorándolo.

La noche fue horrible, tenía frio y la dichosa cama era muy espantosa.

No podía dormir.

Al día siguiente recibió un desayuno que no comió, su compañero de celda tampoco lo hizo y se recostó con tranquilidad.

No podía evitar preguntarse qué había hecho, no era Ruso así que era sumamente extraño. Al salir al patio en la tarde se encontró con todo tipo de caras extrañas, algunos le miraban con odio y otros como si fuera carne fresca.

Tenía miedo.

-¡Oh mira es el pederasta!- Grito un chico muy alto acercándose a él con diversión.

No respondió.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso eres mudo?- Susurro empujándolo contra el suelo.

Miro con impaciencia a los alrededores, pero no había ningún guardia y los demás no parecían interesados en lo que pudieran hacer.

Cuando este se le acerco peligrosamente lanzo un puñetazo en su defensa, recibiendo la mirada sorprendidas de todos, quienes se levantaron ansiosos de ver algo entretenido.

-¡Acabas de cavar tu tumba!- Grito este lanzándole un golpe seco que le dejo entumecido.

Tal vez no tomo en cuenta con quien estaba tratando.

-No sean ruidosos- Susurro una voz que conocía, se giro encontrándose con el Japonés que llegaba con cara de fastidio.

El otro chico se levanto mirándolo desafiante, sin embargo se alejo un poco.

-¿A ti que te importa lo que le hagamos?- Gruño.

El pelinegro solo sonrió y levanto los hombros.

-¿Acaso estas retándome?- Comento juguetón, sin quitar su rostro dulce y apacible, ¿Cómo alguien así estaba allí? Bueno tal vez lo habían incriminado como a él.

El tipo dio un salto antes de retroceder.

-Eso pensé- Se acerco con cuidado hasta el Ruso tomándolo de las manos para levantarlo.

Lo miro sin entender, sin embargo estaba agradecido.

…

Cuando la 5ta noche llego el frio volvió a calarle los huesos, miraba la cama de arriba con interés, el chico que se encontraba allí había despertado su curiosidad, es decir, no era como los demás, era tranquilo y pequeño en promedio a los musculosos Rusos con cicatrices que veía y aun así estos lo ignoraban con algo de miedo. Además de que los guardias le tenían cierto respeto y trataban de no hacerlo enfadar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto sin darse cuenta.

No espero una respuesta, no se habían hablado desde aquella vez.

Una suave risa lleno el lugar haciéndolo estremecer.

-¿Acaso los Rusos no tienen educación alguna?- Comento.

Se pregunto qué expresión tendría.

-Yo soy Viktor Nikiforov- Susurro esperando a que se refiera e eso.

-Yuri Katsuki- Respondió- Te llamaron pederasta ¿Es eso lo que hiciste?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, no espero que este siguiera la conversación o mucho menos que hiciera dicha pregunta.

-Me acusan… No lo hice- Respondí sentándome en la cama.

Escuche otra risa, este se bajo de la cama para mirarme a los ojos.

-Lo supuse, eres alguien demasiado blando, además, demasiado guapo- De nuevo sonrió con inocencia.

-¿Tú fuiste incriminado también?- Pregunte reteniendo el aire.

Yuri rio, echándose su cabello hacia atrás.

-Demasiado blando Viktor…- Susurro acercándose a mí- Eso me gusta- Me dio la espalda evadiendo mi pregunta.

Me sonroje un poco, no había sido el mismo que minutos antes me hablo, sonriéndome dulcemente.

Observe como este sacaba de debajo de la cama una bolsa de tela, lo mire con dudas. Este me sonrió de nuevo con dulzura quitándose la ropa que traía puesta.

-¡Que haces!- Grite alarmado y nervioso.

-Silencio, no hagas ruido- Murmuro fastidiado.

Al terminar de quitarse las prendas pude observar como su espalda se encontraba cubierta de Tatuajes, un enorme pez coi cubierto con flores de sakura y gardenias además de otros detalles hermosos que no pude ver con claridad debido a la poca luz.

Pude notar como sus brazos también estaban cubiertos de tinta.

Sin poder evitarlo mi vista bajo a su trasero, que se encontraba cubierto de una suave tela negra, demasiado tentador.

"¡ESPERA QUE!"

-Viktor ¿Qué tanto vez?- Susurro avergonzado.

-Lo…lo…Siento Yuri- Tartamudee sonrojado.

Su suave risa envolvió el lugar, agradable.

Sin girarse aun, comenzó a ponerse unos pantalones pegados al cuerpo de color negro, seguido de una camisa de igual color, ceñida al igual que los pantalones.

Al terminar se agacho para ponerse unas botas, todo aquello saliendo de la dichosa bolsa.

-¿Espera que haces?- Caí en cuenta, no dejaban entrar nada.

Sin contestar saco un arma de color plata reluciente, sonrió con ternura.

-Viktor esta cárcel va a explotar en unos 40 minutos… Y preferiría no estar cuando eso suceda- Hablo con tranquilidad cargando el arma para sacar otra.

Parpadee confundido.

-¡No es posible! ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! ¡Debemos avisar a la policía!- Grite alarmado.

Yuri sonrió con dulzura.

\- Viktor nadie avisara a nadie, yo mismo puse los explosivos… y si quieres puedes venir conmigo- Yuri sonrió tendiéndole un arma.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

El de ojos azules sintió su pecho doler ante la imagen frente a él, pues el nipón mantenía en sus labios la sonrisa más dulce del mundo y al mismo tiempo le tendía un arma.

Parpadeo confundido.

Se sentía bastante aturdido debido a la rapidez con la cual los problemas parecían estar llegando a su vida, sin darle la oportunidad de afrontarlos correctamente o en su defecto tomar buenas decisiones.

—Viktor, los minutos corren— Aquella voz aterciopelada rompió con su laguna mental.

Alzo la vista encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de su acompañante arrepintiéndose de inmediato al descubrir lo hipnotizante que eran aquellas iris oscuras; Un calor sofocante le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—No tengo a donde ir… por ahora Rusia me odia—Su voz salió en hilo— Debo esperar a que se demuestre mi inocencia, si huyo solo afirmare la acusación— Yuri rio suavemente.

Se mostro confuso debido a la reacción del nipón.

—Viktor, si no vienes conmigo está bien— Se encogió de hombros, dando un paso atrás sin dejar de sonreír inocente— Es solo que pareces haber olvidado algo muy importante—Tras terminar de hablar retiro su mirada inspeccionando el arma que poseía en sus manos.

¿Qué podía haber olvidado?

 _«Viktor, esta cárcel va a explotar en unos 40 minutos… Y preferiría no estar cuando eso suceda»_

Su cara hizo una mueca que no supo describir.

—Pareces haberlo recordado por ti mismo— Celebro el de cabellos oscuros acercándose a los barrotes—Si quieres quedarte por mi está bien, solo te aseguro una cosa aquí no recibirás la justicia solo la muerte— Se giro un poco mirándole con seriedad— Además leí tu ficha y estas muy grave— Afirmo abriendo la puerta de la celda.

Su mente se sacudió ante esas palabras ¿El había leído sus documentos? Eso no era posible, además ¿Por qué lo haría? Tomo aire dispuesto a encararle.

—Yuri… espera—Se distrajo al observar la facilidad con la que este abrió las puertas— Espera… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?— Se sintió idiota al ver como el de cabellos negros le miraba con burla.

—Con la llave—Agito la nombrada frente a él, juguetón.

Le miro incrédulo y Yuri se mordió el labio mirándolo a un lado pensando muy bien lo que diría.

—Se que te preguntas la razón por la cual estoy ayudándote…- comenzó suavizando su rostro un poco, caminando con incomparable elegancia hacia un Viktor enmudecido.

Retuvo el oxigeno apenas los dedos fríos del nipón se posaron en su barbilla sujetándola con suavidad provocándole escalofríos, agudizo su mirada observando con mas detalles el suave rostro del más pequeño; Un gruñido se atoro en su garganta tras ver como se mordía los labios, provocándolo.

—Lo hago porque soy tu fan— La voz excesivamente dulce llego a sus oídos provocando que sus manos se movieran en busca de aprisionarle contra si, deseando por mas.

Yuri retrocedió evitando el contacto girando sobre sus talones con suavidad.

— ¿Vienes?— Pregunto mirándolo de reojo mientras se sostenía de uno de los barrotes.

Con sus sentidos completamente apagados y centrados en el japonés su cuerpo se movió deprisa hasta llegar a su lado siendo recibido con una suave sonrisa.

—Ten, solo úsala de ser necesaria— Le entrego el arma sin mirarlo, alerta a cualquier movimiento—Sígueme de cerca, y estate a atento— Ordeno.

Comenzó deslizarse con destreza por los pasillos evitando hacer algún ruido que les pudiera delatar; Por otro lado el Ruso sujetaba el frio metal contra si sintiéndose algo temeroso.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta la figura esbelta frente a él sintiéndose inevitablemente atraído a esta, su mente comenzó de pronto a divagar sobre quien era realmente este el porqué estaba allí y sobretodo porque había puesto todos aquellos explosivos que le había mencionado con anterioridad.

 _«Soy tu fan_ _»_

El recuerdo vivido de aquellas palabras le atravesó con rapidez descolocándolo.

—Viktor concéntrate— Yuri paro en un rincón, observando con minuciosidad a los 3 guardias que se encontraban sentados hablando animadamente justo delante del ascensor; Pieza crucial en su escape.

El fastidioso sonido las manecillas del reloj arriba de las puertas del ascensor le recordaron con burla los escasos 20 minutos que le quedaban antes de todo explotara.

Suspiro, jamás pensó que tardaría tanto en convencer al patinador de seguirle; Inevitablemente se giro a verle comprobando sus sospechas de que destilaba ansiedad.

No tenía tiempo de cambiar de dirección y Viktor no sabía usar un arma.

—Vitkor no salgas de aquí— Susurro sacando un silenciador para colocarla en su pistola.

—Espera… ¿Qué vas a hacer?— Viktor sintió su corazón desbocarse ante las intenciones del nipón.

Yuri no respondió simplemente salió de su escondite disparando rápidamente logrando dar justo en la sien de uno de ellos, matándolo al instante.

— ¡Maldición!— Grito uno de ellos sacando su arma e intentando dar contra el japonés que con agilidad se abalanzo sobre el posicionando el frio metal en su garganta para jalar el gatillo.

Jadeo al sentir como el tercero de ellos le apuntaba por atrás, sabía que eso pasaría.

Viktor miraba todo desde su lugar petrificado sintiendo deseos de ir a ayudarle, miro su arma con indecisión ¿El sería capaz de asesinar a alguien?

Yuri dio un codazo para girarse con rapidez botándole el arma al guardia quien le maldijo en su idioma, le lanzo un puñetazo provocando que cayera al suelo, sonrió para dispararle justo en la cabeza.

—Viktor apresúrate—Le hablo dirigiéndose al ascensor con rapidez, no quedaba mucho tiempo.

El nombrado miraba con horror la ropa ensangrentada del pelinegro, la manera tan sencilla en la que asesino a esos hombres le había revuelto las ideas, ¿Ese era el mismo hombre que le sonreía con dulzura y seducía con su voz acaramelada?

Yuri frunció el seño, molesto de la actitud del peli plata sin embargo le entendía, el no era como él en lo absoluto; Por lo tanto se acerco a este tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Todo estará bien… lo prometo— Susurro dulcemente.

Viktor le miro con ojos sorprendido inexplicablemente eso había tranquilizado su mente, los ojos carmín le calaban con dulzura; Asintió más tranquilo.

Yuri llego al ascensor colocando el último piso; cuando hubieron llegado se apresuro a tocar el botón de emergencia evitando que las puertas se abrieran o que el ascensor bajara, se estiro lo suficiente para llegar a la rendija que estaba sobre ellos y quitarla.

—Hay que subir— Explico a quien le miraba extrañado para rápidamente colgarse y subir.

Viktor le siguió fácilmente pues él era más alto, una vez dentro del espacio que utilizaba el ascensor para deslizarse, el japonés retiro otra rendija para salir por ella; Ya fuera, estaban sobre el techo de la prisión.

— ¡Yuri!— El grito efusivo de un chico moreno corriendo hasta los brazos del japonés le asustaron.

—Phichit…— Susurro sonriéndole cálidamente mientras correspondía el abrazo.

El ruso se percato entonces del helicóptero que se encontraba sobre el techo unos metros más lejos de su posición, también noto que había guardias tirados en el suelo, evidentemente muertos; Arrugo la nariz percibiendo el olor a sangre.

— ¿Quién es él?— Phichit pregunto reparando en la presencia del de ojos claros provocando que este se sobresaltara.

—Es Viktor Nikiforov vendrá con nosotros— Demando provocando la risa del moreno que se inclino ante el japonés descolocando un poco al de ojos azules.

Yuri sonrió ante el gesto para dirigirse al ruso e invitarlo a que lo siguiera comenzando a caminar hacia el helicóptero con porte firme y serio.

—Buen trabajo mi señor— El hombre que esperaba a la puerta del helicóptero se inclino mostrando respeto.

Yuri solo asintió para mirar a Viktor e indicarle con la mirada que subiera, este indeciso lo hizo, sentándose junto al moreno quien le sonrió tranquilizador; No sabe cuánto lo agradeció.

Yuri subió después sentándose a su lado, recibiendo de nueva cuenta la inclinación y algunas palabras en japonés del piloto y copilotó, haciendo dudar al ruso sobre quien era en realidad el de cabellos negros.

Comenzaron a elevarse.

Viktor se sentía bastante incomodo ante las miradas de los japoneses presentes, tratando de evitarla giro su rostro a Yuri quien le sonrió dulcemente; Y de nuevo logro tranquilizarle.

El fuerte estallido le alerto observando por la ventana como la construcción era consumida entera y rápidamente por las llamas naranjas, explotando en su totalidad; Preguntándose rápidamente si hacia lo correcto en irse con la persona que lo causo.

Continuara…

Hola, WOW jamás creí que esta historia interesara tanto de verdad, estoy muy feliz.

Espero que este episodio sea de su agrado de verdad, soy una novata así que me esforzare mucho para sea de su agrado, si tienen alguna critica que me pueda ayudar déjenla en los comentarios (de forma educada) y tratare de hacerlo.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios estaré muy agradecida los quiero, nos leemos el próximo miércoles, o antes.


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor se encontraba bastante atento a cada uno de los movimientos que los japoneses realizaban, ansioso.

—Estamos a punto de llegar— Phichit informo sonriendo a ambos chicos para liberar un poco la tensión que se había formado.

Viktor le sonrió agradecido por la información mientras miraba de reojo a Yuri; El no lo conocía, en lo absoluto. Sin embargo verlo sumido en sus pensamientos distraído, no le agradaba nada. Tal vez, porque ya se había adaptado a verle con una sonrisa en su rostro fuese dulce o seductora.

Phichit observaba desde su lugar el rostro preocupado del ruso provocándole un poco de molestia, es decir ¿Por qué él se preocuparía por Yuri? Eso no lo convencía en absoluto, sintió un poco de celos recorrerle. El simplemente no podía imaginar a otra persona procurando por la felicidad de Yuri, ese era enteramente su trabajo. Desde aquella vez…

El aterrizaje tomo desprevenido a Viktor quien rápidamente observo por la ventana, encontrándose con la enorme construcción que se alzaba impotente, oculta entre los árboles, todo de ella reflejaba la nacionalidad de la persona dueña de ella. Gritaba Japón; Tradicional y al mismo tiempo moderna, sumamente hermosa.

Viktor se tensó al ver aproximadamente a cuatro hombres armados fuera del helicóptero, observo a Phichit decir algo en japonés mientras le señalaba para luego llamarle con la mano. Sin saber si bajar o no deslizó su vista hasta Yuri quien le sonrió como solía hacerlo.

Una vez sus pies tocaron tierra se apresuró a llegar hasta el moreno, observando como Yuri bajaba detrás de él siendo recibido por el grupo de japoneses, quienes se inclinaron murmurando algo en su lengua recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza.

Yuri comenzó a caminar con porte elegante seguido por un sonriente moreno y un ruso con rostro preocupado. Al entrar a la enorme casa no pudo evitar asombrarse por la belleza de las decoraciones del lugar, captando principalmente su atención las pinturas coloridas; Recordándole los tatuajes del japonés.

Su vista volvió a centrarse en el de cabellos negros quien siempre era recibido con una inclinación y palabras que él no podía entender. Debía de ser alguien muy importante.

¿Porque no hablaba? Aquella pregunta se formuló repentinamente en su cabeza, le parecía extrañado pues no había podido oír su voz desde hace bastante tiempo.

Phichit sintió lastima al ver como el ruso se comía la cabeza intentando entender el porqué del repentino silencio de SU Yuri.

Yuri enseguida pudo percibir el malestar del ruso al mirarle de reojo sonrió para sí, mirando al moreno a su lado, dándole a entender por medio de su mirada lo que quería que hiciera.

Recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza y una suave risa. Phichit sintió su estomago contraerse… no lo agradaba para nada la manera en la cual SU Yuri se preocupaba por calmar cualquier inconformidad del otro.

Suspiro.

-Viktor... - Le llamo con voz baja deteniendo el paso de ambos.

Viktor observo con intriga al moreno quien se había quedado repentinamente callado después de llamarle.

-La razón por la cual Yuri actúa de esa manera se debe a que eta guardando luto por todas las personas inocentes que murieron hoy en sus manos- Explico con simplicidad, sonriendo ante el rostro distorsionado del mayor.

Viktor tardo un poco en terminar de entender aquellas palabras caminando algo consternado.

Yuri se detuvo de pronto soltando el aire un poco y mirando de reojo a Phichit dándole una orden, este asintió al comprender girando hasta el ruso nuevamente.

\- Te llevare para que te duches y descanses un poco- Explico sonriendo.

Viktor no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo al notar que el nipón no los acompañaría. Algo bastante impropio de él. No lo malentiendan, el moreno parecía ser muy agradable pero… estaba rodeado de asesinos y Yuri era lo único seguro que conocía; O eso quería pensar.

Yuri sonrió dulcemente caminado hasta el. Tomando sus manos con suma delicadeza alzándolas hasta sus labios; Besándolas enviando un claro mensaje. Víktor retuvo su aliento al sentir aquel calor recorrerle de nuevo.

Le soltó con cuidado para continuar caminado pues el también necesitaba de un baño urgente había sido un día bastante agotador.

El de tez morena carraspeo atrayendo la atención de Viktor.

—Sígueme por favor— Pidió doblando en una esquina siendo seguido de cerca, al llegar a su destino se giro un poco para descubrir con amargura que el de ojos azules era notablemente más alto que el.

Tratando de ignorar ese hecho se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la habitación para ir hasta el armario y sacar algunas toallas.

Viktor detallo cada una de las piezas de aquella enorme habitación encontrándose con aquellos cuadros nuevamente, camino hasta ellos detallándolos con más precisión.

—Aquella puerta que vez allí es el baño…— Empezó señalando con su mano la puerta al fondo — Una vez que termines puedes dormir un rato si así lo deseas pero no salgas de la habitación si Yuri o yo no venimos a buscarte— Lo miro con seriedad.

Algo nuevo en el. Viktor evito preguntar él porque y se apresuro a tomar las toallas que reposaban en los brazos del moreno agradeciéndole con una sonrisa.

 _«Solo lo hago por Yuri»_

Aquel pensamiento sacudió su cabeza e inmediatamente trato de borrarlo; ese no era su estilo.

Viktor observo con cuidado como este se retiraba dejándole completamente solo, suspiro agotado. ¿De verdad estaba sucediéndole todo eso? Una parte de su cerebro se negaba a creerlo aun.

 _«Porque lo hiciste Yuri ¿Qué es lo que ganas con todo esto?»_ La imagen del pequeño rubio se asomo en su cabeza de nuevo; aunque para ser sinceros durando las últimas horas lo había olvidado por completo.

Tratando de distraer su mente de aquellos pensamientos que sabia le lastimaban se dispuso a escanear el resto de la habitación encontrándose con una enorme cama de sabanas blancas con demasiados cojines.

Camino hasta esta repasando con sus dedos las sedosas sabanas sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo.

— ¡Amazing!— Exclamo, después de mucho dormir sobre esa fría piedra la suave cama era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz por ahora.

Sus ojos se enfocaron entonces en el enorme televisor frente a la cama sintiéndose tentado de encenderle.

—Primero un baño…—Se respondió yendo hacia la puerta y al abrirla se asombro con lo lujoso que este era, casi suspiro al observar la bañera de porcelana que reposaba al final. Definitivamente iba a ser un baño muy placentero.

Rápidamente abrió el grifo y se quito las mugrientas ropas lanzándolas lejos, se miro entonces en el espejo mientras esperaba. Un rostro sucio y cabellos despeinados fue lo que encontró asustándose un poco, no parecía absolutamente él. Sobre todo por las molestas ojeras que se formaban en sus ojos.

—Hace mucho que no duermo como es debido…— Se dijo apartando la mirada hasta la bañera sonriendo, no había nada que un buen baño no arreglara.

Al finalizar con la relajante ducha se seco y salió a la habitación encontrándose con una muda de ropa reposando en la cama ¿La habría traído Phichit? La tomo entre sus manos detallándola. Se sorprendió a notar que estas eran de una marca bastante reconocida. De hecho constaba de un conjunto que el mismo se hubiese elegido si estuviera en una tienda en otras circunstancias.

Se apresuro a vestirse tratando de no pensárselo demasiado, una vez termino se dirijo hasta el tocador para mirarse de nuevo; Allí encontró un cepillo y algunos productos como cremas y colonias. Por su mente paso la idea de usarlas pero se detuvo al recordar donde estaba. Simplemente se peino correctamente para encontrarse con una imagen muy agradable de él.

 _«Mucho mejor…»_

Volvió de nuevo hasta la cama recostándose en esta mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro.

¿Acaso estaba bien sentirse tan rejalado? Bueno eso era parte de su naturaleza. Cuidarse y mimarse era algo que estaba acostumbrado hacer y de pronto se había visto reprimido de todo eso.

Cuando las dudas y preguntas comenzaron a envolver su cabeza se levanto apresurado evitando a toda costa ser dominado por esos pensamientos. Sabía que era infantil pero no quería sentirse mal de nuevo, solamente por unos minutos quería sentirse como antes.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo saltar en su lugar obteniendo una risa de la persona que entraba en ese momento.

—Es hora de cenar— Phichit le aviso sonriendo.

Viktor se levanto dispuesto a seguirlo pues sabía que eso le pediría ya se estaba acostumbrando. Ambos caminaron por los pasillos vacios hasta llegar a lo que suponía era el comedor, una mesa japonesa en el medio de la habitación que poseía ventanales enormes con vista al jardín.

Se sentó junto al moreno en el suelo sintiéndose algo incomodo por la presencia de dos hombres en los ventanales con enormes armas. Tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa descubrió que el japonés no se encontraba allí.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo cuando una voz profunda lleno la habitación haciéndole estremecer. Sin poder entender el japonés que aquella persona hablaba se encontró así mismo maldiciéndose por haber tomando clases de Francés y no de dicho idioma.

Su corazón retumbo entonces al observar entrar con ropa casual al nipón con teléfono en mano. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás mientras unos lentes de pasta azul cuadrados reposaban sobre su rostro que se encontraba serio; Frunciendo las cejas en un claro gesto de inconformidad.

Chasqueo la lengua peinándose los cabellos hacia atrás con algo de brusquedad respondiendo con una voz peligrosa.

Viktor tuvo que retener el aire mordiéndose el labio inferior. Algo dentro de sí se encendió.

Una vez hubo terminado con la llamada Yuri me sonrió dulcemente mientras se sentaba frente a mí. ¿Cómo lograba parecer dos personas distintas en tan poco tiempo?

—Lamento la tardanza— Se disculpo apenado mientras sus mejillas se coloraban un poco.

Sonreí un poco ante el gesto sintiéndome más seguro ante la actitud relajadada que había tomado.

—No importa— Respondió rápidamente sin dejar de mirarle.

—Phichit necesito que resuelvas un pequeño asunto con Seung- Gil sobre la mercancía de este mes, hubo alguien que se quiso pasar de listo… — Yuri le sonrió cálidamente a su amigo quien asintió animado.

—Hare lo que desees Yuri ¿Tengo que encargarme de alguna rata acaso?— Canturreo posando sus brazos en la mesa mientras sostenía su rostro.

Yuri asintió en silencio mirando de reojo la reacción del ruso quien simplemente se removió incomodo comprendiendo un poco el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Cómo debería hacerlo?— Pregunto complacido, amaba ser la persona a la que más confianza Yuri le tenía.

— Itami o tomonaudearu hitsuyō ga ari, sore ga kanōnakagiri ukemasu. Anata wa ichizoku ga saisei sa rete inai koto o manabanakereba narimasen. —Susurro evitando ser entendido por el patinador.

«Debe ser doloroso, que sufra tanto como sea posible. Debe aprender que con el clan no se juega.»

La comida llego en manos de una chica muy linda que se sonrojo ante el ruso sonriendo tontamente para retirarse.

Los ojos de Yuri brillaron con ilusión al observar su plato favorito reposar frente a él después de mucho tiempo.

— ¡Delicioso! Oishii…—Exclamo como un niño pequeño juntando las manos.

Viktor le miro asombrado ¿de verdad ese era el Yuri que exploto una cárcel y asesino a tres oficiales?

—Es su plato favorito… hace dos meses que no lo comía— Explico el moreno sonriendo ante la actitud infantil de su jefe.

— ¿Dos meses?— Pregunto.

—Es el tiempo en el cual estuve en la cárcel— Yuri respondió comenzado a comer con verdadero entusiasmo.

Viktor le siguió sintiendo el exquisito sabor burbujear en su paladar.

— ¡Amazing!— Exclamo sonriendo mientras le seguía el ritmo al nipón.

Tras terminar su plato el moreno se excuso pues debía arreglar sus cosas para partir con rapidez a corea por trabajo, dejándole solos. Viktor se sentía más tranquilo con la personalidad dulce y algo tímida que el pelinegro mostraba. Provocando en él la confianza necesaria para actuar con naturalidad; Hablando de cosas sin importancia como el clima, la decoración japonesa o lo deliciosa que estaba la comida que tenia por nombre Katsudon.

— ¿Qué harás ahora Viktor?— Aquella pregunta le tomo por sorpresa enmudeciéndolo al instante.

Había evitado tanto aquella pregunta que ya la había olvidado.

— ¿Cómo es que ahora llevas lentes Yuuri?— Sonrió evitando la pregunta, alargando las u al pronunciar su nombre con más soltura. ¿Acaso estaba bien?

Yuri sonrió de nuevo.

—Usaba lentes de contacto allí, pero no me gustan mucho además solo los uso para ocasiones especiales— Respondió deslizando su mano hasta el control que Viktor no había visto. Yuri encendió la tele plasma que también había pasada por desapercibida por el Europeo.

Sintonizo un canal en específico donde se hablaba de la repentina explosión en aquella cárcel desconociéndose el paradero de algunos reclusos siendo imposible especificar si estaban muertos o habían huido.

Viktor sintió su estomago contraerse.

—Lo más seguro es que piensen que te encuentras muerto ahora— Explico posicionando su cabeza en su mano con mirada seria.

Se sintió mal al recordar a Yakov, Mila y Chris. Ellos desconocían que se encontraba en buen estado; Miro alarmado al japonés quien le tendía un teléfono con rostro apacible.

—Te recomiendo que antes de llamar decidas que harás ahora. Volver a la cárcel y esperar por justicia…— Empezó con voz seductora. Aquella que era capaz de empujarle a locuras inimaginables.

— ¿O?— Inquirió acercándose con ojos intensos al pelinegro provocando en este una risilla, pues él podía jugar el mismo juego.

—O te vienes conmigo y nos encargamos de demostrar tu inocencia por mis medios— Susurro tomándolo de la barbilla mientras le sonreía coqueto.

Viktor vacilo un poco. Pero se repuso de inmediato, no podía dejarse caer de nuevo; no ahora que había vuelto a recuperar su confianza.

—Eres demasiado amable Yuuri ¿Qué es lo que me pedirás a cambio?— Contraataco tomando la mano entre las suyas y apartándolas un poco para ser él quien le tomara desprevenido.

Enseguida uno de los guardias que allí se encontraban se giro apuntándole. Yuri dijo algo en japonés provocando que estos se alejaran inseguros. Sonrió de nuevo deslizando su lengua sobre sus labios.

—Me temo que aun no puedo responder a esa pregunta, Viktor. Yo pude haber dejado que te dieran una paliza aquel día o dejarte en esa cárcel a punto de explotar, incluso ahora podría dejar que te asesinaran—Yuri le recordó sin aparatar su mano en ningún momento. Su voz dulce le estaba enloqueciendo— Pero no lo hice y no lo hare, no te responderé solo confórmate con tener mi ayuda ahora— Al acabar se inclino un poco sobre los labios del otro sin tocarlos.

Viktor sentía un impulso recorrerle, haciéndole hervir la sangre. Despertando en el sentimientos que nunca antes sintió; apretó con fuerza el mentón del pelinegro haciéndole jadear.

Su cabeza se calentó ante el sonido que este emitió.

— ¿Qué harás?— Aquella pregunta se clavo en su cabeza de una forma bastante dolorosa.

¿Qué haría?

Continuara…

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en serio son bastantes motivadores, además de que me ayudan a desarrollar un poco mejor la historia *Risitas*.

Se me está haciendo bastante difícil manejar las personalidades de estos personajes, uff. Espero lograrlo, sobre un comentario que decía que era imposible imaginarse a Yuri actuando como Viktor y reversa tratare de explicar.

Esta historia es un AU por lo tanto ambos personajes (sobre todo Yuri) fueron criado en ambientes y situaciones diferentes, por lo tanto algo de sus personalidades tuvieron que cambiar… no se puede ser un asesino a sueldo con una personalidad tan quebrada como lo es la de Yuri sin embargo estoy tratando de combinar ambas.

Aun queda mucha historia por lo cual poco a poco deberán conocerse y ser quienes son cada uno, por otro lado la personalidad sumisa de Viktor se debe a la repentina situación en la que se ve envuelto, está viviendo cosas que jamás había pensado vivir por eso esta algo lelo.

Estoy segura que ya se imaginaran quien es Yuri jump… Así que les queda de tarea saber qué es lo que este quiere de Viktor *Risitas* aunque sé que lo adivinaran rápido.

Bueno sin más me despido, saben que pueden dejar cualquier crítica constructiva que me ayude a hacer esta historia mucho más agradable, dejen sus comentarios pues estos me inspiran sobremanera ¿Ok? Muchas gracias por leer. Nos leemos el próximo Miércoles o Jueves Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Qué haría? Aquella pregunta resonaba fuertemente en su cabeza ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta? Fijó sus ojos en los orbes de color fuego que le atravesaban sin piedad, enmudeciéndolo de momento.

Yuri soltó un pequeño suspiro sobre los labios ajenos provocándole cosquillas placenteras que viajaron con rapidez por su cuerpo. Sintiéndose terriblemente tentado de unir ambos labios.

—¿Qué es lo que harás Viktor? —Repitió sin dejar de verle en ningún momento sonriendo con elegancia, al verle dudar deslizó su mano derecha hasta la que sostenía su rostro con fuerza acariciándola con el pulgar levemente.

Viktor soltó un jadeo antes de cerrar los ojos, incapaz de reprimir los sentimientos que brotaban insanamente de su interior.

¿Porque Yuuri actuaba de esa forma? ¿Acaso era consciente de todo lo que en el provocaba? Soltó una risa; Claro que lo sabía.

Abrió los ojos mirándolo con determinación; justo como solía hacer cuando se encontraba en alguna competencia importante.

—Me quedare contigo solo si prometes ayudarme —Soltó alejándose del asiático por el bien de su estabilidad mental. Yuri río ante esta reacción —Además ¿Cuales son exactamente esos métodos? —Se atrevió a preguntar manteniendo su rostro apacible.

Yuri se echó hacia atrás mirándolo con desinterés.

—Si te los dijera tendría que asesinarte —Murmuró con ese tono de voz gélido que le había escuchado poner mientras atendía la llamada de horas atrás. Sonrió.

—Yuuri estas bromeando ¿Cierto? —Comento riendo un poco, contagiándolo; Muriendo el tema.

Yuri estiro de nuevo el olvidado teléfono hacia el europeo quien lo miro inseguro.

—Asegúrate de que sea alguien de confianza —Casi ordenó, Víctor asintió tomando el aparato entre sus manos. Sabía a quién llamar; solamente había un pequeño problema.

Alzó la vista avergonzado ante la mirada inquisidora del japonés.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿No tienes a quien llamar? —Pregunto ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

Se rasco la nuca avergonzado.

—No sé el numero de la persona que pienso llamar… de hecho no se ningún número —Explico, observando el rostro incrédulo de su acompañante.

— ¿Estas bromeando cierto? —Fue su turno de preguntar recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza negativo.

—Oh… —Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Viktor se sintió idiota; Para ser honestos, jamás había pensado que fuera necesario aprenderse algún número que no fuese el suyo… Para eso tenía a Yakov después de todo.

Ante la mirada perdida del otro. Yuri se carcajeo suavemente, antes de dirigirse a uno de los guardias ordenándole alguna cosa en su idioma natal.

—Por favor dame el nombre completo de la persona con la cual deseas comunicarte —Se dirigió a él europeo una vez el guardia se fue, entregándole un papel y un lapicero.

Víctor sin cuestionarle se apresuro a escribir el nombre completo de Yakov en la hoja para después entregársela.

Yuri la recibió para darle una ojeada al papel detallando la escritura rusa.

—Yuri-Sempai ¿Me llamo? — Apareció con rapidez un chico rubio de no más de diecisiete años saltando emocionado para abalanzarse sobre el nipón estrechándolo entre sus manos con fuerza Yuri simplemente le sonrió dulcemente correspondiendo el efusivo abrazo.

Viktor le observo con una sonrisa en sus labios; Después de todo tenía un aura bastante agradable ante la presencia del más pequeño.

—Así es Minami; me enteré de que te escabulliste hasta acá sin permiso —Le reprendió una vez este lo soltó provocándole un puchero.

—Yo quería estar con Yuri-Sempai — Minami Balbuceó con ojos llorosos.

—Lo hablaremos después; por ahora, requiero de tu ayuda con algo —Le explico mientras le entregaba el papel sin dejar de sonreír.

Minami sonrió emocionado después de todo si le necesitaba.

—Por favor investiga a esta persona, necesito su número de teléfono —Pidió sin mirar al ruso —Y por favor no vuelvas a escabullirte así, podría pasarte algo malo ¿Si? —Yuri agrego con rostro preocupado obteniendo una disculpa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

El chico asintió frenéticamente para inclinarse e irse saltando mientras gritaba palabras en japonés. Viktor sonrió enternecido.

—Se nota que te quiere mucho ¿Acaso es tu hermano menor? —La pregunta de Viktor le hizo centrarse de nuevo en el.

—Es mi pequeño novio —Respondió curveando sus labios en una sonrisa. Provocando que el ruso le mirara alarmado.

— ¿Tu qué? —Casi grito con el corazón en la mano.

Yuri se carcajeo inclinándose de nuevo sobre la mesa.

—Solo bromeaba, solo es un pequeño niño que está bajo mi cuidado —Respondió tranquilizando inmediatamente al otro.

— ¿Como su padre? — Pregunto; Arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver el rostro serio del nipón.

—Tal vez… seré todo lo que el necesite —Respondió con simpleza —Aunque por ahora solo desea ser como yo —Agrego volviendo a su estado habitual.

—Entonces será alguien increíble —No lo pensó; Simplemente lo dejo salir. Yuri bajo su rostro acortando las miradas.

—No soy tan increíble como piensas Víktor —Yuri respondió con voz gélida.

Viktor enmudeció recordando de pronto como Yuri había asesinado a esos policías para luego explotar una cárcel entera donde habían muerto una cantidad alta de personas.

— ¿Acaso Minami te llama la atención? — Yuri sonrió travieso esperando la reacción de su acompañante. Hace bastante rato que quería provocarle para sacarle algo sobre su tocayo; El había leído algo antes pero quería escucharlo de su propia boca.

Viktor abrió la boca y la cerró repetidas veces sin saber que decir; Estaba indignado por el comentario del pelinegro.

—No me atrevería nunca a tocarlo a él o algún otro niño —Respondió con voz molesta; apretando sus manos bajo la mesa.

—Ya veo… Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí ahora? —La pregunta descoloco un poco a Viktor quien bajo la mirada sintiéndose nervioso.

Yuri le miro con rostro serio. Sentía el nerviosismo recorrer cada punta de su acompañante sin embargo sabia que pronto obtendría lo que deseaba, después de todo el era un experto en eso.

—No lo sé…— Con un hilo de voz la respuesta llego inconclusa.

Viktor alzo la mirada de nuevo encontrándose con la más oscura que le atravesaba de nuevo, provocándole escalofríos. Yuri se sintió ligeramente aturdido por los hermosos ojos de color cielo que intentaban inútilmente mantenerse firme en los suyos, sonrió dulcemente sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco.

— ¿No lo sabes? —Inquirió sin dejar de esbozar una cálida sonrisa.

Yuri se levanto con cuidado ante la atenta mirada del más alto; llevo con cuidado una mano hasta el cabello platinado acariciando con completo cuidado, se sentía suave como la seda.

Viktor se sonrojo ante el acto; sin saber que hacer levanto su brazo con rapidez tomando la mano libre del otro estrechándola con fuerza mientras la llevaba a sus labios, besándola. El dulce sabor le enloqueció sintiendo el adictivo deseo de probar mucho más.

El japonés acallo un jadeo ante el suave roce de los labios sobre su piel; la sofocante sensación de sus entrañas arder le provoco algo de temor. No se había sentido de esa manera nunca, mucho menos por ese simple movimiento.

—Si no lo sabes entonces tendremos que averiguarlo —Yuri se apresuro a hablar, apartándose con suavidad evitando cualquier roce que se pudiera tener —Por ahora tienes que ir a dormir — Tras decir aquellas palabras volvió a mirarle con suavidad.

Viktor asintió enganchando sus miradas; sin poder soportar mucho mas aquellas sensaciones viajando desesperadamente por su cuerpo y mente aparto la vista comenzando a seguir al otro a lo que sería su habitación por ahora.

Una vez llegaron Yuri se despidió acariciando sus cabellos para irse rápidamente; Viktor le miro hasta que se perdió por los oscuros pasillos, suspiro para adentrarse a la cálida habitación.

Se lanzo infantilmente en la mullida cama que le recibió gustosa, envolviéndolo con un calor que le recordaba a su hogar. A su familia; las lagrimas comenzaron a mojar las sabanas poco a poco.

…

Yuri suspiro con pesadez mientras caminaba devuelta a su despacho; Tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer antes de poder irse a dormir. Evito ver el reloj en su muñeca pues sabía que la hora simplemente se burlaría de él.

Se detuvo al notar que la luz de la habitación de Minami estaba aun encendida recordándole que tenían una conversación pendiente; sonrió peinando sus cabellos Phichit se enfadaría por llegar tarde.

Minami salto en su lugar al observar la puerta abrirse de improviso; susto que fue olvidado al distinguir a Yuri entrar con una sonrisa.

— ¡Yuuri! —Grito levantándose de su silla para ir a abrazarle con entusiasmo renovado.

El abrazo nunca pudo ser efectuado debido a que el mayor le había tomado rápidamente de la oreja provocando en el otro un fuerte dolor que le hizo caer al piso.

— ¡Ah! Sempai… ¡Pare! — Chillo intentando liberarse de agarre; llorando mientras pataleaba y gritaba cualquier cosa que le pudiera liberar de su tortura.

Yuri simplemente suspiro para soltarle finalmente; lo admitía era débil ante el mocoso.

— ¡¿Por qué ha sido eso!? — Grito mientras se cubría su amada oreja sollozando.

—Sabes porque Minami. Fue demasiado peligroso lo que hiciste ¿De verdad? ¡Tomaste un avión como un pasajero normal para llegar aquí! — Con mirada seria le riño tomándole del brazo sin lastimarlo realmente.

 _« ¡Maldición! ¡Estaba preocupado!»_

Minami comenzó a llorar esta vez en serio; Yuri era demasiado bueno con él, lo sabía. Su rostro furioso no podía engañarlo mucho mas, pues él sabía que lo único que valía era lo que sus ojos expresaban.

Y estos expresaban preocupación.

—Está bien Yuuri hice bien mi trabajo. ¡Falsifique bien mi ficha! Para eso me entrenaron… — Paro al sentir los brazos rodearle; Los abrazos no eran algo nuevo siempre se abrazaban, solo que Yuri nunca los iniciaba.

—Minami tu sabes muy bien qué es lo que hacemos… No podemos andar por allí en otros países como personas normales — Lo aparto para mirarlo a los ojos — ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de vida que hemos quitado con nuestras manos? — Se mordió el labio apretándolo ligeramente.

— Lo sé…— Susurro bajando la mirada; jamás iba a ser fácil admitir eso.

Yuri suspiro tratando de relajarse un poco.

 _«Se que no es sencillo»_

— No dudo de tu potencial Minami… Pero si haces ese tipo de cosas tan lejos de mi no podre ayudarte. Mi padre quiere que recibas un castigo por tu irresponsabilidad — Tras decir lo ultimo sintió el temblor del menor.

Está bien lo había arruinado; Minami se mordió el labio, de verdad no lo pensó adecuadamente. Entendía la preocupación de Yuri.

—Cuando lleguemos a Japón debes mostrarte enojado o asustado ante mí un tiempo ¿Entiendes? Porque se supone que te hice algo horrible — Se inclino para retirarse después de decir aquellas palabras, evitando el contacto de miradas.

El rubio sonrió con ojos llorosos; Siempre Yuri le cuidaba, siempre. Corrió a abrazarle por detrás.

—Gracias…— Susurro.

Yuri solo asintió para soltarse del agarre y acariciarle los cabellos.

Una vez estuvo fuera se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan débil; si su padre se enteraba iba a estar muerto, además de que ya llevaba a Viktor.

 _« ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de vida que hemos quitado con nuestras manos?»_

Aquellas palabras se devolvieron como un bumerán hasta él; Había sido cruel decir eso a un niño. Levanto sus manos ¿Cuántas personas había asesinado ya? Había perdido la cuenta hace años.

— ¿Tienes algo en las manos? — Phichit bromeo al verle sumido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hasta el.

Yuri volvió en si mirándole con travesura.

— Solo pensaba, en el porqué te gustan tanto — Contraataco entrando a su despacho siendo seguido por un moreno sonriente.

— ¿De qué hablas? No me gustan tus manos — Phichit se sentó frente al escritorio observando como el otro tomaba asiento en su lugar; Tomo los documentos y se los dio con una sonrisa.

Yuri los tomo para comenzar a leer en voz baja.

— ¿Estos son los números de ventas en Italia? — Pregunto sin apartar los ojos de estos.

— Si, Michele estará en Japón la próxima semana para hablar directamente con usted. Al parecer tienen buenas ganancias con las jóvenes Japonesas — El moreno se inclino en la mesa.

Yuri asintió dejando los documentos a un lado.

—Sobre mis manos Phichit; Tus gritos me decían lo opuesto — Yuri le miro sonrojarse. Sonrió volviendo a su trabajo.

— Podríamos comprobarlo antes de irme a Corea… — Con suavidad tomo las manos entre las suyas apartando los papeles; se inclino hasta rozar los labios ajenos.

Yuri sonrió antes de tomarle de la nuca para besarlo con brusquedad provocando que soltara un gemido que se perdió entre ambas lenguas.

Continuara…

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, os pido por favor no odien a mi pobre Phichit yo lo amo. Este capítulo nos revela un poquito más de nuestros mafiosos; En el siguiente Yurio por fin dará aparición.

Espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores, la verdad estaba bastante trancada con este capítulo y no me gusto mucho como quedo. Trate de tomar sus concejos espero que lo haya logrado, de haber otro problema por favor decírmelo, lo agradeceré.

Una pequeña pregunta… estaba este… pensado. Que podría poner el lemon de Yuri y Phichit pero no estaba segura de que les gustara jeje así que ustedes díganme.

Esta de más darle gracias por sus bellos comentarios. Llenan de color mi triste vida así que les agradecería que siguieran haciéndolo; También les agradezco que sigan esta historia bizarra.

Los quiero ¡bye! Nos leemos el próximo Miércoles o Jueves 3


	5. Chapter 5

Tras enredar ambas lenguas el moreno se inclino por completo en el frio escritorio deseando más contacto; Ante esta acción Yuri sonrió entre el beso separándose con sumo cuidado.

— Alguien está ansioso — Se burlo para rodear el escritorio con pasos firmes siendo seguido por los ojos negros; Phichit intento girar su cuerpo para verle mejor pero fue detenido por las fuertes manos que se instalaron con demasiada presión sobre sus caderas.

—No te eh dicho que te movieras…— Yuri se apretó contra el moreno mientras que con la otra mano recorría la espalda del Tailandés. Presionándola hacia abajo provocando que alzara aun mas sus caderas; La fricción se intensifico sacudiendo el cuerpo bajo suyo.

—Yuuri…— Phichit sintió su cuerpo arder ante los pequeños roces que su trasero tenía contra el nipón, se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras sus brazos se deslizaban hacia adelante recostándose un poco más en el escritorio.

Yuri posiciono su cuerpo sobre el del otro quedando sobre este sin aplastarle en lo absoluto, sus manos terminaron sobre las otras apretándolas; Pegando sus cuerpos tanto como fuera posible. Sus labios se posicionaron sobre la nuca del moreno clavando con agonizante lentitud sus dientes en la suave piel.

Phichit pego su cabeza al escritorio soltando un gemido lastimoso; El dolor recorriendo su cuerpo fue rápidamente suprimido en pequeñas proporciones tras sentir la caliente lengua deslizarse suavemente sobre la herida sacudiendo su cuerpo. La dulce agonía volvió a repetirse al sentir los dientes clavarse sobre su oreja arrebatándole otro gemido.

Nuevamente intento girar su cuerpo siendo detenido de nueva cuenta por el cuerpo sobre él; Yuri gruño clavando sus uñas en las manos que luchaban por sostenerse.

—Te follare en esta posición Pichito…— Con voz dulce y llamándole como solía hacerlo de niños lo embistió aun con las ropas estorbándoles; Estas sin embargo no apagaban para nada el placer que les provocaba la cercanía de ambos cuerpos en fricción.

El moreno gimió; Su cuerpo ardía en llamas sofocantes que le quemaban sin piedad; Siendo Yuri el causante, aunque para ser honestos siempre había sido de esa forma.

…

Viktor sintió como sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse cerrados por más que intentara abrirlos; Bostezo sin moverse de su cómoda posición sobre la cama.

Sin embargo los toques en la puerta no cesaban siquiera un poco; Se levanto con toda la pereza del mundo, tropezando en su camino para abrir la puerta infernal. Posiciono su mano sobre el pomo estremeciéndose por el frio.

— ¡Buenos días! — Minami exclamo sonriente ante la cara hinchada del más alto que le miraba con ojos somnolientos.

Viktor sintió la voz del chico taladrar su cabeza; Lo miro sin entender como tenia semejante energía a tan tempranas horas. Supuso que la juventud era la respuesta.

—Buenos días —Respondió con voz baja tallándose los ojos en un vano intento de enfocar su vista.

Minami rio ante el gesto ¿Por qué Yuri lo había traído? No se parecía a ellos en lo absoluto.

—Yuri me pidió que viniera a buscarte para desayunar — Explico una vez había tenido los ojos azules sobre los suyos.

Viktor asintió espabilando un poco.

—Entiendo… ¿Podrías esperar a que me arregle? Recién me levanto — Pidió con una sonrisa, el niño no le daba para nada miedo por lo cual pudo expresarse con facilidad.

—Está bien… aunque a Yuri no le gusta esperar — Minami curveo sus labios en una sonrisa.

—No tardare nada…— Viktor le devolvió la sonrisa para entrar rápidamente al baño; lavando sus dientes para luego peinarse y vestirse ante la atenta mirada de Minami quien parecía examinarlo; Se sintió algo incomodo.

Una vez estuvo listo ambos se dirigieron a lo que era el comedor, allí se encontró con Yuri quien estaba sentado en la mesa esperando pacientemente mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

—Buenos días Viktor —Yuri le sonrió con dulzura posando sus ojos sobre los azules que le evitaron con prisa a medida que Viktor se sentaba en la mesa.

—Buenos días Yuri —Viktor le sonrió de vuelta sin mirarle para concentrarse en el plato delante suyo.

Yuri puso los lentes en su respectivo lugar para luego concentrar su vista en el portátil que reposaba a un lado de su plato; parando de vez en vez para comer con sutileza, sin mancharse ni un poco.

Viktor no pudo evitar observar a fondo cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba; la manera en la cual entornaba sus ojos concentrándose en la lectura, al mismo tiempo en el que movía sus dedos sobre las teclas del portátil; Sus dedos eran largos y delgados haciendo recordar los de un artista.

Subió entonces encontrándose con aquellos ojos rojizos que perdidos en la pantalla ignoraban sus actos; El japonés arrugo sus cejas mientras se detenía para abrir y cerrar su mano agotado por el rápido movimiento al teclear. Viktor entonces pudo percibir como las pestañas negras y espesas rozaban con el vidrio sobre ellas.

Retuvo un jadeo al percibir como Yuri había tomado la carne inferior de sus labios sobre sus dientes al mismo tiempo que bufaba y hundía su mirada en algunos papeles; evidentemente molesto y pensativo.

El ruso tras aquel evento sintió una fuerte e insana necesidad de ser él quien mordiera aquellos rosados labios, perdido en su deleite; realizo el mismo movimiento sobre él. Mordiéndose el labio.

— ¡Yuuri- Sempai! Aquí esta lo que me pidió —Minami entro con sus habituales saltos atrayendo la vista de su Sempai.

Viktor volvió entonces a la realidad; Comenzando a comer de prisas ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Estaba avergonzado de sus acciones.

—Gracias Minami —El japonés sonrió para concentrar su vista en el europeo quien se atragantaba con la comida. Antojándosele tierno.

—Aquí está el numero de la persona con la cual quieres comunicarte — Le aviso extendiéndole el papel junto a su Iphone; Viktor le miro un momento antes de tomar el aparato en sus manos. Con algo de ansiedad comenzó a marcar aquel número.

Lo detallo unos segundos antes de llamar y llevarse el Iphone a la oreja conectado sus miradas. Los suaves pitidos resonaron unas cuatro veces exactas antes de que se escuchara aquella voz rasposa que deseaba oír.

—Кто это?— Viktor sintió sus ojos humedecerse al oír aquella voz.

(¿Quién habla?)

—Яков! Виктор я!— Exclamo sintiendo como las manos comenzaron a temblar suavemente.

(¡Yakov! ¡Soy yo Viktor!)

— Этого не может быть! ¿Виктор? Вы правы! Где ты? Вы на самом деле ты? Я не могу поверить, что Витя ... Ты в порядке? Тюрьма взорвался ... Я думал, что ты умер — Su voz sonaba entrecortada y algunos sollozos comenzaban a escapar provocando una presión en el pecho del peligris.

(¡No puede ser! ¿Viktor? ¡Estás bien! ¿Donde estas? ¿De verdad eres tú? No lo puedo creer Vitya... ¿Te encuentras bien? la cárcel exploto... creí que estabas muerto.)

Viktor tapo su rostro evitando que le viera el japonés mientras sollozaba.

—Я в порядке, пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь — Intento tranquilizarle; no sabía que debía decirle; ¿Qué se encontraba con Yuri? Él ni siquiera sabía exactamente quien era Yuri, además ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo harían de ahora en adelante. Estaba confundido.

(Estoy bien, por favor no te preocupes)

—Где ты? Я вытащу тебя сразу — La voz llego algo temblorosa.

(¿Donde estas? te iré a buscar enseguida)

Viktor dudo apretando el teléfono en su mano ¿Qué debía decirle? Se dispuso a hablar pero le fue arrebatado el teléfono; Miro sin entender al japonés quien le sonrió acariciando sus cabellos suavemente antes de contestar a Yakov.

— Виктор бежал со мной во время взрыва, не стоит беспокоиться, он находится в хороших руках; Вскоре вязаться с вами. Для моей цели это, чтобы показать свою невиновность Виктора. Пожалуйста, не спрашивайте, кто я, что только ухудшит ситуацию —

(Viktor escapó junto a mí en la explosión, no debe preocuparse el está en buenas manos; Pronto volveré a comunicarme con usted. Pues mi propósito es demostrar la inocencia de Viktor, por favor no se pregunte quien soy eso solo empeorara la situación. )

Con un perfecto ruso Yuri explico brevemente la situación; estiro su mano de nuevo hasta entregar el celular a Viktor quien lo tomo un poco confundido.

—Despídete — Ordeno mirándolo con intensidad.

Asintió para llevarse el aparato a la oreja.

—Яков должен идти, не волнуйтесь, я в порядке... Я буду говорить тогда — Se despidió suavemente para colgar la llamada rápidamente no podría oír otro sollozo mas de Yakov.

(Yakov me tengo que ir, no te preocupes por favor. Hablaremos luego)

Miro entonces al pelinegro que había retrocedido unos pasos desviando su mirada a alguno de los guardias que se acercaba para indicarle algo en japonés. Yakov era como el padre que no tenía; no se imaginaba como podía estar sintiéndose en estos momentos.

Yuri había evitado dar su nombre o algún indicio de quien era a Yakov haciendo que se preguntara de nuevo ¿Qué tan peligroso era Yuri?

El nipón suspiro para girarse hacia Viktor quien le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No enojado, más bien con un gesto de curiosidad. Entonces noto aquel brillo que destilaban sus pestañas debido a las gotas que escaparon de sus ojos al hablar con el hombre Ruso.

—Viktor — Lo llamo mientras se acercaba nuevamente hacia él; alzando su rostro para poder verle correctamente. Porque ¡Maldición! ¡Los rusos eran jodidamente altos!

Viktor intento decir algo pero fue acallado al sentir los suaves dedos del japonés deslizarse sobre sus pestañas escurriendo aquella humedad que había quedado tras las lágrimas derramadas. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando del tacto que le incitaba de nuevo a tomarlo entre sus manos para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo.

Yuri sonrió enternecido al ver como los ojos azules se cerraban disfrutando del tacto de sus dedos recorre riendo las espesas pestañas. Reprimió un jadeo cuando su mano fue apartada con algo de brusquedad para ser tomaba por la del europeo quien le miraba de pronto con ojos feroces; se estremeció.

—Yuuri — Viktor gruño su nombre provocando escalofríos que le recorrieron con rapidez dejándole la boca seca por algunos segundos.

Deseo; solo eso se podía entrever en los ojos color zafiro taladrando en lo más profundo del japonés que luchaba por mantenerse firme ante los incesantes escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. Impropio, era impropio del sentirse de esa manera ante alguien.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer Viktor?— Pregunto sonriendo con suavidad zafando el amarre para subir su mano al rostro de Viktor y acariciarlo.

En respuesta el ruso tomo con suavidad la mano deslizándola hasta sus labios besándola sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada azulada del japonés que se estremeció ante el contacto. Sintiéndose preso de un hechizo.

Completamente envuelto en su aquella placentera sensación sus manos se posaron con destreza sobre las caderas del japonés apegándolo a su cuerpo; Yuri soltó un jadeo al sentir ambos cuerpos rozarse.

El japonés se apresuro entonces a apartarse como si el contacto le quemara provocando en Viktor un amargo sentimiento; frunció las cejas mientras caminaba hacia el nipón.

—Pronto partiremos a Japón — Siseo con la voz ronca deteniendo en seco los pasos del europeo.

Viktor se detuvo observando como de nuevo la personalidad del japonés comenzaba a cambiar; asintió mientras que miraba como se retiraba con pasos firmes. Una vez solo se dejo caer en el piso junto a la mesa; ¿Qué diablos había sucedido? ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

—Yuuri eres realmente malo — Se quejo con voz infantil realizando un puchero; suspiro echándose hacia atrás. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas intentando encontrar una respuesta a todas las incógnitas que le molestaban.

—Yuuri— Susurro su nombre posando sus dedos en sus labios sintiendo aun el maravilloso sabor de su piel.

…

—Yuri ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto de la fatídica noticia? — El comentario del periodista que había logrado colarse en el hotel le hizo girar el rostro.

— ¿Noticia?— Sus ojos verdes se encontraron rápidamente con los del moreno quien alzo una ceja extrañado.

— La cárcel donde Viktor residía ha explotado...— El chico continuo hablando sin embargo sus neuronas se desconectaron momentáneamente. Las palabras Viktor; Cárcel y explosión eran las únicas que revoloteaban en su cabeza.

Sus piernas se movieron por si solas conduciéndolo en una carrera hasta su habitación; Entro sin importarle cerrar la puerta tras de sí, traspirando y jadeando por la carrera sus manos temblorosas tomaron en control encendiendo la tele. Las horribles imágenes le hicieron abrir los ojos de una forma dolorosa.

Sus piernas le fallaron haciéndole caer sobre sus rodillas; las lágrimas comenzaron a correr descontroladamente sobre sus mejillas nublando sus ojos. Sin poder creerlo tomo su cabeza en sus manos negando rápidamente.

—Al parecer ya te enteraste de la noticia — Tras dar un silbido se acerco hasta el cuerpo tembloroso del rubio en el piso arrodillándose a su lado.

Yuri sintió su cuerpo arder en llamas al escuchar aquella insufrible voz. Alzando su rostro alzo su puño dispuesto a estamparlo en su rostro; El otro simplemente lo detuvo tomándolo con burla.

—Las damas no deberían comportarse de esa forma…— Su risa provoco nauseas en el adolescente quien frunció el seño maldiciendo en su idioma.

—Todo esto es tú culpa— Con voz temblorosa entrecerró los ojos.

—Nuestra culpa gatito — Índico mientras unía ambos labios en un amargo beso lleno de lágrimas y dolor.

Continuara…

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, lo sé. ¿Dónde me había metido? Bueno aquí les va una breve explicación; Estoy ciega, si chicos no veo absolutamente nada. Resulta que apenas me pongo en la PC y empiezo a escribir inmediatamente se me nubla la vista y me da jaqueca y nauseas.

El problema reside en que fui al doctor y me prohibieron acercarme a ver la tele o la PC hasta tener mis lentes, porque la verdad estoy grave y podría desprenderse la retina de esforzar demasiado la vista. La segunda parte del problema es que acá en mi país (Venezuela) Los lentes son endemoniadamente caros y no, no puedo costeármelos en lo absoluto, además que estamos pasando por una crisis económica a nivel internacional que no nos permite a los Venezolanos costear otra cosa que no sea la comida.

Así que no había podido escribir ni un poco, por eso pido perdón si está mal escrito este capítulo, porque lo escribí a escondidas de mi familia, sé que es dañino para mi salud pero no podía dejarlos mal.

Entonces, no sé cuando pueda traerles otro capítulo de verdad tratare que sea lo antes posible.

Este cap. es algo aburrido, me costó escribirle por las prisas pero espero y les guste. Los amo y espero sus comentarios con emoción.


	6. Chapter 6

Viktor suspiro con cansancio mientras que se debatía en encender aquella tele que le acompañaba en la habitación; inmediatamente se pregunto qué dirían de el ahora ¿acaso pensarían que se lo merecía? Después de todo eso es lo que querían desde un principio.

Se levantó con prisas intentando disipar aquellos pensamientos que amenazaban con volverle loco; inconscientemente y sin quererlo realmente, la imagen de Yuri se poso en su cabeza, de nuevo las dudas acudieron a él. Porque no tenía ni la menor idea sobre si era correcto seguirle sin tener una idea precisa de quien era.

Tenía poco tiempo de haberlo conocido por lo tanto cada acción que realizaba el nipón le sorprendía; Yuri aparentaba ser una persona bastante delicada y dócil pero a veces daba bastante miedo.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se levanto hasta está esperando encontrarse con el energético niño; Sin embargo al abrirla sus ojos se encontraron con los carmín del japonés.

—Ya es tiempo de irnos Viktor —Yuri le sonrió inocentemente mientras se acomodaba los lentes en su lugar; aquel gesto provoco en él un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago.

—Está bien—respondió un poco nervioso, aún tenía sus dudas pero ya no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

El nipón dejo salir una risa traviesa ante el nerviosismo de su acompañante; Seguidamente se giro, caminando suavemente por los pasillos siendo seguido por el europeo.

En su camino Viktor pudo apreciar de nuevo la elegancia en sus pasos dejándole evidentemente fascinado; ambos llegaron a la azotea donde el mismo helicóptero que los ayudo a escapar en aquella ocasión, los esperaba.

Minami salto de este animado para recibir con un abrazo a Yuri, quien le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa; El ruso sintió su estomago contraerse ante la acción sin saber realmente el porqué. Intentado dejar de lado esos sentimientos se apresuro a entrar al helicóptero.

El camino se hizo bastante largo debido a la tensión que se formo entre ellos; la razón, Minami. Quien no dejaba de abalanzarse sobre el japonés haciéndole sentir molesto. Yuri por su parte se dedicaba a corresponder a cada una de las caricias con una sonrisa dulce.

Era evidente la cercanía que ambos tenían; Minami adoraba cada momento que podía pasar junto a Yuri, pues este se ausentaba demasiado debido a sus obligaciones. Además de que la presencia de Phichit solía arrebatarle casi siempre su atención.

Viktor por su parte se sentía bastante intrigado pues el rubio no dejaba de hablar en su idioma natal, descolocándolo; El deseaba también saber de que hablaban, gruño en voz baja mientras miraba por la ventana evitando verlos.

Al bajar del helicóptero Yuri se apresuro a sacar su celular para realizar una rápida llamada alejándose un poco; Por su parte Viktor observo aquella pista desolada que se encontraba en medio del campo, estaban aun en Rusia.

—Desde aquí iremos a Japón — Minami sonrió mientras se estiraba para comenzar a caminar a su lado.

Asintió sin cruzar las miradas completamente atento a las flores que se mecían junto al viento en aquel espacioso lugar.

—Listo, es hora de irnos— La voz suave de Yuri les alerto a ambos, comenzando a caminar hacia la pista; Al llegar a esta se encontraron con el jet privado que les esperaba pacientemente.

Yuri comenzó a hablar en japonés a los chicos que se encontraban allí, quienes se inclinaron en una suave reverencia antes de subir a la aeronave. Yuri le sonrió al ruso para invitarle a entrar. Gesto que le tranquilizo un poco, empujándolo a subir un poco más seguro.

Una vez dentro se asombro con lo elegante y espacioso que este era, se apresuro a sentarse en uno de los sofás que allí se encontraban; al entrar el japonés descubrió que la presencia de cierto niño efusivo no estaba.

— ¿Minami?— Pregunto con algo de inseguridad obteniendo una sonrisa algo burlesca de parte del japonés.

—Minami se encuentra de copiloto en esta ocasión— Explico con sencillez sentándose a su lado para mirarle a los ojos; alertándolo de inmediato porque, el bien sabía lo peligroso que eso era.

— ¿Acaso no es demasiado joven? — Viktor sonrió nerviosamente apartando la mirada, concentrándose en los pequeños detalles que adornaban la estancia.

— La edad no tiene importancia en este mundo, si él desea avanzar aun mas necesita aprender todo lo que pueda…— Su tono de voz se escucho bastante ronco agudizando sus sentidos.

— ¿Avanzar? — Inconscientemente aquella pregunta salió de sus labios obteniendo como respuesta la risa suave y dulce del pelinegro.

Yuri no tenía la menor idea de cómo responder a aquella cuestión; principalmente por el simple hecho de haber sido formulada, no creía al ruso capaz de hacerlo. Además de ser consciente de que la respuesta podría asustarlo.

— ¿Sabes acaso quien soy Viktor?— Con voz ronca y una suave sonrisa el japonés inquirió deslizando su pierna contra la otra en un movimiento suave e incitador.

Viktor sintió aquel lugar arder irremediablemente, sin alejarse siquiera un poco conecto ambas miradas inquiridoramente, no tenía la menor idea de lo que Yuri podría ser, ¿Un sicario? ¿Ladrón? ¿Secuestrador?

El molesto despeje no fue percibido por ninguno de los dos; Viktor se encontraba notoriamente enmudecido y la duda se reflejaba en su rostro. Yuri se sentía bastante complacido con la reacción que el europeo mostraba.

— ¿Eres un ladrón? —Respondió dudoso obteniendo una carcajada bastante encantadora por parte del nipón quien deslizo la pierna sobre su rodilla deteniéndose allí, enredándose a él.

Su respiración se acelero ante el atrevimiento que había tomado; Viktor deslizo su mano sobre dicha pierna dispuesto a apartarla, sin embargo fue detenido al sentir el tacto bajo su mano. Un indescriptible placer se instalo en su cuerpo al sentir aquel simple contacto bajo su piel.

—Pertenezco a la mafia japonesa Viktor…— Yuri respondió juguetonamente sonriendo; Sentía aquella mano apretarse sobre su pierna con demasiada fuerza mandando descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo.

Jadeo suavemente cuando el ruso clavo sus uñas sobre su piel aun cubierta con la tela molesta de su pantalón; Observo el rostro tenso del europeo quien no apartaba la vista de su pierna.

Sonrió para bajar su extremidad, ya había jugado suficiente con el Ruso quien al sentirlo huir le tomo con mucha más fuerza; Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Viktor se había abalanzado sobre él, hundiéndole en el sofá con brusquedad. Atrapando entre sus manos los brazos ajenos, posicionándolas sobre su cabeza inmovilizándolo.

Viktor sintió sus mejillas teñirse debido a sus acciones, pero no pensaba detenerse; siendo guiado por aquellos cosquilleos que arremetían contra su cuerpo al someter al japonés bajo su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué un mafioso querría ayudarme? — Gruño contra los labios ajenos.

Yuri sonrió complacido ante la pregunta; la caliente respiración del ruso chocaba contra sus labios haciéndole temblar ligeramente. No podía formular alguna respuesta coherente, pues él no tenía razón alguna para ser honestos.

El podría soltarse con facilidad, sin embargo ¿Qué habría de placentero en algo así? Nuevamente deslizo su pierna hacia arriba, rozando con su rodilla sobre aquel bulto que comenzaba a sobresalir.

Viktor jadeo apretando los brazos cubiertos de tinta; entrecerró los ojos disfrutando del placentero contacto entre ambos. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los labios rosados bajo los suyos, con anhelo se dispuso a unir ambas bocas.

Jadeo adolorido cuando su cuerpo había sido arrojado contra el otro extremo del sofá; Había sido bastante sencillo soltarse del agarre del europeo.

— ¿Pretendías besarme sin permiso?— Con voz inocente Yuri se incorporo retirándose los lentes suavemente para limpiarlos.

Viktor le miraba jadeante; había sido bastante sorpresivo el ataque, su entrepierna palpitaba adolorida exigiéndole la antigua estimulación. Su mente aun estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para reaccionar a tiempo.

¿Qué clase de juego era ese? La pregunta se pintaba en su cara, observando cómo Yuri sonreía con inocencia yendo al bar que se encontraba al fondo para servirse un trago.

— ¿Quieres?— Pregunto enseñándole el vino con una sonrisa; Se incorporo un poco asintiendo con las mejillas teñidas.

Yuri se apresuro a servir ambas copas para sentarse a su lado de nuevo entregándole la copa; Viktor la recibió retirando la mirada con algo de molestia.

Yuri sonrió dulcemente.

—Viktor no te enojes por favor…— Pidió tomando de su bebida.

— ¿A qué juegas?— Viktor gruño molesto apretando su copa contra él.

Yuri retuvo un suspiro al escuchar aquella voz; lo deseaba, demasiado.

— ¿Acaso no te parece divertido?— Inquirió.

Viktor gruño de nuevo, no le agradaba nada sentirse de esa forma; Jadeo con dolor al sentir su miembro palpitar dolorosamente. Yuri bajo la mirada algo compadecido, tal vez se había pasado un poco.

—Viktor, deja que te ayude con eso — Pidió con voz suave tomándolo por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? — Casi grito al observarle acercarse suavemente a su lado.

Continuara…

¡Hola! Volví, estoy sumamente agradecida por su apoyo e entendimiento (Por sus regaños también) Este capítulo fue escrito por una prima mientras se lo dictaba, usare este método por ahora, ya por fin mande a realizar mis lentes. Perooooo…. No me los darán hasta que los page así que, estoy vendiendo hasta mi alma.

Pero dejando eso de lado, espero que les guste este capítulo lo hice con demasiado cariño, estos dos ya no soportan la tensión sexual.

Lamento si los personajes son algo OoC es un daño necesario para la trama como ante explique, sin embargo hare mi mayor esfuerzo. Por favor dejen sus comentarios que me animan demasiado, y cuénteme que opinan de la trama.

Los amo demasiado Bye 3


	7. Chapter 7

Sin darle tiempo a responder, el japonés posicionó con completa suavidad su mano sobre el bulto en los pantalones del europeo; Sonrió complacido al verle suspirar.

—Yuuri…— Jadeo su nombre apretando los labios sutilmente.

Por su parte el japonés comenzó a retirar uno a uno los botones abriéndose paso; Sonrió al verle cerrar los ojos cuando apretó con algo de fuerza la base sobre la tela del bóxer, robándole un gruñido.

Viktor se sintió avergonzado de si mismo ¿De verdad eso estaba sucediendo?; Sus orbes se dirigieron con prisas a los ojos rojizos, buscando una respuesta en ellos. Su boca se seco de inmediato al percibir aquel brillo intenso en los ojos del nipón, jadeo.

—Valla… se ha puesto más duro— Se burlo mientras mordía sus labios sin dejar de observar su mano; Viktor abrió la boca para reclamar pero la cerro al instante cuando el peso sobre si aumento, Yuuri volvió a posar una de sus piernas sobre el ruso, su pecho se apego al costado de este mientras hundía su cabeza en su cuello.

— ¿Deseas que te ayude con esto?— El japonés susurro sobre su cuello sintiendo como se estremecía por el contacto de su aliento; no le sorprendió su sensibilidad, después de todo era un hombre heterosexual no acostumbrado a esos tipos de mimos de alguien de su mismo sexo.

¿Estaba bien hacer eso? Aquella pregunta pasó vagamente por su mente, con una sonrisa la aparto de prisa; Solamente quería divertirse, nada más. Aspiro su aroma para morderlo con delicadeza.

Viktor a su vez se encontraba bastante consternado y porque no decirlo, caliente; Yuuri era jodidamente atractivo además de parecer saber qué punto tocar exactamente para robarle el aliento. Sin poder reaccionar de nuevo dejo escapar un gemido algo fuerte ¿En qué momento su miembro había sido completamente liberado? No lo supo, además no era como si le importara realmente.

—Te soltare si es lo que deseas Viktor — La voz ronca de Yuuri volvió a hacer acto de presencia; era inevitable, ambos estaban demasiado excitados. El calor de sus cuerpos provocándoles un dulce adormecimiento en sus cabezas.

Yuuri suspiro sintiendo aquel calor que emanaba el miembro palpitante en su mano; Conectando su mirada a la Viktor esperando percibir en esta alguna respuesta, sin embargo en esta navegaba el caos absoluto combinado con la lujuria.

«Suficiente de juegos debo soltarle…» Aquel pensamiento se hizo presente en la cabeza del nipón; Entrecerró los ojos descubriendo que realmente no era algo que le placía hacer, quería llegar un poco más lejos. Eso lo asusto sin duda alguna ¿Cuándo había perdido el, el control de su cuerpo frente a una situación así? ¡Jamás!

Con algo de brusquedad libero al ruso de sus manos sonriendo coquetamente; Viktor por su parte le miro inconforme; Sin poder controlar aquel instinto que solía surgir con frecuencia entorno a Yuuri le tomo de los hombros tirándolo despaldas hacia el mullido sofá.

Yuuri sintió su corazón desbocarse sin control ante la repentina fuerza entornada en sus hombros; su cuerpo estaba siendo aplastado de una manera enloquecedora por el ruso de mirada afilada.

—Quiero tu ayuda Yuuri— Viktor gruño; Sus acciones eran guiadas solamente por su deseo hacia el japonés. El jamás había sido brusco con alguna de las chicas con las que se acostó, siempre fue un dulce chico. Pero la mueca de dolor reflejada en los ojos del asiático despertaba en si un deseo desesperante de someterlo hasta verle llorar.

Por su parte Yuuri sintió su cuerpo adormecido ante la fuerza entornada sobre si; el palpitante miembro del ruso rozaba sobre el suyo enviando electrizantes choques aun cuando el aun mantenía sus pantalones puestos. Los ojos azules destellaban justo como los de un lobo a punto de atacar haciéndole sentir indefenso, sometido.

—Viktor— Cerro los ojos sintiendo como le soltaba para buscar sus manos, posándolas con brusquedad sobre su cabeza.

Viktor sonrió al verle colaborar complaciendo aquel deseo interno; apretó con fuerza la suave piel del japonés escuchándolo soltar un quejido que le hizo soltar otro gruñido.

El nipón entreabrió los ojos para observar al ruso deslizar su pantalón y bóxer con la mano que tenia libre; Suspiro aliviado al sentir su erección ser liberada.

« ¡Jamás debes ser inferior a alguien Yuuri Katsuki! » ¿Aquella voz a quien pertenecía? ¿A su orgullo?

Viktor comenzó un suave vaivén rozando con brusquedad ambos miembros en una sincronía perfecta; Los gemidos del japonés comenzaron salir en compañía de los gruñidos del europeo.

—Yuuri… — Gruño hundiendo su boca en el cuello del mencionado quien jadeo en respuesta; beso la suave piel enloqueciéndose por su sabor y suavidad.

Yuuri chillo entonces al sentir los dientes clavarse en su piel; Como un salvaje animal el ruso aumento el vaivén debido a aquel chillido lastimero que acciono algún botón oculto en su cabeza.

La temperatura comenzó a elevarse de forma sofocante al mismo tiempo que los gemidos y gruñidos inundaban aquel espacio.

Yuuri tenía los ojos llorosos pues la fuerza con la cual las manos de Viktor lo apretaban era increíble, juntándole a eso la abrumadora velocidad que le proporcionaba a rozar sus miembros le hacían sentir un sabor agridulce.

— ¡ah! ¡Viktor!— Sin olvidar la forma en la que mordía sin compasión su cuello; no podía verlo pero estaba seguro de que incluso sangraba.

Viktor gruño por fin liberando el maltratado cuello; observando por fin el rostro de Yuuri. Sus mejillas estaban fuertemente coloradas mientras sus ojos brillaban por culpa de las lágrimas que habían salido sin su permiso.

—Yuuri…— Pero sobre todo los labios entreabiertos que dejaban salir aquellos gemidos dulces; rosados y carnosos provocaban en el nuevo deseo de saborearlos, morderlos hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Yuuri intento sonreír al descubrir en los labios del ruso restos de su sangre confirmándole lo que había supuesto; Sin embargo fue imposible debido a sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba avisándole que el final estaba cerca.

Por más que ambos desearan alargar aquel momento un poco mas era inevitable; Viktor entonces se apresuro a unir sus labios con los del asiático dispuesto a complacer aquella necesidad naciente en su ser.

El japonés se alarmo ante ese movimiento; podría haberle permitido someterlo de aquella forma pero, besarlo…

« Me decepcionas Yuuri » La voz ronca y severa de su padre retumbo en su cabeza.

Rápidamente se soltó del agarre de sus manos demostrándole al otro lo fácil que hubiera sido liberarse si así lo hubiese querido; Su mano fue a parar a los labios del ruso deteniéndole a tiempo. Ambos entrecerraron sus ojos al sentir su cuerpo temblar debido al orgasmo que arremetió contra ellos.

Jadeantes y sudorosos ambos se mantuvieron en aquella posición por unos segundos; Viktor frunció su ceño al tener sus labios sellados por la mano suave de Yuuri quien al mismo tiempo suspiro con evidente molestia.

Yuuri se levanto empujando bruscamente al otro mientras se peinaba de nuevo los cabellos hacia atrás mirándole con una mirada dura.

— No vuelvas a intentar besarme de nuevo — Su voz lenta sonaba escalofriante; Viktor tembló ligeramente, asustado. No había visto esa faceta en Yuuri ni cuando asesino a aquellos policías…

El silencio reino entonces mientras los pensamientos racionales de ambos volvían a su lugar.

—Iré al baño… — Yuuri explico dándole la espalda. —Luego podrás ir tu — Termino para comenzar a caminar.

Viktor le miro alejarse hasta entrar por una puerta que no había observado antes; Suspiro al verse solo ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué?; De si había aflorado una faceta irreconocible para sí mismo. Definitivamente comenzaba a pensar que había sido mala idea irse tras el japonés.

…

— ¡Maldición! — Maldijo en su lengua natal mientras se observaba en aquel espejo de cuerpo completo; estaba de asco, la sangre brotando de su cuello manchaba su camisa mientras su ropa estaba arrugada.

El se había dejado dominar por alguien como Viktor ¡¿Cómo!? Deslizo con brusquedad los botones de la camisa para lanzarla lejos, la camiseta blanca también fue removida de la misma forma; Una vez tuvo su pecho desnudo frente al espejo pudo divisar aquellos tatuajes que le recordaban amargamente cual era su lugar en el mundo.

Frunció el seño para acercarse un poco más y examinar más detalladamente las marcas que residían en su cuello; estas estaban bastante enrojecidas además de dejar salir hilillos de sangre que se deslizaban por su piel. Llego a contar cuatro a cinco mordidas que seguramente tardarían bastante en sanar.

—Esto es humillante…— Susurro para quitarse todas las prendas que aun cubrían su cuerpo para luego entrar en la ducha para despejarse, irremediablemente su cuello comenzó a arder de manera punzante e insoportable.

«Viktor es un salvaje…» Aquel pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza haciéndolo sonreír un poco, eso sí le había tomado por sorpresa después de todo parecía ser del tipo de persona que fuera capaz de herir a otra; Bueno para ser honestos había aprendido de muy mala manera que no todos eran lo que aparentaban ser.

—No se volverá a repetir…— Susurro convencido, estrujándose aquellas heridas para limpiarlas correctamente; Algunas se abrieron un poco más, ante la brusquedad con la que eran talladas.

El jamás podía dejarse someter por otra persona; Fue criado para ser un líder fuerte e inquebrantable, el debía dominar en todos los ámbitos posibles para llevar en alto su apellido y clan. Después de todo el era el líder de su clan, jefe de una de las mafias más temidas en su país y otros más.

«Yuuri Katsuki… a partir de ahora serás el pilar de nuestro linaje» La voz rasposa de su padre se implanto de nuevo en su cabeza.

No volvería a flaquear; por más placentero que fuera no se podía permitir deshonrar su apellido.

…

Al terminar de asearse correctamente Yuuri volvió a salir para encontrarse con un cohibido Viktor; pues no era para menos después de todo, este casi corriendo se apresuro para entrar al baño a limpiarse también.

El japonés vestía ahora una camisa cuello tortuga para evitar que sus vergonzosas marcas fueran descubiertas; Una vez el europeo salió del baño se encontró con un Yuuri revisando unos papeles en el sofá acompañado de una copa de vino, con una pierna sobre la otra.

Una imagen bastante atractiva; movió su cabeza intentando despejarse, no podía volver a tener esos pensamientos.

Viktor se sentó a su lado en una posición relajada, los minutos comenzaron a pasar sumamente lentos incomodando a ambos chicos, en especial al ruso que solía ser bastante hablador e inquieto. Su mirada se poso entonces en aquellos papeles que eran leídos con interés, se sorprendió entonces al descubrir que estos estaban escritos en lo que supuso era Italiano.

— ¡Amazing! ¿Yuuri sabes hablar italiano?— Inconscientemente y lleno de entusiasmó la voz risueña del Ruso se hizo presente.

El japonés alejo los papeles sonriéndole con cariño.

—Claro se hablarlo perfectamente — Le respondió dejando los papeles a un lado para observarle.

El ambiente se aligero rápidamente por lo que Viktor se sintió confiado de continuar hablando, pues el Yuuri de hace rato había desaparecido por completo, afortunadamente.

— Yo solo sé hablar Francés, ingles y por supuesto Ruso… — Se atrevió a decir sonriendo como solía hacerlo, infantil y desconfiadamente.

Yuuri soltó una risa ante eso.

—vérité? — Yuuri poseía un magnifico acento, parecía incluso que podía haber vivido años allí.

—Lo es ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas tú? — Pregunto intrigado, después de todo Yuuri había demostrado que podía hablar en Ingles el idioma que solía utilizar para comunicarse con el mayormente, también sabía perfectamente hablar ruso aunque no solía hablarlo demasiado tal vez porque tanto tiempo utilizándolo le había fastidiado ya; Ahora se enteraba que también sabia italiano y francés.

Yuuri se recostó un poco pensativo, no había nada de malo en responderle eso.

— Bueno se hablar Chino, Coreano, Español, Tailandés, Alemán y Portugués; Además ahora mismo estoy estudiando Árabe — Enumero con sus dedos sin tomarle demasiada importancia; después de todo su padre se encargo de que aprendiera dichos idiomas desde que tenía memoria. Alegando que era demasiado importante para los negocios.

Viktor por su parte se encontraba sorprendido de que una persona fuera capaz de aprender tantos idiomas como Yuuri decía ¿Eso era acaso posible?

—Increíble Yuuri… supongo que te gusta aprender…— El ruso rio quedamente aun sin saber que decir.

—En realidad no pero es un obligación…— Su respuesta sincera le sorprendió a ambos.

—Eso suena aburrido…— Viktor susurro evitando conectar sus ojos con los del nipón.

—Lo es…— Sentencio para sonreír amargamente, los recuerdos afloraban y no era de su gusto volver a revivirlos— Viktor duerme por favor, necesito terminar esto además falta aun para llegar a Japón— Pidió en tono autoritario volviendo a leer aquellos papeles.

Viktor le miro inconforme, después de todo deseaba conocerlo más; Sin embargo el japonés había vuelto a levantar aquel muro que parecía imposible de traspasar. Aunque después de todo el no quería pasar dicho muro, no era

Importante, solo le importaba su libertad.

Y si así era porque sentía ese dolor en su pecho además de repetirse esa molesta pregunta una y otra vez.

« ¿Por qué no dejo que le besara?»

Continuara…

Saben acaso lo vergonzoso que fue dictar esto a mi prima… ¿No? Pues se los digo, si, fue muy vergonzoso. Como tenía tiempo libre les traje este capítulo con mucho cariño…Como podemos ver conocemos mucho mas de los pensamientos de Yuuri.

Espero de verdad que haya sido de su completo agrado, el cap. anterior no tuvo demasiados comentarios así que me preguntaba si de verdad esta historia estaba gustando en realidad.

¿Por qué Yuuri no dejo que le besara Viktor? Jump ¿Alguien podría decirlo? ¿No? Bueno entonces no les daré un premio… Jajá Si dios lo quiere la próxima semana ya tendré mis lentes y podre escribir con más comodidad y seguido. Disculpen las faltas que hayan pero mi prima no es muy buena con eso y yo no puedo leer con tanto cuidado (Suele leerlo 3 veces antes de subirlo)

Espero no estar forzando a los personajes… y como regalo les dejo un pequeño dato que seguro ya notaron.

Si habrá Sadomasoquismo…

Sin más que decir los dejo con un abrazo psicológico y les pido con todo el cariño del mundo que dejen su pequeño comentario abajito, son gratis y me motivan demasiado, aparte de hacerme feliz. Los amo.


	8. Chapter 8

El movimiento brusco del aterrizaje alerto al japonés quien alzo la vista de aquellos interminables documentos que poseía entre sus manos; Lo primero que capto su atención fue el leve murmullo que dejo salir el ruso mientras se acomodaba aun mas en su lugar.

Cualquiera pensaría que este se hubiese despertado debido a la fuerte sacudida que hubo momentos atrás; Sin embargo, no fue de ese modo. Yuuri sonrió ante esto para levantarse con fastidio.

Tantas horas de viaje no le hacían bien a nadie.

— ¡Yuuri Sempai! ¿Qué tal lo hice?— Minami entro por aquella puerta pequeña que separaba la cabina del resto del jet; Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Sabía que había sido obra tuya este aterrizaje tan… brusco— Yuuri se quejo negando con su cabeza; Minami encajaba perfectamente frente a un computador ¿Por qué insistía en aprender otras cosas?

—Lo siento…— Bajo su rostro avergonzado.

Yuuri sonrió nuevamente suavizando sus facciones mientras caminaba hasta el de menor estatura para revolver sus cabellos como solía hacer cuando solo era un pequeño niño llorón; Minami ante la acción no pudo evitar enrojecerse levemente.

—Lo hiciste bien — Susurro para apartarse con cuidado; su vista se poso entonces en el mayor quien aun dormía plácidamente.

—Señor el auto espera ¿A dónde desea ir? — La voz de uno de sus guardias le llamo al mismo tiempo que se asomaba por la puerta.

—A mi departamento —Respondió con voz gruesa apartando la mirada del ruso.

Minami no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decaído ante aquella acción.

— ¿No debería de ir ante su padre primero?— Algo temeroso el chico se atrevió a preguntar entrando por completo al jet.

Yuuri entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba sus puños; Su padre era lo último que deseaba ver en esos momentos. Minami retuvo el aliento al observar como el moreno comenzaba a caminar con porte peligroso hasta el guardia.

—Disculpa, ¿podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir? — Yuuri deslizo su mano sobre el hombro del contrario provocando que este diera un salto en su lugar— Creo haber oído que me decías que hacer — El japonés ejerció presión sobre el lugar.

El chico soltó un jadeo lastimero.

—Yo…— Asustado sintió su corazón latir con descontrol en su pecho; Los ojos casi carmesís del pelinegro le taladraban profundo, el hombro le dolía demasiado y aquella voz le erizaba cada bello de su cuerpo.

No por nada era su jefe; El próximo líder de los Katsuki.

—No te escucho… ¿Tu lo haces Minami? —Yuuri sonrió con travesura observando por el rabillo del ojo al niño quien se sonrojo en su lugar sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

Aquella faceta en el pelinegro siempre le pondría de aquella forma; Sus orbes brillaban peligrosamente intimidando a cualquiera.

—No… — Jadeo apartando la mirada a un lado percibiendo como el ruso aun dormía plácidamente.

El ambiente se encontraba lo suficientemente tenso como para que cualquiera se despertara ¿Cómo dormía aun?

« Maldición estoy caliente » Minami apretó sus manos.

—Fingiré no haber oído lo que dijiste hace unos momentos — Empezó soltándolo suavemente — ¿Cuál fue tu pregunta?— Inquirió observando su reloj; estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Al verse liberado de aquel agarre no pudo evitar soltar el aire tardando unos segundos en entender lo que nipón intentaba hacer; Al verle soltar un suspiro de fastidio se enderezo volviendo a su posición anterior.

—Señor ¿A dónde desea ir?— Su voz tembló un poco, pero fue audible y fuerte.

— A mi departamento… ¿Hay algún inconveniente? — Yuuri pregunto haciendo énfasis en la últimas palabras.

—No; Partiremos tan pronto como lo desee — Se apresuro a hablar evitando establecer contacto con las orbes rojizas.

—Excelente…— Sonrió dándole la espalda —Puedes retirarte— Agrego.

Minami observo como el chico se iba casi corriendo; Soltó una risita.

—Por cosas como estas es que extraño a Phichit — Soltó con voz cansada apresurándose a ir hasta donde se encontraba Viktor durmiendo; Se agacho a su altura para observarle aun mejor.

— ¡Yo podría hacerlo si me lo permitiera! — Minami inflo sus mejillas sintiéndose ofendido.

Yuuri soltó una carcajada girando el rostro hasta donde el rubio se encontraba.

—Eres un niño Minami; No puedes realizar todas las cosas que Phichit hace para mí…— Explico observando cómo los colores tomaban sus mejillas.

Minami lo sabía, Para nadie era un secreto lo que ambos hacían algunas noches; Y algunas mañanas. Además, el tailandés casi siempre tenía algún moretón nuevo que lucir aunque no hubiese ido a alguna misión donde pudiera haberse lastimado.

Pero tampoco era que no lo quisiese.

— ¡No es justo! — Siguió quejándose; ¡Envidiaba demasiado a Phichit!

Yuuri sonrió ignorándolo; eso se ganaba por estar recogiendo cachorros que luego era incapaz de abandonar. Minami era como su hermano menor ¡Jamás podría tocarlo de aquella forma! Phichit era un caso sumamente especial y Viktor...

« Viktor es Viktor»

Exhalo alejando aquellas dudas; Con una suave sonrisa se dispuso a menear con cuidado al ruso intentando despertarlo.

—Mhmmm…— Nada; El ojiazul continúo sumergido en sus sueños.

Ejerció un poco más de fuerza obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—Viktor — Lo llamo meneándolo con más fuerza; Nada.

Bufo entonces con molestia pues era obvio que el ruso no pensaba despertar con tanta facilidad de aquel largo sueño en el que se había sumergido; Miro nuevamente su reloj comprobando que el tiempo se esfumaba más rápido de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Sempai?—Minami casi se cae de bruces al ver como el nombrado alzaba a Viktor entre sus manos con una facilidad única.

—No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Apresúrate Minami— Yuuri comenzó a caminar fuera del avión recibiendo miradas asombradas de parte de sus colegas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Los Katsuki contaban con un galpón con grandes extensiones de tierra; Unas cuantas pistas de aterrizajes y otras cosas que estaba de más mencionar. Por lo tanto los miembros del clan que debían cumplir con algún trabajo fuera de Japón eran enviados primero allí.

Los Yakuzas sonrieron al observar como de aquel jet privado bajaba el Kabun; Sonrisa que fue rápidamente borrada al descubrir a aquel enigmático ruso dormido entre los brazos de su futuro líder.

— ¡Sempai está llamando demasiado la atención! — Minami chillo mientras seguía el paso del nipón algo apresurado; Se mordió los labios intentando acallar aquellos pensamientos que no podía soltar. Pues Yuuri se enfadaría con él.

Yuuri apretó inconscientemente al peli plateado contra su pecho; Mirando de reojo a los demás se sintió algo cohibido.

« ¡Que estás haciendo Yuuri! ¡Tu padre te asesinara! » Su voz interna hizo acto de parecencia; Por fortuna o desgracia había aprendido desde muy pequeño aparentar ser alguien quien no era.

— ¿Alguien tiene algo de decirme?— Yuuri sintió los cuerpos a su alrededor estremecerse ante aquella ronca voz; Su mirada afilada recorrió el lugar mientras alzaba una ceja molesto.

Provocando que aquellos quienes se atrevieron a incomodar a su señor apartaran la mirada como si la de Yuuri les quemase; El moreno era bastante respetado y temido. Después de todo no era el Kabun por nada.

— Bienvenido…— Se atrevió a murmurar alguien mientras que todos volvían a sus labores.

Yuuri le ignoro para culminar con su camino lo más pronto posible; Cuando la limusina se aparcó delante de él se apresuro a entrar, depositando a Viktor en uno de los espaciosos asiento. Este murmuro algo entre sueños para volver a acomodarse.

— ¿De verdad? — Yuuri le miro con cansancio para tomar asiento.

¿Traer a Viktor había sido buena idea acaso?

«No lo fue »

…

Después de dos horas de viaje en auto Viktor comenzó finalmente a abrir los parpados poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la molesta luz; Yuuri desde su lugar le observo incorporarse con pesadumbre.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— Con la voz algo ronca y sin abrir por completo sus azules ojos pregunto.

Y Yuuri sonrió con malicia al verle tan atontado.

— No hables; Acabas de salir de una operación riesgosa — Yuuri deslizo una pierna sobra la otra recostándose sobre el asiendo de cuero.

— ¿Operación?— Viktor aun somnoliento se detuvo tratando de conectar aquellas palabras; No recordaba estar enfermo… Para ser sinceros no recordaba quien era aquella persona frente a él.

Yuuri se trago una risa mientras acomodaba sus lentes; Era evidente que Viktor no había dormido correctamente en mucho tiempo debido a sus preocupaciones. Y ahora después de casi haber invernado se encontraba completamente desorientado.

— Hemos sacado uno de tus riñones… — Continuo con aquella broma mientras que lo miraba con seriedad.

Viktor por su parte se mantuvo en su lugar tratando de descifrar aquellas palabras; De pronto los recuerdos le golpearon dolorosamente.

Yuri acusándolo de algo que era incapaz de haber hecho; La prisión seguido del nipón atractivo «Insértese también Seductor; Sexy y malditamente Sensual» La explosión seguida del vuelo, aquellos roces que jamás sería capaz de olvidar… ¿Yuuri no había mencionado ser de la mafia?

«Creo que sí lo hizo» Se auto respondió mientras le miraba alarmado; ¡Había vendido su riñón!

— ¡Como te atreves maldito japonés sensual!— Grito levantándose de golpe mientras le miraba amenazante.

Yuuri dejo escapar una fuerte carcajada mientras se retiraba los lentes; Viktor entonces comprendió aquello que había dicho ¡Le dijo sensual! Se sonrojo y frunció el entrecejo mordiéndose el labio.

Y no pudo evitar pensar que Yuuri tenía la risa más hermosa que conocía; deslizo su mirada por el lugar comprendiendo que estaba en un auto bastante espacioso. Además de descubrir que nada le dolía, por lo tanto aun conservaba aquel órgano vital.

El nipón dejo de reír mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que se había escapado; Para ser honestos no sabía porque había hecho aquello, simplemente el ver a aquel ruso en ese estado de desconcierto le hizo actuar sin medir sus palabras u actos.

—Yuuri es muy malo— Con voz entre fastidiada y juguetona Viktor se levanto para sentarse al lado del otro y empujarle levemente; Yuuri por su parte rio por aquella forma tan infantil de llamarle y vengarse.

.

.

.

Un segundo…

« ¿En qué momento ambos habían tomado la confianza necesaria para jugar de aquella forma?» La pregunta les atravesó a ambos provocando que se miraran sorprendidos; Con evidente incomodidad Yuuri se removió apartándose un poco del ruso.

El no podía actuar de aquella manera; no, no, no. Se había esforzado demasiado para volverse quien era hoy en día «Cosa no que no le enorgullecía pero era necesaria» ¡No podía dejarse intimidar!

—Estamos en Japón; Ahora mismo estamos por llegar a mi departamento — Yuuri volvió a su porte elegante; Deslizando su lengua con cuidado por sus resecos labios.

Viktor volvió a sumergirse en un mundo de confusión; ¿Cómo podía Yuuri cambiar de aquella manera? Su corazón dio un vuelco al verle realizar aquella acción tan… Seductora.

—Mi señor hemos llegado…— Una tercera voz les alerto desde el frente; La ventanilla que se había mantenido cerrada ahora estaba abierta mientras un japonés de espalda a ellos los miraba por el retrovisor.

Yuuri simplemente asintió volviendo a su posición intimidante; La puerta del auto había sido abierta por un joven de ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color. Este frunció el ceño al observar al ruso sentado a su lado.

— ¿Una nueva adquisición?— La voz monótona del moreno provoco en el ruso un estremecimiento; Nuevamente maldijo no saber hablar japonés, aunque la mirada que este le dirigía le hacia darse una mala idea de lo que pudo haber dicho.

— Otabek; No es de tu incumbencia — Yuuri había dejado salir aquello con fastidio mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de molestia; Se apresuro a levantarse no si antes tomar del brazo a Viktor para que le siguiese.

Por fortuna Yuuri siempre hablaba Ingles o en su defecto Ruso.

Una vez ambos estuvieron fuera comenzaron a caminar hacia un edificio bastante alto y elegante; Al entrar Yuuri fue recibido con pequeñas inclinaciones de cabezas y palabras alegres. En japonés claro está.

Viktor se sentía incomodo; Principalmente por la mirada de desconfianza u odio que le enviaba el tal Otabek. Frunció el ceño y le devolvió el gesto, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Otabek apretó sus manos ante el atrevimiento del más alto.

—Otabek…— Yuuri dejo caer en tono de amenaza al observarle apretar los labios; Los tres entraron a el elevador y cuando las puertas se cerraron un incomodo silencio les envolvió.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Molesto Yuuri hablo rodando los ojos; Esperando que el Kajazo comenzara con su discurso.

Este miro nuevamente al ruso antes de empezar a hablar; Había notado que Yuuri se había mantenido hablando en Ingles para que el otro les comprendiera pero eso no le pareció correcto.

—Sé muy bien la mala relación que tienes con tu padre Yuuri…— Empezó recibiendo un bufido de molestia por parte del nipón y una mirada de desconcierto del ruso; Dado que se dirigió a él en japonés — Pero es tu deber el ir directamente hasta el y informar sobre tu misión; Aun mas siendo una tan importante — Yuuri cambio el peso de su cuerpo a su otra pierna mientras observaba como los colores cambiaban en aquellos números que representaban los pisos.

—Ya le envié un informe en manos de un hombre…— Informo aunque sabía que el otro probablemente ya estaba enterado de eso; Miro al ruso de reojo descubriendo que este mantenía los puños cerrados, Incomodo.

—Sabes muy bien que eso no es lo correcto; Yuri ¿Sabes acaso lo que estás haciendo? Pronto serás el Oyabun debes de actuar con más responsabilidad…— Suspiro llevando una mano al hombro del japonés; Yuuri lo miro con fastidio.

Otabek sabía muy bien lo delicado que era el tema para el otro; Pero era su deber como amigo y colega encararlo. Si él no lo hacia, nadie lo haría ¿Por qué? Porque seguro recibiría un disparo en la garganta.

Yuuri se llevo una mano al rostro volviendo a retirar los lentes para masajear su cien intentando aliviar el estrés; Por un minuto extraño la prisión Rusa.

El Kajazo miro el gesto algo preocupado; Relajo un poco sus gestos.

— Además ¿Por qué has traído a este ruso contigo? Yuuri ya estas algo grandecito para andar recogiendo personas… ¿Lo haces para molestar a tu padre? — Continúo con su discurso; Entonces Yuuri comprendió que no saldría de aquello con facilidad.

Viktor a su lado apretó los labios; No entendía que estaban hablando pero el ver a Yuuri tan incomodo le hizo sentir un incomodo dolor en el estomago; Frunció el ceño y gruño molesto.

— Yuuri, podría pertenecer a la Bratvá… No lo conoces — Yuuri rodo los ojos ante el comentario.

— Te equivocas Beka; Te agradezco tu preocupación pero no metas en esto a Viktor — Respondió y Otabek suspiro.

« Tal vez debía llamar a Phichit; No, seguro se pondrá de lado de su Yuuri » Pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco; Yuuri nunca comprendería lo peligrosas que eran sus acciones. Deslizo su mano sobre los cabellos de este para despeinarlos levemente rindiéndose por el momento.

—Bienvenido —Susurro sonriendo un poco —Nuestra conversación aun no termina; Pero por ahora te dejare descansar — Término al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían dejando a la vista un largo pasillo con solo una puerta.

—Ten piedad por favor Beka— Yuuri casi suplico para salir.

Continuara…

¡Hola! ¡Por fin estoy acá! Lamento mucho la tardanza pero había estado enferma; Lo bueno es que ya tengo mis lentes y podre actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora.

Espero que sea de su agrado; les dejo rápidamente porque no tengo demasiado tiempo. Sin más que decir espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

LOS AMO ¡bye! *besos*


	9. Chapter 9

—Bienvenido —Susurro sonriendo un poco —Nuestra conversación aun no termina; Pero por ahora te dejare descansar — Término al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían dejando a la vista un largo pasillo con solo una puerta.

—Ten piedad por favor Beka— Yuuri casi suplico para salir.

Otabek dejo rodar los ojos ante el comportamiento casi infantil de su Jefe; Deslizo sus oscuros ojos hasta el Ruso que les seguía con la mirada gacha ¿Por qué Yuuri lo había traído?

Los tres se sumergieron en un incomodo silencio solo roto por el sonido de los pasos que daban; Se detuvieron entonces, frente a una hermosa puerta de color blanco.

Yuuri saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta de color dorada para pasarla con parsimonia frente al dispositivo que se encontraba en la pared permitiéndoles la entrada.

—Adelante — Yuuri sonrió al europeo invitándolo a entrar; Viktor le siguió sintiéndose ya molesto por la intensa mirada del otro sobre él. Otabek entro de último sin dejar de observar con las cejas fruncidas al más alto de todos.

Una vez dentro Viktor observo con asombro el apartamento donde el nipón residía quedándose sin palabras; El color azul, negro y blanco resaltaban en todos los objetos que adornaban el hall. Mientras los hermosos ventanales relucían al fondo dejando entrever una maravillosa vista del océano.

Camino despacio paseando sus ojos por todos lados admirando la elegancia que rebosaba en cada rincón; Por su parte Yuuri sonrió al verle tan embobado, sonrisa que desapareció al observar al de cabellos negros mirarle con reproche.

Bufo rodando los ojos.

—Señor bienvenido a casa — Una vocecilla dulce alerto a los chicos quienes le miraron enseguida.

—Danielle; Me alegra verte —Yuuri sonrió coqueto provocándole un fuerte sonrojo a la pequeña chica de cabellos rubios quien rio nerviosa — Esta persona que vez aquí es Viktor Nikiforov; Se quedara conmigo un tiempo así que en mi ausencia asegúrate de que tenga lo que desee. Por ahora condúcelo a la habitación de huésped para que descanse — Viktor escuchaba cada una de las palabras con atención.

La chica rápidamente llevo sus ojos verdes hasta el ruso quien le sonrió galante; Provocándole otro sonrojo más.

—Si se…ñor— Con voz temblorosa se inclino para dirigirse al peli plata y señalarle con un movimiento de cabeza la hermosa escalera de color negro que subía en espirar; Indicándole que la siguiera.

— ¿A dónde iras Yuuri? —Viktor se sorprendió a sí mismo al escucharse preguntar aquello.

Yuuri se sorprendió un poco sin embargo sonrió con cariño.

—Iré a mi despacho a resolver algunos asuntos; Cenaremos juntos cuando vuela Viktor— Explico con simpleza para comenzar a caminar lentamente hasta otras escaleras exactamente iguales a las que la chica le había señalado; Solo que estas llevaban a la dirección opuesta.

Viktor asintió suavemente comenzado a subir detrás de la chica que no parecía ser asiática; Después de subir una cantidad considerable se vio caminando entre un largo pasillo con puertas y no pudo evitar preguntarse que abría en ellas. Cruzaron varios pasillos que seguramente no podría recordar después hasta llegar a una puerta de color negro.

—Este será su cuarto por ahora; El señor Katsuki tal vez luego le enseñe todo el lugar. Pero por ahora por favor descanse — Sonrió suavemente para abrir la puerta y permitirle la entrada.

—Gracias… — Viktor sonrió cordialmente para entrar en la habitación; La cual era aun más lujosa que en la que se había quedado en Rusia.

—Si desea ducharse iré en busca de una muda de ropa adecuada; Por ahora todo lo necesario se encuentra en la habitación — Explico acercándose a una puerta y abriéndola —Este es el closet; Y Allí está el baño… — Señalo otra puerta — Todos los canales son internacionales así que no tendrá inconveniente en cambiar el idioma su gusto; Aunque ya se encuentra programado en Ingles. Pero podría adaptarlo a su idioma natal si así lo prefiere— Término sonriendo suavemente para posarse frente a la puerta de la salida.

Viktor asintió algo aturdido por la rapidez con la cual la chica había hablado; Sin embargo sonrió agradecido.

—Muchas gracias; Agradecería que pudiera buscarme ropa para poder ducharme— Sonrió sentándose en la enorme cama para observar los grandes ventanales que dejaban ver el cielo despejado.

Obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza y un ligero "Ya vuelvo" Pero no le tomo demasiada importancia; Nuevamente aquel malestar invadió su estomago ¿Acaso estaba haciendo lo correcto?

…

Al entrar en el despacho Yuuri se apresuro a sentarse en uno de los sillones negros que adornaban el lugar; Sonrió suavemente mirando de reojo a Otabek quien dé pie a su lado se cruzo de manos.

—Yuuri; ¿Quién es ese Viktor? — Otabek pregunto aun sin tomar asiento.

— ¿Seguirás con eso? — Pregunto recostándose en el cómodo sillón; Por su parte el otro apretó sus labios y se mantuvo en su posición.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro algo incomodo.

— Viktor Nikiforov es un famoso patinador sobre hielo; Fue acusado injustamente y termino en la cárcel conmigo…— Fue interrumpido por un bufido; El menor tomo asiento y lo miro incrédulo.

—Espera, espera; ¿Es ese el patinador ruso con el cual te obsesionaste en tu infancia? — Otabek casi grito exasperado; Una actitud que era sumamente extraña de ver en su persona pero que Yuuri lograba sacar muy a menudo para su molestia.

Yuuri sintió sus mejillas colorarse rápidamente mientras que apartaba la mirada avergonzado.

—Tal vez…—Dejo salir en un susurro que provoco aun mas molestia en el otro.

— ¡Y por eso lo trajiste! ¿Por una estúpida obsesión de tu niñez? — Ahora si había gritado provocando que el nipón se tapara los oídos.

— ¡Ah! Otabek silencio ¿Y a ti qué? Puedo hacer lo que quiera — Con voz molesta reclamo apartando la mirada.

Otabek suspiro en su lugar tratando de calmarse; No podía creer que Katsuki fuera mayor que él.

—Yuuri ¿Acaso recuerdas porque fuiste a Rusia? — Comenzó suavemente y Yuuri gruño.

— A provocar una explosión mortal en un cárcel de Rusia; Eso ya lo sé Otabek— Yuuri volvió sus ojos color vino al otro apretando las manos incomodo — En esa cárcel se encontraban un grupo importante de los Bratva; Obviamente estaban también una gran cantidad de Rusos; Inocentes o culpables pero Rusos al fin…— Otabek asintió esperando que el otro terminara.

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

—Los Yakuzas y la Bratva acabamos de comenzar una guerra— Otabek le recordó — Ellos asesinaron a tu hermana; Yuuri lo menos que tu padre quiere ver ahora es un ruso en su vida ¿Y tu traes a ese tal Viktor? Dime ¿ Que es lo que realmente quieres del? — La pregunta provoco en el japonés un incomodo malestar.

Eso era algo que ni el mismo tenía claro aun…

—No lo sé Otabek — Yuuri giro su rostro hasta encontrarse con los negros de su acompañante; Quien sintió un escalofrió envolverle.

Aquellos orbes parecían coger un color más rojizo; Su voz y aura provocaban en el Kajazo un fuerte estremecimiento. Su mente le advertía del peligro ocasionando que retuviera el aliento.

—No lo sé; Pero no permitiré que le hagan daño a Viktor. El es mío ahora, lo ayudare y devolveré a su casa ¿Me vas a apoyar en esto? ¿O acaso tendré que matarte?— Con voz amenazante Yuuri poso su hermosa Desert Eagle, 44 Magnum bañada en oro en el costado del otro quien dejo salir una pequeña risa.

—Me siento ofendido; Sabes que siempre he apoyado cada una de tus locuras— Otabek suspiro al verle alejar aquella arma; Yuuri siempre le metía en apuros.

Pero se lo debía; Le debía cada célula viva de su cuerpo.

—Solamente quería tener un tiempo de paz; No perdía nada con intentar hacerte reaccionar… — Continuo suspirado con fastidio.

Yuuri dejo escapar una risilla; El tenía muy buenos amigos. Con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar el arma de color dorado frente a él, besándola con cariño.

—Estoy seguro de que Phichit se mojaría por eso…— Con algo de burla sonrió y Yuuri le miro con su mirada afilada —Ahora apresúrate; si deseas estar en la cena con ese ruso debemos hacer este trabajo rápido — Otabek se levanto molesto.

Yuuri sonrió posando aquella preciada arma frente a sus ojos; Acariciando el gatillo con gracia. Sintiéndola calzar perfectamente entre sus manos.

—Primero debemos preguntarles si quieren guardar el secreto…— Comenzó a articular con voz terrorífica mientras que el otro empezaba a cargar su revólver con rostro indiferente; Escuchando el plan que llevarían a cabo.

— ¿Y si no?— Pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Yuuri entonces quito el seguro; Provocando un sonido que hizo que el otro girara a verle.

—Entonces me temo que deberíamos asesinarles; Nadie puede saber que Viktor está aquí o mas específicamente. Que tengo a un ruso conmigo— Termino levantándose con cuidado.

Otabek se dejo contagiar con el entusiasmo de su Jefe sonriendo un poco; Apretando entre sus manos su arma.

No debían quedar testigos.

—Soy su soldado Sr. Katsuki — Se burlo yendo hasta la puerta— ¿Iremos a trabajar o no? — Pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

Yuuri se carcajeo.

…

La chica sonrió alegre mientras tomaba entre sus manos la ropa que le llevaría al guapo huésped que su señor había traído.

—Danielle; Estoy de salida por favor cuida bien de Viktor en mi ausencia— Yuuri hablo a su lado provocando que se sobresaltara un poco; Giro su rostro encontrándose con este quien sonreía suavemente. Se sonrojo su amo era sumamente hermoso.

—Si… Cuente conmigo— Tartamudeo un poco devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Yuuri le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente provocando en esta una pequeña risa; Definitivamente servir al japonés era mucho mejor que su antiguo trabajo.

Otabek a su lado empujo al otro manteniendo su mirada inquebrantable; Enseguida volvió su rostro a la chica haciéndola encogerse en su sitio.

—Danielle; Nadie debe enterarse sobre la existencia de Viktor ¿Quedo claro? — La chica sintió un escalofrió recorrerle — Inclusive tu misma —Agrego apretando su revólver contra su cintura.

Danielle palideció mientras miraba con ojos asustado a aquel chico.

—Viktor es ruso; ¿Podrías guardarme el secreto?— Esta vez Yuuri hablo sin quitar aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora; Observando con cierto odio al de ojos oscuros. El no deseaba incomodar a una empleada tan eficiente.

La chica entonces conecto los puntos sorprendiéndose un poco; Sonrió entonces.

—Tendrá siempre mi eterno apoyo Sr Katsuki— Su voz segura causo en los otros dos alivios; Yuuri volvió a acariciar sus cabellos con dulzura.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo— Susurro; Danielle en su lugar sintió su corazón latir fuertemente mientras sus mejillas se teñían.

Asintió suavemente.

…

Viktor soltó un suspiro de alivio al salir del baño con solo una toalla cubriéndole el torso; Observo en la cama aquella muda de ropa que seguro habían dejado para él.

Después de vestirse se dejo caer en la cama observando con cierta curiosidad el enorme televisor frente suyo; Indeciso tomo aquel control encendiéndole. Rápidamente se apresuro a sintonizar los canales de su país mientras reajustaba el idioma.

Y entonces sintió su sangre hervir; Debido a todo lo que había pasado había olvidado que el Grand Prix daría inicio unas semanas atrás y Yuri lo estaba haciendo de maravilla o eso decían aquellos periodistas.

¿Tan rápido le habían remplazado ya?

Frunció el ceño molesto.

— ¿Por qué Yuri? — Pregunto al aire aun a sabiendas que no se le seria respondida aquella duda.

Continuará…

¡Hi! Aquí les traje otro capítulo; Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que leen esta historia y demasiados besos y abrazos a quienes se toman la molestia de comentar.

Espero que sea de su total agrado y disculpen hay algún error; Ya todo va tomando un poco de forma y Yuri tal vez aparezca en el próximo capítulo. Yo no sé nada de Pistolas así que tuve que acudir a mi Hermano mayor quien ama las pelis de acción; Me encantaría que se tomaran el tiempo de Googlear la pistola de Yuuri porque es muy hermosa.

Cada vez que leo sus comentarios me animo a seguir escribiendo; Así que sería muy bonito que tomaran en cuenta esto. Sin más que decir me voy los amo…


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri elevo la curvatura de sus rosados labios un poco dejando entrever una sonrisa bastante carismática; El ambiente a su alrededor no hizo más que volverse un poco más tenebroso. Claro está, no para él.

El sepulcral silencio aun se mantenía intacto en aquella sala donde varios hombres se encontraban a la par de una hermosa mesa cubierta de varios platos de comida japonesa humeantes; Con una apetitosa vista y seguramente estupendo sabor.

—Podríamos saber la razón por la cual nos cito aquí mi señor… —Aquel hombre decidió cortar con aquel molesto silencio tragándose el miedo que le calaba los huesos.

Yuuri ensancho aun más su sonrisa ante la valentía que había demostrado tener aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros; Lo observo detenidamente descubriendo que se trataba de uno de sus mejores sicarios. Sería un completo desperdicio si no quisiese colaborar.

—Por fin alguien con huevos —Otabek quien se mantenía sentado justo a la izquierda de su amo y señor sonrió con burla; Todos aquellos hombres sentados a su alrededor se jactaban de haber cometido delitos Horribles. Ahora no hacían más que temblar y sudar en su lugar, siendo incapaces de formular palabra alguna.

Y justo era Yuuri quien provocaba aquello con su simple presencia; Ser el Kabun no era un puesto que se ganaba solo por ser el hijo del líder, así no era como funcionaba su mafia. Ese puesto se ganaba cometiendo cada uno de los pecados habidos y por haber en este mundo.

Había que convertirse en un demonio.

Yuuri dejo salir una suave risa mientras que tomaba una pequeña cereza entre sus dedos; Posándola con suavidad entre sus carnosos labios ante la atenta mirada de todos aquellos.

Aquel hombre que se había atrevido a hablar retuvo la respiración de manera abrupta observando con detalle aquel intenso brillo en los ojos de su Kabun; Sonriendo con malicia mientras que con hipnotizante movimientos degustaba aquella acida fruta. Provocándolos cruelmente.

Otabek a su lado entrecerró los ojos descubriendo aquellas asquerosas miradas posadas en Yuuri; Chasqueo la lengua molesto. Sin siquiera haber pasado un minuto el japonés giro su rostro hasta el Kajazo deslizando su lengua con enloquecedora lentitud mostrándole aquel tallo anudado a la perfección.

Fue entonces que el otro sonrió un poco para acercarse suavemente siguiéndole el juego; Tomando con su lengua «sin necesidad de besarle» aquel pequeño obsequio. Su cuerpo se sacudió ligeramente al saborear tan solo con la punta el dulzor que caracterizaba a Yuuri.

Una vez vio su lengua liberada Yuuri volvió a su antigua posición tomando entre sus manos su amada pistola para hacerla girar entre sus manos; El miedo volvió a palparse.

—Hoy traje conmigo un chico Ruso…— Empezó suavemente posando sus orbes borgoñas en aquellos hombres sudorosos —Planeo mantenerle conmigo a partir de ahora; Ahora ¿Hay alguien que quisiera guardarme este pequeño secreto? — Se permitió decir con tono juguetón sonriendo suavemente.

Todos les miraron con rostro sorprendido; Lo que les pedía no era otra cosa más que TRAICION al Oyabun.

— ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a tu padre? Los rusos justo ahora son…— El fuerte estruendo resonó con fuerza en aquel lugar provocándole escalofríos a los presentes que temían ser el siguiente.

Con un sonido sordo aquel cuerpo callo hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos y un enorme circulo en su frente; Al volver sus vistas al responsable su sangre pareció congelarse en sus venas.

El olor de la sangre comenzó a expandirse suavemente en la habitación mezclándose con la ansiedad de todos aquellos hombres que ahora temían por sus vidas.

Yuuri era un demonio; Porque simplemente aquella sádica mirada no podía pertenecer a un mortal…

— ¿Alguien más quisiera quejarse?— Con una voz dulcemente delirante hablo mientras volvía a sonreír cautivador.

Un demonio que te conduciría ciegamente hasta las puertas del infierno; Y tu gustoso lo seguirías como un pequeño cordero.

…

Viktor volvió a suspirar incomodo mientras trataba de centrar sus azules ojos en cualquier otro punto que no hubiese visto antes en aquella enorme habitación. Gruño al mismo tiempo que su estomago resonaba inquieto.

—Tengo hambre…— Susurro dejándose caer en la mullida cama rindiéndose ante el aburrimiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Lo único que sabía era que ya había oscurecido.

Tras decir aquellas palabras la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando entrever a aquella carismática chica quien sonreía dulcemente.

—El Sr. Katsuki acaba de llegar a casa ¿Deseas esperarlo en el comedor?— Pregunto entrando por completo sin dejar de sonreír.

Viktor por su parte se apresuro a levantarse con ánimos sonriendo como él suele hacerlo.

— ¡Claro! —Exclamo.

…

—Entonces piensas tener sexo con el…— Otabek casi gruño mientras observaba al otro salir de la ducha con solo una toalla en la cintura; Dejando ver aquel perfecto abdomen marcado.

— ¿Eso ha sido una pregunta o una afirmación?— Pregunto con ironía mientras que se giraba para entrar a su closet sacando lo primero que tocaran sus manos; Nuevamente camino hasta donde su amigo se encontraba.

Y sin vergüenza alguna dejo caer aquella toalla.

—Maldición Yuuri — Otabek maldijo mientras observaba aquellos muslos perfectamente tonificado; Joder que culo tenia.

—No te hagas Otabek; Ya me has tenido desnudo antes…— Empezó sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto mientras deslizaba aquellos bóxer negros por sus piernas hasta cubrir parte de su desnudes.

Y el Kajazo no supo si eso fue peor; Porque esas malditas piernas estaban perfectamente moldeadas.

—No me jodas — Rodo los ojos; ¿Qué acaso no tenía idea de lo que causaba? Primero la puta cereza, ahora esto.

Yuuri se carcajeo mientras deslizaba ahora aquella suave tela del pantalón vinotintó girando el rostro hasta su amigo.

—Desnudo; Entre tus piernas…—Aclaro con burla mientras deslizaba aquella camisa de mangas largas sobre su cabeza.

Otabek no pudo evitar enrojecer por aquellos recuerdos; Maldecía demasiado a Yuuri. Sin pensarlo demasiado se levanto lentamente observando como el otro se peinaba con cuidado.

—Jodete — Expreso girándolo sin cuidado alguno para tomarlo fuertemente de las caderas y unirse en un brusco beso.

Yuuri por su parte rio entre el demandante beso; Tomándolo del cabello para hundir sus dedos allí y halar fuertemente. Dominante como solía ser tomo aquella traviesa lengua con la suya envolviéndola sin compasión alguna. Succionando y mordiendo a su antojo Otabek se dejo guiar gimiendo quedamente durante el beso.

Tras separarse por la falta de aire; El nipón relamió su labio sonriente mientras que el otro le miraba con ojos brillosos debido al placer. Otabek entonces pudo corroborar «de nuevo» que aquel estúpido mito de la cereza era completamente cierto. Porque Joder Yuuri besaba como los dioses debieron de hacerlo.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Yuuri lo miro burlón… — ¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el ratón? — Aquello último lo dijo mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación.

…

Viktor esperaba algo ansioso sentando en aquella mesa de estilo japonés; Yuuri entonces entro con su acostumbrado andar para sonreírle a la chica que acabada de salir.

Entonces Viktor sintió las dudas recorrerle nuevamente; ¿Qué es lo que quería exactamente del? ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

— ¿Te ha gustado tu habitación Viktor?— Yuuri tomo asiento a su lado sonriéndole; Entonces Viktor pensó que el nipón le recordaba a un agradable caramelo cada vez que le mostraba aquella sonrisa.

Inesperadamente sintió como su cuerpo se relajo.

—Es hermosa Yuuri— Sonrió para acompañar su respuesta; El nipón entonces poso uno de sus codos sobre la mesa, abriendo la palma de su mano para descansar su cara en allí.

«Adorable» Pensó el ruso.

En aquella posición Yuuri podía notar que las pestañas de Viktor eran demasiadas largas y bonitas para pertenecer a un hombre; Le recordaban a los suaves aletos de una mariposa.

La chica llego con su acostumbrada sonrisa con la apetitosa comida en manos sirviéndola a ambos.

—Un grand merci belle dame — Yuuri le sonrio con galanteria en aquel exquisito acento; Procando un enrojecimiento y suaves risas para luego retirarse. De inmediato ambos comenzaron a comer envolviendoles un silencio que si bien no le molestaba al dueño de la casa, para Viktor era incomodo.

Viktor tomo un bocado de su comida mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo aquella rojiza marca que aun podía verse en el cuello del otro ¿Dolería acaso? Aparto su vista rápidamente; debía de comenzar una conversación pero ¿Qué podía decir?

« Eh ¿Cómo va el tráfico de drogas?»

O

« ¡Hey! ¿Ya vendiste ese riñón? »

No definitivamente esa era un práctica que jamás quisiera llegar a tener en su vida; Mucho menos con aquel japonés de rostro dulce.

—Yuuri… —Empezó arrastrando un poco las palabras.

El nombrado le miro algo curioso por lo que fuera a decir; Alentándolo con la mirada.

Fue entonces cuando Viktor se sintió estúpido; Porque le había llamado inconscientemente, en realidad no sabía que decir realmente.

«Vamos Viktor no digas nada estúpido; Piensa» El albino sonrió un poco nervioso al observar aquellos grandes ojos sobre los suyos.

— ¿Tu realmente vendes órganos? — Silencio; Viktor aparto la mirada completamente avergonzado ¡De verdad había dicho eso!

Yuuri casi se atraganta con el pedazo de carne que estaba comiendo en ese instante ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Bueno no era como si no fuera algo que no hicieran realmente, pero… ¡Nadie en su vida le había preguntado aquello de una forma tan directa! Mucho menos mientras comían de manera casual.

Con rostro desorientado Katsuki se mordió los labios incomodo; Viktor volvió su vista a este sintiendo como su corazón se removía dolorosamente en su pecho. El solía pensar que Yuuri tenía demasiadas facetas de sí mismo como para poder conocerlo realmente o por lo mínimo saber si era honesto. Pues era dulce y irascible al mismo tiempo. Pero justo ahora con los ojos abiertos y labios secos le hacían pensar de alguna forma que ese era el verdadero Yuuri Katsuki.

Nervioso; Confundido e inocente.

Yuuri tartamudeo un poco no sabiendo que decir; Volvió a parpadear tratando de despejar su cabeza ¿Desde cuándo él se podía quedar sin palabras? No lo recordaba; Inevitablemente sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer.

« ¡Reacciona! ¿Qué haces? ¡Este no eres tú! » Casi le grito aquella voz; Que molestamente sonaba a la de su padre. Carraspeo volviendo a su antigua posición.

— ¿Realmente eso quieres saber? — Viktor casi hace un puchero al ver como el japonés volvía a tomar el control; Con voz calmada y dulce sonrisa.

—Si… — Y para ser sinceros el ruso realmente no estaba seguro de querer saberlo; Pero él era demasiado curioso y ya habían tocado el tema ¿No?

— Si; Lo hacemos, no es un trabajo que me corresponda precisamente a mí. Pero supongo que si es algo que hago — Y Yuuri no sabía porque era tan honesto con el ruso; O porque rompía tantas reglas por él.

Un sentimiento amargo se instalo en el estomago de Viktor al analizar aquellas crueles palabras; Entonces lo recordó, Yuuri era el responsable de aquella explosión y no era una buena persona. Pero de alguna forma u otra lo había ayudado.

— ¿Porque haces esto? —Las palabras salieron suavemente mientras trataba de mantener sus ojos lejos de los otros; Porque sabía que mantener aquel contacto visual eventualmente provocaría en él un algo «Que no sabía cómo llamar todavía» descontrolado que le empujaba a desear a aquel extraño japonés.

— ¿El qué? —Yuuri sonrió mientras dirigía otro pequeño trozo de carne a su boca saboreando aquel exquisito sabor. Viktor por su parte frunció el seño.

—Sabes a que me refiero; ¿Porque estoy aquí Yuuri? ¿Porque me Ayudaste? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Sin darse cuenta todas aquellas preguntas salieron por si solas. Alzo vista con decisión; Necesitaba saberlo.

A su lado el nipón dejo escapar de sus labios un suspiro resignado

—Ya antes habías preguntado algo parecido a eso; ¿Es realmente importante? Estas a salvo y voy a ayudarte no puedes simplemente conformarte y ya —Yuuri le miro con las cejas ligeramente alzadas.

Pero Víktor no pensaba dejarse llevar con tanta facilidad; Porque no, no se conformaba con tan nula información de parte del moreno. Además Había sido bastante difícil preguntar aquello como para que quedará en el aire.

Negó rápidamente apretando fuertemente la mesa frente suyo.

—Lo siento, pero de verdad necesito las respuestas —Pidió casi en tono autoritario provocándole escalofríos al japonés que le miro con cierta molestia.

Nadie le hablaba de ese modo.

—Eres bastante insistente ¿eh? —Yuuri tomo esta vez un sorbo de su bebida para relajarse un poco; Había sido un día muy largo. Y mucha emociones en poco segundos.

El albino se permitió relajar un poco sus facciones al ver aquella molestia recorrer al moreno; Porque de manera absurda odiaba verlo incomodo o molesto.

—Seguiré insistiendo— Volvió a decir obstinadamente; Yuuri lo miro con rostro cansado y volvió a morderse el labio. Viktor entonces descubrió que era un mal hábito de Yuuri hacer eso cuando pensaba o analizaba algo.

Una habito jodidamente sensual.

Yuuri se reclamo el porqué simplemente no le mandaba a callar; Amenazaba de alguna forma o le recordaba que no estaba en la posición de exigirle eso. El simplemente podía doblegarlo a sus pies con solo unas caricias o algún giño; Podía tomarlo con fuerza y callarlo, podía tortúralo de diferentes formas, él podía entregárselo a su padre para que lo asesinara o simplemente podía hacerlo él. Pudo haberlo dejado morir en aquella asquerosa celda.

« Podía...»

—Responde solo una pregunta por favor — Tras el largo silencio pidió suplicante el de ojos como el cielo; Yuuri le miro con rostro serio mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquel pequeño cuchillo de mesa tanteándolo.

Podía asesinarle ahora mismo con aquel pequeño artefacto; Pero no lo haría, por la misma desconocida razón que le había llevado a tomar todas esas estúpidas decisiones. Acerco el pequeño objeto de plata contra la mejilla del ruso quien le miro con ojos grandes.

— ¿Yuuri? — Viktor se estremeció ante el frio contacto en su mejilla observando al pelinegro; Sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando noto aquellos deslumbrantes ojos brillar.

—Solo responderé una pregunta Vitya… — Yuuri deslizo aquel cuchillo suavemente provocando un pequeño corte en la blanca piel dejando que fluyera un pequeño hilo de sangre; Y por más extraño que pareciera esta acción no hizo más que excitar al albino quien agudizo su mirada.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres exactamente de mi? —Con la voz algo ronca entrecerró los ojos sintiendo como aquel pelinegro se inclinaba sobre él; Limpiando con su caliente lengua aquel rastro de sangre. Viktor gruño y se dejo hacer completamente complacido.

Yuuri saboreo aquel metálico sabor antojándosele la cosa más exquisita del mundo; Tal vez no supiera que era aquella incomprendida fuerza que lo había obligado a mantener con vida al ruso. Lo que si sabía que es lo que quería a cambio…

Continuara…

¡Hola queridos lectores! Guao creo que este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora; Igual note que cada capítulo se vuelve cada vez más largo. Bueno supongo que eso es bueno para ustedes.

Les voy a contar un pequeño secreto; No tengo la menor idea de cómo acabara esto así que ya veré que se me ocurre. Otro pequeño puntito, aquel que dijo algo sobre Otabek y Yuuri ¡Te odio! ¿Cómo lo supiste? Quería que fuera sorpresa jump. Na ni importa; Este fandom es demasiado conspirativo.

Bueno pues por si alguien no sabe sobre el mito de la cereza os dejo un breve explicación: Se dice que si una persona puede hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza en poco tiempo sin abrir la boca; Solo y únicamente con la lengua es un dios besando. ¿Por qué? Porque solo imaginen todas las cosas que puede hacer con la lengua «Si eso también; Perversas»

Bueno sin más que decir les agradezco por sus bellos comentarios; Y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta porquería. Por favor sigan dejando sus bellos comentarios y opiniones.

¿Qué será lo que quiere Yuuri?


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuri continúo observándole con aquellos destellantes ojos color borgoñas; El sabor de la sangre en su paladar cosquilleaba de manera agradable, incitándolo a continuar. Aunque perder el control no era una opción.

—Tu cuerpo… — Sonriendo coqueto se apresuro a deslizar una de sus manos por la mejilla del otro. Sintiendo el terso tacto bajo su palma.

Viktor se estremeció ante el contacto; Mientras las palabras anteriores se clavaban dolorosamente en su cabeza.

— ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Cierto? — Con voz entrecortada pregunto al mismo tiempo que sonreía nervioso; Rápidamente busco alguna respuesta coherente en los ojos del japonés, los cuales brillaban con intensidad.

« ¿Es una broma? ¿Verdad?» Viktor intentaba auto convencerse a sí mismo. Porque, eso no era algo que siquiera hubiera pasado por su cabeza; Si habían tenido algunos suaves roces «Que de suaves no tenían nada » Pero…

— ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? — Yuuri llevo su mano hasta el fleco del ruso para enrollar entre sus dedos aquellas hebras platinadas. Descubriendo los suaves que eran.

Viktor enmudeció sin poder evitarlo, no era una broma. Yuuri quería su cuerpo como pago por haberle salvado la vida; Su cuerpo. Y aquello lejos de molestarle solamente provocaba en su persona una irremediable excitación que le recorría de pies a cabeza.

Aquella que le nublaba la conciencia y le hacia actuar erróneamente.

—Yuuri… — Le llamo con voz extremadamente ronca erizando cada vello en el esbelto cuerpo del japonés; Con algo de brusquedad tomo aquella pequeña mano entre la suya apartándola de su cabello.

Yuuri alzo una ceja sonriente.

— ¿Te desagrada? — Pregunto juguetonamente para clavar sus orbes en las azules, deslizando sugerentemente su lengua sobre sus carnosos labios.

Para nada le desagradaba aquello; Viktor jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre o alguna mujer de esa manera. Completamente cautivado por aquellos labios deslizo uno de sus dedos sobre estos, acariciándolos con ímpetu.

Había demasiadas dudas que carcomían en lo más profundo de la mente de ambos lo que hacían era; Impropio, Erróneo y Arriesgado lo vieran por donde lo vieran.

« No tengo opción…» Lamentable excusa con la cual el europeo intentaba reprimir aquel pequeño rastro de sensatez que se escabullía de manera molesta en su cabeza.

Aunque este pareció desaparecer rápidamente al sentir la tibia lengua del japonés enredarse en uno de sus dedos, succionándolo con lentitud. Viktor lo observo con ojos abiertos sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en su bajo vientre.

Nuevamente el europeo se sintió preso de aquella enloquecedora droga que el japonés de alguna manera u otra inducia en su mente y cuerpo; Yuuri se trago un quejido al sentir otro de los largos dedos introducirse en su boca, invadiendo su cavidad con desenfreno.

Sin poder decir alguna palabra rápidamente llevo sus manos hasta el brazo del otro hundiendo sus uñas en la piel, rompiéndola. El tercer dedo casi se hundió en su garganta provocándole un gemido doloroso.

Viktor enrollaba entre sus dedos la lengua del otro; Retorciéndola suavemente, al mismo tiempo que se enterraba en lo más profundo de aquella delirante boca. Yuuri alzo su vista dejándose embriagar por aquellos ojos envueltos en una fina capa de placer.

Estaba mal; Si continuaban de aquella manera no podrían detenerse.

—Chúpalos —Viktor gruño sonoramente al descubrir que el japonés no hacia nada por su cuenta; Yuuri le miro alzando una ceja, mientras que mordía fuertemente uno de los dedos.

Al dejarle la boca libre el nipón tomo una bocanada de aire, a su vez que limpiaba la saliva que había escurrido. Descubriendo con agrado el dulce sabor de la sangre nuevamente en su paladar.

Ambas miradas se encontraron furiosas, intentando dominar la situación.

—Ahg…— Yuuri jadeo sintiendo como las uñas del albino se clavaban sin piedad en su cráneo; Enrollando sus pálidos dedos en las oscuras hebras halándolas con demasiada fuerza.

—Chúpalos — Ordeno nuevamente acercando sus dedos a los labios del otro.

Y Viktor se sorprendió a sí mismo con aquella faceta que desconocía de si mismo.

Yuuri apretó más sus labios; El no podría dejarse someter de esa manera.

« Soy un Katsuki » Pensó para estirar una de sus manos hasta el pálido cuello del otro; Tomándolo con paciencia. El fácilmente podía hundir sus dedos en el hasta dejarle sin aire o podría sacar su amada pistola de su cintura.

Nuevamente; El podía hacer demasiadas cosas.

Viktor jadeo al sentir la lengua recorrer sus dedos; Succiandolos lascivamente. Yuuri entrecerró los ojos dejando que su cuerpo tomara el control sobre sus molestos pensamientos.

Viktor retuvo un jadeo en su garganta al sentir los placenteros choques en su espina dorsal; La lengua del japonés se movía demasiado bien sobre sus pálidos dedos.

¿Hasta dónde le dejaría llegar?

—Yuuri —Viktor le llamo con impaciencia mientras que se levantaba un poco sin soltar el agarre que mantenía al otro en su lugar; Inmóvil.

Yuuri volvió a jadear al sentir como su boca era liberada con brusquedad; Levanto la mirada sintiendo como las uñas tras su nuca comenzaban a provocarle un dolor de cabeza.

—Tómalo — Con voz gruesa envuelta en el clímax de la situación Viktor acerco su miembro erecto a los labios del japonés; Quien frunció el seño molesto.

¡¿En qué momento el ruso se había bajado los pantalones!? Yuuri se maldijo mentalmente por permitir al otro tenerlo de aquella manera tan vergonzosa. Si su padre lo viera…

« Si mi padre me viera estallaría en llamas » De pronto una ligera chispa de morbo se encendió en su mente; Y recordó vagamente aquella época en la cual se revelaba a su progenitor por simple placer.

El placer de hacer lo incorrecto.

El nipón alzo la vista para encontrarse con los azules del otro; Brillando expectantes, en espera de alguna reacción de su parte. Sonrió suavemente mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la larga extensión, tomándola con destreza entre sus dedos provocándole un ligero temblor al ruso.

A continuación Yuuri acerco sus labios hasta el miembro erecto para soplar con delicadeza la punta; Viktor gruño hundiendo más aun sus uñas tras su nuca. Y el jadeo.

El europeo entonces se apresuro a tomar con su mano libre la boca del pelinegro para abrirla violentamente e introducir su palpitante hombría; Yuuri entrecerró los ojos sintiendo como su garganta ardía.

Viktor gruño mientras entrecerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer de la lengua recorrer toda su hombría; A pesar del dolor el japonés se mantenía en su incómoda posición.

Los minutos pasaban entre jadeos; Gruñidos y húmedos sonidos. Yuuri se había acostumbrado sorpresivamente al incomodo miembro del ruso y ahora se concentraba en succionar y masturbarlo con cierta violencia mientras que Viktor se encontraba en el séptimo cielo. Con su cabello pegado a su frente debido al sudor.

—Joder…Yuuri — Gruño tomando con ambas manos la nuca del nipón; Moviendo sus caderas con fuerza hasta llegar a lo más profundo de la garganta del otro.

Viktor jamás había sido brusco antes; No entendía entonces el porqué ver sufrir al nipón de aquella manera, ver sus ojos llorosos e escuchar sus jadeos lastimeros le encendían el cuerpo de una manera inexplicable. Entrecerró los ojos dejando que su semilla se esparciera dentro de aquella boca que le había echo tocar el cielo por breves segundos.

Yuuri se atraganto un poco al tratar de escupir aquella esencia amarga de su boca siendo aun que el miembro del ruso de mantenía en su garganta; Jadeo ahogado mientras que no le quedaba de otra que tragarlo. Un poco escurrió por su barbilla manchando su ropa ligeramente.

El ruso entonces le dejo libre y Yuuri tosió un poco limpiando con su antebrazo los fluidos que se escapaban de su boca; Mientras llevaba su mano hasta su nuca masajeándose un poco intentando aliviar el dolor que habían dejado las uñas del europeo.

Los ojos azules aun brillaban envueltos en la lujuria ansioso por continuar por lo cual se lanzo sobre el otro pegando la espalda del más bajo a la mesa. Hundió su nariz en el cuello del nipón inhalando su perfume natural.

—Viktor…— Yuuri jadeo pasando sus dedos por los platinados cabellos halándolos suavemente; Sintiendo como su piel comenzaba a arder deseosa por más atención.

Y él era nuevo; Nuevo sintiéndose de aquella manera porque simplemente un Katsuki jamás podía estar en aquella posición. Siendo dominado por un simple patinador ruso, pero por dios que se sentía jodidamente bien.

Viktor entonces llevo una de sus manos bajo la ropa interior del nipón para acariciarlo con dedicación; Porque se lo merecía. Comenzando con un delirante sube y baja mientras apretaba la punta un poco ocasionándole uno que otro gemido al japonés que le volvía loco.

—Viktor…— Yuuri suspiro su nombre mientras hundía sus uñas en los hombros del otro conectando sus ojos brillosos con los azules del ruso; Sonrojado y jadeante.

El europeo entonces volvió a saborear el pálido cuello del nipón; hundiendo con fogosidad sus dientes en la piel; Sintiéndolo temblar bajo su tacto.

— Ah… — Gimió quedamente.

¡Se sentía como tocar el cielo! Yuuri había descubierto lo placentero que se sentía ser dominado; El dolor agridulce de ser tratado con brusquedad para luego ser llevado al clímax con suaves caricias.

Tras venirse manchando la mano del ruso; Yuuri jadeo en busca de aire para después sonreír coqueto para apartar de su frente algunos de los mechones que se pegaban a su cara.

— ¿Esto significa que aceptas nuestro trato? — Pregunto mientras que tomaba la mano que antes había estado bajo su pantalón para limpiarla sugerentemente con su lengua; Sin apartar sus ojos rojizos, saboreando su propia esencia.

— ¿Mi cuerpo por tu ayuda?— Con voz gruesa deslizo las palabras sin dejar de observar al hermoso japonés bajo el. Yuuri asintió alejándolo un poco de su rostro; Mas específicamente de sus labios.

Viktor bufo ante esa acción; Y sin pensarlo demasiado asintió. El aceptaría formar un trato con aquel ser de rostro angelical que en su interior no era más que un demonio. Justo como Lucifer, de increíble belleza pero dueño del infierno.

Y trato de convencerse de que solo lo hacia por recuperar su antigua vida; No por anhelar tenerlo entre sus manos, No por oírle jadear y verle sudar con ojos llorosos. No él no lo hacia por eso.

«Solo quiero mi libertad» Pensó antes de soltar un suspiro al ver cómo era lanzado a un lado; Nuevamente se sorprendió de ver cuanta fuerza había en ese pequeño y agraciado cuerpo.

Yuuri se levanto para arreglar un poco sus ropas; Tendría que volver a ducharse. Le sonrió nuevamente a Viktor para giñarle un ojo, el disfrutaría de aquel pequeño descubrimiento. Gozaría de las sensaciones que le brindaba el otro y luego de desasearía de él.

Era un plan sencillo; No había manera de fallar.

Continuara…

Aquí pueden ver de qué va la historia; Por fin. Y perdón por lo flojo del capítulo no me sentía bien.

Este fic se esta alargando mas de lo que pensé pero buenoooo; Ya pronto saldrá Yurio pero necesitaba aclarar un poco las acciones de Yuuri o algo así intente. Disculpen la tardanza pero he estado demasiado la tardanza pero e tenido problemas en mi casa.

Pues mi familia sabe que veo Yaoi pero últimamente andan con que debería de dejar de leerlo y verlo; Mas mi mejor amiga que es muy religiosa y bueno ya sabrán como va todo.

Pero gane la discusión diciendo esto.

«Mama dejare de ver Yaoi cuando tu dejes de fumar » Ja luego como buena madre venezolana me pego un chanclazo (O mejor dicho una cachetada) en FIN Luego decidí dejarlo en serio para hacerlos feliz y me dije «A quien le importa esta patética historia nadie notara que la deje» Y me deprimí bien feo porque sufro de ansiedad y bueno me encerré en mi cuarto sin salir ni comer.

Entonces me recupere porque dije que no deseaba morir tan patéticamente y decidí que tenía hambre enserio así que salí al mundo y llegue a un trato con mi madre en el que consideramos que yo saldría y tendría amigos y me dejaba ver lo que quisiera y escribir.

Y así ahora tengo una gripe fea pero aquí estoy; espero y les guste. Dejen sus bellos comentarios los amo.


	12. Chapter 12

_Tres días después_

Yakov frunció el ceño dolorosamente mientras observaba con cautela el mensaje en el aparato electrónico; Le parecía una horrible idea, perverso.

 _Numero Privado (Desconocido):_

 _« Sabe quien soy; Viktor se encuentra en excelentes condiciones justo ahora, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Creo que no es necesario que le informe con exactitud lo que no debe de hacer ahora en adelante, pero, como me considero una persona educada lo hare de todas formas._

 _No se pregunte quien soy._

 _No entrometa a la policía._

 _No entrometa a nadie más._

 _Nunca llame a este número de no ser necesario; o si no le contacto antes._

 _De romper alguna de estas reglas me veré en la penosa situación de matarle._

 _Si quiere de verdad ayudar a Viktor teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias; Entonces deberá de seguir cada una de las órdenes que le daré a continuación._

 _Viktor nos sirve mucho mas muerto; Nadie debe de saber que vive y para corroborar a esto tomaremos ventaja de la incapacidad que se tiene para reconocer a los cadáveres. Usaremos eso a nuestro favor._

 _¿Viktor tiene alguna pertenecía única que podría identificarlo de los demás? Si es así; Deberá entonces llevar dicho objeto a la dirección que pronto le enviare. Allí algunos de mis hombres lo recibirán para luego encargarse de lo demás. Usted solo deberá llorarle con sentimiento en el funeral._

 _Y claro de ser llamado a reconocer el cadáver; Sabrá que decir._

 _¿Está de acuerdo con el plan?_

 _Finjamos que me interesa su opinión; Señor Yakov espero su pronta respuesta, no me gusta esperar._

 _K_

« ¡Maldición Vitya con quién diablos te metiste! » El ruso se masajeo la sien incomodo; Estaba aterrado. Temía infinitamente por la vida de quien consideraba su hijo.

Resoplo molesto mientras releía el mensaje nuevamente; Qué podía haber tenido de especial Viktor como para que alguien de ese tipo se interesara en el. Es decir, su pupilo era hermoso pero ¿Solo eso le bastaba?

Unas traicioneras lagrimas se deslizaron por sus cansados ojos, no había opción si ese hombre le daba una efímera esperanza de volver a ver a Viktor apostaría todo. Tecleo una temblorosa afirmación y se dispuso a rebuscar sus llaves del apartamento de su pupilo.

—Solo espero que estés bien… — Llevo sus callosos dedos a su rostro limpiando cada rastro de lagrimas que ensuciara su rostro; Un pequeño ruido le alerto, llevo su vista al suelo para encontrarse con el caniche que recostaba daba pequeños y lastimeros lloriqueos.

—Makkachin; ¿También lo extrañas? — Pregunto mientras se levantaba para acariciar el suave pelaje; El animal ni se inmuto, como venía haciendo desde que todo comenzó.

Makkachin soltó un alarido mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a aquel molesto ratón que corría debajo de los muebles; No se movió ni una pizca, porque sin su persona nada tenía sentido.

…

« Los expertos intentan diariamente dar con la identidad de cada uno de los reclusos que fueron víctima del acto terrorista que se llevo a cabo hace unos días atrás; Entre estos se encontraban personas de suma importancia tal como lo fue, Viktor Nikiforov ex patinador artístico medallista de oro de nuestra natal Rusia San Petersburgo. El ex patinador fue acusado de violar a su pupilo Yuri Plisetsky… »

— ¡Podrías apagar eso! ¡No lo soporto! — Su garganta quemo al intentar alzar la voz siendo que esta ya esta había sido agotada días atrás; Entrecerró los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos a las orejas.

« Era SU culpa »

— Oh gatito ¿Por qué debería? ¡Esto es magnífico! — El pelinegro se levanto del mullido colchón para caminar hasta el joven que se hacia bolita en el sofá. ¡Oh! ¡Como amaba verlo en esa faceta tan frágil!

Yuri entrecerró los ojos mientras sus uñas se clavaban el sofá; Queriendo desaparecer de allí, los ojos grises del pelinegro conectaron con los verdes regalándole una prepotente sonrisa.

—Jean…— Escupió sintiendo nauseas; Pronunciar ese nombre se sentía como tomar acido. El nombrado solo negó suavemente una vez estuvo frente al adolescente; Llevo su mano al pálido rostro para acariciarle.

El ruso tenía ojos hinchados; Y la piel blanca como un papel.

Yuri hizo una mueca de desagrado alejándose lo más que pudo, fracasando al toparse con el respaldo del sillón; Sus ojos comenzaron a picar nuevamente mientras que alguna que otra lágrima se derramaba injustamente por su mejilla ¿Acaso aun podía llorar? se maldijo mentalmente por mostrarse tan débil ante el monstro que se alzaba frente él.

— No lo ves gatito; Las cosas no podían ser mejores, nuestro plan no otro más que se pudriera en esa cárcel, ver su rostro perder día a día aquel brillo que le caracterizaba— Comenzó tomándolo por la barbilla presionándolo con innecesaria fuerza; Y Yuri sentía su estomago contraerse cuando _él_ hablaba en pasado.

— ¡Pero el destino está de nuestro lado! ¡Ahora desapareció! Se quemo lentamente en las llamas; Ahora tú serás el mejor patinador artístico que rusa tendrá y yo… — Sonrió de oreja a oreja soltando el agarre.

—Obtuviste tu venganza— Yuri completo mientras alzaba la mirada molesto — ¡Jean vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste! ¡Yo jamás quise esto! —Su voz se quebró; bajo la mirada negando rotundamente.

Jean bufo tomándolo nuevamente de las rubias hebras para halarlo hasta tirarlo al suelo; Yuri gimió adolorido en el frio piso intentando incorporarse, siendo detenido por el peso de la pierna del mayor.

— Gatito; Sabes que no me gusta que me llames de ese modo…— Comenzó haciendo un puchero; Negó varias veces mientras comenzaba quitarse los pantalones ónix que tenia — Llámame J.J el Rey; Ahora quítate la ropa — Pidió con voz gruesa provocando arcadas en el menor.

«Es repúgnate»

…

— Yuuri ¿Qué es eso? — Otabek alzo una ceja mientras que se inclinaba solo un poco sobre el escritorio para obtener una mejor vista de la pequeña y casi imperceptible marca rojiza en el cuello de su acompañante.

Yuuri entrecerró los ojos, algo molesto; Recién llegaba a casa luego de haberse ausentado tres días seguidos por asuntos de trabajo, estaba agotado. Y ahora Otabek no hacia más que fastidiarlo.

«Debes hacer el papeleo» Había dicho para después encerrarlo en aquel despacho.

—Piérdete Otabek… ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? Creo que si… — Yuuri se apresuro a detener al otro; Posicionando la palma de su mano en el rostro del Kajazo impidiendo que continuara.

Solo que el otro continuo, ejerciendo mas fuerza.

— ¿Qué le ocultas a tu mejor amigo? — Dijo y Yuuri no supo si Beka se sentía indignado porque su rostro y voz no cambiaron absolutamente nada. Así que soltó un bufido.

—Nada; Solo me mordió un bicho — El japonés se echo hacia atrás cuando el otro subía una rodilla en el escritorio; ¿Qué intentaba?

—Me vas a decir o no — Pidió ya sobre el escritorio quitando de su rostro la molesta mano que no le dejaba respirar bien.

Yuuri maldijo en su idioma levantándose para tumbarlo contra el escritorio; Quedando la cara del menor entre sus piernas, le miro coqueto.

— Si querías chupármela solo debías pedírmelo Beka…— Jugueteó con voz melosa; Mientras que sonreía un poco.

— ¿Quieres que te la chupe o no? — Bromeo aun manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo; Aunque tal vez no estaba bromeando por completo.

Yuuri solo soltó una carcajada; Contagiando al otro en el proceso, quizás porque el japonés no solía reír de esa manera muy seguido. Mucho menos cuando llegaba de acabar con todo un clan entero.

— Señor Katsuki ¿Puedo entrar? — La voz dulce de Danielle llego a sus oídos; Yuuri se alejo del otro para volver a tomar asiento en su lugar, Otabek repito su acción.

—Pasa linda… — El nipón alzo la voz volviendo a sus papeles, tenía demasiado trabajo. Una vez la puerta se abrió la chica entro con una sonrisa cariñosa para acercarse a su jefe.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Tras bajar los papeles para enfocar su mirada en la chica quien desvió la mirada un poco; Solo porque su jefe en ese traje de color vino lucia demasiado seductor.

—Es sobre Viktor; Desde hace tiempo no hace más que dormir en su habitación sin salir, no ha probado bocado y mucho menos ha cenado. ¿Qué debería hacer? — Danielle de verdad estaba preocupada; Por la repentina actitud del ruso.

—Tu mascota te da problemas… ¿Por qué no solo lo dejas en alguna zanja? — Otabek sugirió obteniendo un chillido de la chica y una mirada intimidante del japonés.

— ¿No tenias trabajo?— Pregunto con voz ronca; Otabek asintió girando los ojos para levantarse e irse, no sin antes enseñarle el dedo corazón.

La chica rio un poco; Era gracioso ver como ambos actuaban en compañía del otro cuando estaban solos.

— ¿Dices que no ha comido? ¿Hace cuanto? — Inquirió levantándose de su puesto mirándola con ojos cálidos.

— Exactamente los tres días de su ausencia… — Mascullo siguiéndole el paso al nipón; Quien había comenzado a caminar al cuarto del ruso con pose pensativa.

—Muchas gracias por avisarme; Veré que puedo hacer — Yuuri le sonrió cálido; Provocándole un suave sonrojo.

…

Viktor observaba con rostro impasible el molesto reloj que se encontraba en su mano; Eran las 10:00 am y el no tenía ni una pizca de hambre. Desde hace tres días para ser exactos; Era curioso, una vez tubo el tiempo necesario para sentarse a pensar con calma las circunstancias no había podido evitar deprimirse. ¿Por qué Yuri hacia eso? ¿Creería que estaba muerto? De ser así porque patinaba con tanta perfección.

Alzo la mirada para observar en la pantalla a aquel que; Justo ahora se alzaba en el podio con una medalla de oro, sonriente. Había logrado su clasificación para el Grand Prix de este año.

Nada había parado; El Grand Prix continuaba, los patinadores daban lo mejor de sí. Rusia ahora proclama a una nueva estrella naciente.

El mundo no esperaba por él.

« El nuevo orgullo de Rusia Yuri Plisetsky» Había dicho aquel narrador sonriente; Todos celebraban aquel logro.

La puerta hizo un ruido; Mientras que el nipón entraba a la oscura estancia, frunció el entrecejo al observar al ruso aun envuelto en las mantas observando con rostro cansado aquel enorme televisor.

«Un nuevo prodigio a nacido en Rusia…» Solo oír aquello le había bastado al japonés para comprender el estado tan patético en el cual se sumergía el peli plateado.

Viktor observo como una pequeña ráfaga de luz entraba en su cuarto.

— ¿Yuuri?—Viktor se giro un poco para encontrase con el hombre que le miraba desde el umbral; Este solo le dedico una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa para girarse a encender la luz.

Viktor se quejo sintiendo sus ojos arder por haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, combinado con la lagrimas derramadas claro está. Yuuri sintió una leve punzada en su pecho al observar aquellas orbes decoradas con un intenso color rojo; Producto de la hinchazón.

Eso no lo iba a permitir.

—Levántate iremos a comer — Le ordeno mientras que caminaba hasta la cama para tomar el control y apagar el molesto aparato que emitía palabras problemáticas.

Viktor le miro con rostro sorprendido; No esperaba eso, creyó que solo vendría a reclamar su cuerpo… o insinuársele. ¿Por qué preocuparse más de lo necesario?

—Viktor te estoy hablando; Muévete — Yuuri entrecerró los ojos para quitar las sabanas que lo cubrían; Viktor apretó los labios sintiendo irremediablemente su corazón palpitar. Lo atribuyo a la falta que tenia de sentirse querido, que alguien se preocupara por él.

Porque era evidente que Yuuri fingía.

Yuuri se exaspero entonces al notar algo importante; Aquellas ropas las había visto antes ¡Hace tres días! ¿No se había duchado? Frunció el ceño llevando una mano a su cien.

« ¿Y a ti qué? » Aquella voz apareció molesta; Tenía razón. Habían sido días largos de molesto trabajo. No había descansado correctamente y no tenía porque pelear con alguien tan patético.

—No tengo hambre… — Viktor hablo con cautela haciendo un puchero; Era estúpido, pero no podía evitar actuar de aquella forma. No importaba si Yuuri fingía preocupación por él, la necesitaba.

¡Joder! Yuuri parpadeo suavemente; Eso era jugar sucio. Espabilo soltando un bufido, no había nada de malo en involucrase un poco mas fuera de lo sexual con el ¿No?

— ¡Quieres morir! Me lo hubieras dicho y te dejo en la cárcel; No molestes, anda a ducharte que no creas que no lo note — Grito sintiéndose un poco inquieto; Con su manos le dio un leve empujón para que se levantara de una vez.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no te pedí que me llevaras contigo! Para tu información fuiste tú quien pidió mi compañía seduciéndome con ojitos lindos y contoneando tu perfecto cuerpo — Se levanto tomando una de las almohadas para cerrar y abrir los ojos repetidamente plagiando a alguna princesa animada.

Y dicho de aquella forma; Yuuri se sonrojo un poco, solo un poco. Afortunadamente Viktor había lanzado una almohada a su cara he evitado ver aquello.

— Entonces crees que mis ojos son lindos; Y tengo un cuerpo perfecto…— Yuuri sonrió coqueto; Mordiendo su labio — Si mal no recuerdo ese mismo día tu mirabas con descaró mi culo — Contraataco; Viktor se sonrojo sintiéndose atrapado.

Silencio; Yuuri había ganado aquella batalla.

—Como sea; ¿Qué solo no querías mi cuerpo? ¿Qué te importa lo demás? — No pudo evitar preguntar, Alzo su vista encontrándose con aquellos ojos cafés rojizos electrizantes.

Yuuri sonrió de lado.

—Para tu información no me acostaría con alguien fuera de forma o que no se ha duchado en tres días; Justo ahora me das algo de asco Nikiforov — Soltó juguetonamente, sonriendo al notar el rostro de indignación del ruso.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón...— Viktor trago saliva observando con detalle los rosados labios que ahora tenían un tono rojizo por haber sido recientemente mordidos.

El quería morderlos.

—Ahora ve a ducharte; Saldremos a comer — Yuuri repitió para caminar hasta la puerta y retirarse, debía ducharse el también. Porque el olor a muerte se encontraba impregnado en su piel.

…

Viktor caminaba con algo de recelo tras el japonés que le guiaba fuera del apartamento sin salir todavía del edificio; Entones el ruso noto que sería la primera vez que saldría de allí. Caminaron hasta llegar a una especie de garaje demasiado espacioso.

— ¡Amazing! — Viktor admiro cada uno de los autos y algunas motocicletas que adornaban el lugar; El tenía un auto lujoso pero esto estaba lleno de carros que valían una cifra difícil de nombrar; Incluyendo las motocicletas.

—Yuuri tus vecinos deben de tener mucho dinero; ¿Cuál es el tuyo? — Emocionado camino hasta el nipón quien se acercaba a un Bugatti Veyron de color negro en conjunto con rojo. Yuuri al oírlo giro a verlo para después pasear la vista por todo el lugar sin saber que responder exactamente.

—Bueno; Este piso es mío — Yuuri sonrió un poco para abrir la puerta del copiloto e invitar al europeo a entrar; Viktor se sintió algo confuso, sin entender exactamente a qué se refería. Entro en el carro no sin antes enviarle una mirada confusa al japonés.

Analizo las palabras; Yuuri entro descuidadamente encendiendo el auto, sonrió acomodándose los lentes al observar al ruso perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Viktor todos estos autos y motocicletas me pertenecen— Explico para comenzar a andar; Viktor lo miro con ojos abiertos.

«Supongo que los órganos son caros…» Viktor se retracto por pensar algo tan cruel y mantuvo la mirada fija en el camino; Observando el hermoso paisaje que Japón de brindaba.

El camino a donde sea que Yuuri le llevaba fue silencioso; Viktor no se atrevía a decir nada, el ambiente en si no le molestaba. Porque de alguna forma no era incomodo.

Tras manejar un buen rato Yuuri finalmente se posicionó frente un edificio con un aspecto modernista bastante grande; Era realmente hermoso y se veía de un alto costo. Se estacionaron al frente para ser recibidos por un japonés que tomo las llaves del auto para después guardar el automóvil.

Viktor siguió a Yuuri hasta entrar al restaurant que si bien tenía aspecto lujoso era bastante acogedor; Yuuri fue bien recibido por el dueño del lugar que rápidamente los guio al último piso llevándolos a una mesa privada con una hermosa vista.

Una vez sentados el japonés se retiro no sin antes decir algo que solo Yuuri comprendió asintiendo ligeramente; Pronto quedaron solos y Viktor pudo relajarse medianamente, porque desde que entraron todos mantenían la vista en el pelinegro e inclusive él.

—Fue a buscar el menú; Pronto vendrá — Explico Yuuri para clavar sus ojos en el demacrado rostro que poseía ahora el ruso.

No pudo evitar pensar que podía hacer para quitarlo.

—Entiendo… — Viktor asintió sintiendo su cuerpo cosquillear al tener aquellos ojos fijos en los suyos; Aquellas reacciones de su cuerpo aun no podía entenderlas por completo.

—La razón por la cual estabas de esta forma ¿Cuál es? — Yuuri se inclino un poco hacia adelante sin dejar de observar al otro; Ya podía imaginarse la razón pero quería que el otro la digiera.

Viktor se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo pensando si era correcto abrirse a ese chico; Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Qué podía perder?

—No puedo comprender porque Yuri hizo esto… Es decir ambos teníamos una buena relación — Comenzó sonriendo amargamente — Inclusive; Lo podía considerar un hijo para mí — Tras terminar, una joven entro para entregarle el menú, Viktor no comprendió que había allí escrito así que solo pidió lo mismo que Yuuri.

Yuuri soltó una pequeña risa cuando fueron dejados solos nuevamente; Viktor alzo una ceja sin comprender.

— ¿Qué? — Viktor se sintió un poco molesto pensando que podía estar burlándose de él y su situación; Y Yuuri negó, solo había caído en cuenta de algo que era un poco irónico y gracioso.

—No es nada, solo pensaba que ese chico y yo compartimos el mismo nombre — El nipón alzo ambos hombros desinteresadamente, y Viktor rio un poco también al notar finalmente aquel detalle.

El ambiente se relajo bastante mientras la comía era servida; Ambos se dispusieron a comer manteniendo el silencio por un tiempo.

—Es un niño — Yuuri hablo captando la atención del otro; Quien levanto la mirada de su plato sin comprender aquellas palabras.

—Ese chico es un niño; No podría idear un plan con coartadas tan perfectas él solo, debe de haber alguien involucrado — Explico mientras peinaba sus cabellos hacia atrás; Su mirada brillo y observo con intensidad al ruso.

— ¿Tú crees que Yuri haya sido manipulado? — El ruso cayó en cuenta sintiendo un pequeño alivio en su pecho; Yuri podría no ser el culpable directo de su desgracia.

—Bueno eso no lo puedo asegurar pero es una pequeña posibilidad; Así que relájate un poco — Yuuri le regalo una sonrisa sincera para volver a su comida.

Viktor hizo lo mismo sonriendo cálidamente; Abrazando aquella hermosa posibilidad con entusiasmó; No importaba si solo era un 1% apostaría por ello.

Ese día tal vez algo pequeño afloro en el pecho de ambos; La necesidad de hacer sentir cómodo a un ruso como la gratitud absoluta a un japonés.

Continuara…

Ok lo admito tal vez me desespere para subir este capítulo; Es que ya quiero escribir lo que viene ¡Lo he tenido planeado desde que empecé el fic y mi corazón va explotar! Pero quedara para el próximo porque está muy largo.

Espero que les guste y gracias a quienes se toman el momento de leer este capítulo; Ya ven que se aclaran aquí un poco más de las acciones de cada quien. Respiren todas aquellas fanáticas de Yuri P. no es malo, en realidad me lo imagino incapaz de hacer algo malo.

Un pequeño dato para que no haya confusiones; J.J no es un patinador. En realidad no sabía a quién poner como el villano porque los amo a todos ¡Pero necesitaba eso! Otro dato… Todavía no se viene lo sad.

Pero habrá bastante.

Así que gracias por leer, votar y comentar; Me ayudaría si les gusta mi patética historia que me recomendara a sus amigos criaturitas del inframundo. Las amo Bye.

AH otra cosa; No estoy segura pero me gustaría que alguien me ayudara a corregir luego de escribir el capitulo, ¿Alguna interesada? Porque admito que me da flojera leer después que escribo (Mas bien vergüenza)


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota: Las palabras en negritas significan que hablan en japonés, por lo cual Viktor no puede entender.**

…

Viktor sonrió un poco mientras que volvía a tomar asiento en el lujoso auto del nipón; Yuuri a su lado le miro de reojo sin comprender con exactitud a que se debía aquella sonrisa.

Pisando el acelerador moderadamente el de cabellos oscuros intento mantenerse a raya de aquella comisura ligeramente alzada y que no parecía querer desaparecer en todo el trayecto. Y la verdad no era algo que le incomodara.

De hecho podría gustarle.

Viktor por su parte mantenía sus ojos azules fijos en el hermoso mar que se expandía e el costado de la carretera que transitaban; Estaba feliz y eso era algo que se podía notar a simple vista.

Si había una posibilidad de que el Yuri cascarrabias que mantuvo a su cuidado por todos aquellos años no fuese por completo el causante de su actual desgracia, valía su sonrisa. Bien Yuuri le había recalcado que también cabía la posibilidad de que si lo hubiera hecho adrede, pero no importaba realmente porque él se aferraría a aquella insignificante posibilidad en cual era inocente.

El elegía confiar en Yuri.

—Es una hermosa vista…— Viktor se sorprendió un poco de decir aquello en voz alta, sintiéndose algo avergonzado evito a toda costa encontrarse con aquellas orbes oscuras.

Yuuri frunció un poco las cejas al observarle huir; Suspiro sin decir nada para continuar con su camino, las calles estaban algo solas y hacia mas frio del acostumbrado pero eso no parecía incomodar a ninguno de los dos.

—Hasetsu — La voz algo ronca de Yuuri provoco un ligero espasmo en el ruso que se giro rápidamente, encontrándolo con la mirada fija en el camino.

Viktor parpadeo confuso mientras dejaba escapar un sonido difícil de descifrar; Yuuri le miro de reojo con una media sonrisa.

—Así se llama el suelo que pisas… ¿Siquiera sabes que estamos en Japón?— Yuuri se burlo para volver su vista al camino; De verdad que el ruso era bastante despistado.

Viktor se mordió el labio inferior comprendiendo por fin a que se refería; Sonrió un poco más para echarse hacia atrás en su asiento.

—Sé que es Japón…— Se defendió un poco, Yuuri volvió su vista a él para seguir molestándolo, sin embargo no pudo continuar al caer en cuenta de lo demacrado que se encontraba el rostro de su acompañante.

Yuuri se aferro con fuerza innecesaria al volante; Le molestaba aquella faceta que le mostraba el patinador.

« Está mal; No debe importarte »

Así no recordaba verle a su tierna edad tras la pantalla; No con ojos cansados y sonrisa apagada, una sonrisa que no parecía llegar por completo a sus ojos. Solo una mueca molesta.

« Mátalo…»

Por unos minutos; Por solo algunos segundos quería proteger aquella antigua sonrisa. Esa que había expiado sus pecados por un tiempo. Viktor se sobresalto al sentir como el auto se detenía bruscamente.

—Yuuri…— Viktor susurro mirándolo con ojos dudosos, el otro simplemente cambio la dirección sin comentar nada más; Yuuri saco su celular con tranquilidad para marcar un número que se conocía de memoria.

Un número que hace mucho que no se atrevía a marcar.

Viktor no podía entender para nada la amena conversación que el japonés tenía en su idioma natal por aquel aparato; Se sentía ansioso y algo inquieto. Aunque para ser sinceros ese sentimiento solía aparecer muy a menudo desde que el nipón llego a su vida.

Para bien o para mal la llegada de Yuri había sacudido su mundo.

Sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo paso el auto se detuvo frente una construcción bastante grande; Viktor sin embargo no se tomo el tiempo de detallarla a fondo, su vista estaba enfocada en el moreno que finalmente cortaba la llamada para salir e indicarle que le siguiera. Lo cual hizo de inmediato.

Ambos entraron al desolado lugar; Viktor entonces sintió su pecho palpitar descontrolado, ¿Dónde estaban? Le siguió unos segundos en mondo operante mientras su mente divagaba a un lugar lejano.

— **Yuuri…** — Una dulce voz resonó en el lugar; Yuuri sonrió abiertamente recibiendo el abrazo efusivo de la chica que apenas le vio se lanzo a él.

— **Yuko ¿Cómo has estado?** — Yuuri respondió en japonés; Viktor finalmente salió de su ensoñación para encontrarse con aquella molesta escena. Sin embargo no pudo llegar profundizar en aquellos desconocidos sentimientos cuando noto aquella hermosa y reluciente pista frente a ellos.

Exclamo un "Amazing" Para luego correr como un niño a esta; Se aferro al muro que separaba ambos suelos distintos sintiendo su estomago burbujear. ¿Hace cuanto que no patinaba?

— **No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo llamaras para pedirme la pista; ¡No creerás la rapidez con la cual la desaloje! Pero ¿De verdad? ¿Es Viktor Nikiforov? ¿Patinaras con él? —** Yuko hablaba con tanta rapidez que Yuuri no comprendía como no podía ahogarse, la aparto con suavidad para mirar de reojo al ruso. Una parte de el temía que se metiera con todo y zapatos al hielo.

Aquella posibilidad se agrando al verle tan ensimismado en el hielo, sonrió.

— **Yuko sabes que no patino; Ya no más…—** Yuuri apretó sus puños. Yuko le miro con ojos tristes — **Ahora, podemos continuar nuestra conversación luego de que le des patines y algo cómodo a Viktor para que entre a la pista. No queremos que encuentre su final por intentar patinar en zapatos casuales y pantalones de vestir—** Yuko cayó en cuenta de aquel hecho, rápidamente salió disparada a los vestidores a ver que encontraba. No sin antes preguntar en un ingles algo tosco al ruso que talla utilizaba.

Yuuri camino lentamente hasta donde el ruso esperaba ansioso; Viktor al verle llegar se volvió hasta el sonriente. Aquella sonrisa idiota que Yuuri deseaba ver.

— ¿Qué eres? un niño…— Yuuri se burlo para estirar sus brazos al flequillo platinado, apartándolo tras la oreja del ruso.

Viktor sostuvo su mano de manera inconsciente; Sus orbes azules se clavaron con intensidad en las más oscuras, no comprendía las acciones que aquel hombre frente el realizaba.

Obligarlo a comer, bañarse; Y ahora, entregándole lo que su alma deseaba.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro quien se encogió de hombros para soltarse del agarre e inclinarse sobre el cuello del europeo aspirando su olor; Viktor dio un respigón al sentir el aliento caliente chocar con su piel. Su columna vibro mientras retrocedía hasta chocar con el muro, sus manos aferrándose a este procurando no caer.

Yuuri sonrió ladinamente para dejar un caliente beso en aquella área; deslizando una de sus manos por los muslos del más alto, sintiéndolo temblar bajo su tacto.

—Te había mencionado antes que soy tu fan…— Yuuri llevo su mano libre hasta la cadera del ojiazul para apresarla con fuerza; Uniendo ambas pelvis. Subió con suaves besos hasta el lóbulo de la oreja mordisqueándola — ¿Qué fan no desea ver a su ídolo patinar en vivo? — Viktor gimió bajito cerrando sus ojos.

El europeo sentía su piel arder bajo el tacto del japonés; Su garganta estaba seca mientras que su cuerpo parecía tener pequeños espasmos al sentir aquel caliente aliento chocar con su oreja. Aquellas palabras cargadas de un increíble tono seductor calentaban su mente.

—Creo que si lo habías mencionado…— Viktor finalmente pudo conectar su lengua con su cerebro; Abrió sus ojos para tomar de los hombros al nipón y alejarlo un poco de su cuerpo.

Yuuri le sonrió coqueto para humedecer su labio inferior y alejarse por completo; Viktor retuvo el aliento sintiendo el calor correr hasta un punto en especifico. Aquella acción siempre revolvía algo dentro del.

Algún instinto desconocido.

— **¡Aquí están los patines! —** Yuko volvió corriendo; Viktor respiro por fin recibiendo la ropa y patines que la chica de radiante sonrisa le ofrecía, agradeció en ruso. Yuko chillo emocionada tapando su rostro.

Yuuri le empujo para mostrarle donde podía cambiarse y este asintió; Viktor obedeció, se cambio rápidamente para luego correr hasta un banco cercano a la pista, acomodándose los patines negros.

Una vez listos movió sus pies en círculos, acostumbrándose un poco. Después de todo los suyos estaban muy lejos de allí ¡No era tiempo de deprimirse! Se levanto para caminar a la pista; Se quito los protectores y por fin se deslizo dentro.

La sensación de las cuchillas recorrer el frio hielo bajo sus pies provoco un placentero cosquilleo en su cuerpo; Cerro los ojos dejando que aquellas hermosas sensaciones le envolvieran por completo, se deslizaba por la pista para calentar un poco antes de comenzar a patinar correctamente.

Yuuri se inclino sobre aquel muro completamente embelesado de las expresiones del ruso; Pequeños recuerdos comenzaban a aflorar en su mente, sonrió amargamente para enfocarse en la chica a su lado.

Yuko sonrió al sentir aquella mirada sobre si; Yuuri de verdad que había cambiado, no parecía quedar nada de aquel adolescente que se escabullía por las noches a espaldas de su padre solamente para patinar.

— **No te veía hace años Yuuri…—** Yuko bajo la mirada un poco desanimada sintiendo como comenzaban a picar sus ojos— **Y tú te apareces como si nada; Con Viktor Nikiforov —** Ríe — **¿Qué está pasando? ¿Sigues siendo mi amigo? —** Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer suavemente; Yuuri rápidamente la envolvió en un abrazo protector hundiéndola en su pecho.

Yuko sintió el calor envolverla, sonrió con amargura al notar que el de cabellos negros la rebasaba con demasiada facilidad; Su cuerpo parecía estar en forma y aquella linda grasita había desaparecido por completo. Al igual que su sonrisa genuina.

Yuuri acaricio sus cabellos suavemente; Comprendía lo mucho que había dañado a aquella chica con su partida. ¿Pero de que otra forma la protegería? Sabía que tenía una buena vida, tres hermosas niñas y un buen esposo.

— **Soy tu amigo; Siempre lo eh sido Yuko —** Fue lo único que respondió para darle suaves palmadas; ¿Cómo se consolaba a alguien?

Yuko dio un hipido antes de separarse, limpio su rostro para mirarlo con firmeza.

— **Porque estás aquí; ¿Por qué volviste hasta ahora? —** A pesar de mirarlo con ojos furiosos su cuerpo temblaba; Yuuri sonrió ante esto.

— **En poco tiempo me convertiré en el Oyabun Yuko; Mi formación termino finalmente —** Yuko sintió su corazón desgarrarse en su pecho; No sabiendo que dolía mas, aquellas palabras con un significado tan horrible o el tono de voz tan cruel y frio que había utilizado para decirlo.

— **Yuuri…—** Susurro; El nombrado volvió a palpar su cabeza ahora con más fuerza, negando suavemente.

— **Creo que la pregunta en realidad debería ser ¿Sigues siendo mi amiga Yuko? ¿Aun a sabiendo todo esto? —** Yuuri esperaba que este momento nunca llegara; por ello había evitado a toda costa ir a verla todo ese tiempo.

Yuko escucho su voz tartamudear ligeramente; Sonrió suavemente.

— **Claro que lo soy… Solo no te vayas de nuevo—** Yuuri sonrió para girar su rostro hasta la pista descubriendo como Viktor les miraba curioso; Este a notarlo se giro bruscamente provocándole gracia.

— **Lo comprendo; lo hare solo si me dejas conocer personalmente a tus hijas—** Hablo medio en broma mientras volvía a inclinarse en el muro; Clavando sus ojos en el ruso que volvía a su calentamiento improvisado. Yuko asintió rápidamente ¿Un momento? ¿Cuándo ella le había dicho que tenía hijas?

Viktor sintió sus mejillas un poco calientes; Había sido descubierto espiándolos ¿Esa chica seria pareja de Yuuri? ¿Por qué lloraba? Negó volviendo a sus pasos.

El volvería a atraer la atención del nipón; Le haría ver quien era en realidad ¿No había dicho que era su fan? Le demostraría que era mejor que cualquiera. Viktor comenzó a deslizarse con gracia sobre el hielo improvisando una coreografía.

No había música, ni una rutina precisa; Solo la necesidad de patinar, ligada aquel indecente deseo de seducir al hombre que le miraba desde las gradas.

«Mírame solo a mi»

Viktor llevo sus manos a sus costados acariciándose lentamente mientras que se preparaba para deslizarse en forma ovalada elevando una de sus piernas por sobre su cabeza; Tras terminar siguió moviéndose de manera precisa para realizar un lutz perfecto.

El ruso continúo moviéndose por el hielo realizando una secuencia de pasos que enmarcaba lo erótico y sensual; acariciándose por los costados, glúteos e incluso su torso hasta llegar a sus labios.

«Deséame»

Yuuri relamió su labio completamente centrado en la fascinante rutina que el ruso parecía estarle regalando; La manera tan placentera con la cual deslizaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo y a su vez combinada con movimientos gráciles le hacían ver como un hermoso ángel caído.

Viktor clavo un perfecto Axel triple; Seguido de un Loop, Otra secuencia de pasos seductores. Yuuri se deleitaba con cada movimiento o salto perfectamente realizados por el ruso.

Viktor Nikiforov era la verdadera leyenda viviente; Había nacido para gobernar en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

 _«Un ángel que caía en picada bajo las garras del demonio; Incitándolo a que le quemase con sus pecados»_

El europeo finalmente termino su "rutina" con una mano tocando su pecho y la otra extendida al pelinegro; Transpirando y con la respiración agitada.

Yuuri simplemente se relamió los labios gustoso antes de comenzar a aplaudir suavemente; Viktor comenzó a deslizarse hasta donde él se encontraba tomando los protectores que este le ofrecía.

Al tomarlos sus manos se rozaron provocando un estremecimiento que les recorrió de pies a cabeza; El calor comenzaba a emanar de cada poro de su piel amenazando con derretir aquella preciada pista.

Viktor termino de ponerse los protectores para sentarse en aquel banco que antes había utilizado para amarrarlos; Yuko quien había presenciado todo aquello comenzó a retroceder tapando aquella hemorragia que afortunadamente nadie había notado.

— **Debo ir a buscar a mis hijas…Yuuri sabes dónde se encuentran las llaves ¿Puedes cerrar? ¿Sí? ¡Gracias!—** Yuuri la miro huir despavorida; Viktor sonrió para sí, no había comprendido absolutamente nada de lo antes dicho por la chica pero le alegraba saber que había logrado su objetivo.

Viktor finalmente cambio aquellos patines por sus zapatos; Descanso un rato y tomo una botella de agua que había a un costado de la banca, supuso que la chica lo había traído cuando llego con los patines pero él no lo había notado.

Bebió con desespero tratando de hidratar su seca garganta, derramando algo del vital liquido en su barbilla y cuello; Cuando acabo se levanto con cuidado para acercarse al pelinegro que le miraba con fuego en los ojos desde su lugar.

— ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Aun eres mi fan?— Viktor comenzó sonriendo; Yuuri parpadeo devolviendo el gesto. El nipón tomo la botella que aun el ruso sostenía, en esta aun había algo de liquido.

¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Por qué se deseaban tanto?

Yuuri la abrió para llevarla a su labio; Primeramente deslizo su lengua por los bordes saboreándola, para después beber hasta la última gota.

«Algo se está quemando…» Viktor se relamió deseoso de aquellos labios que había sido incapaz de tocar ¿Yuuri lo mataría si lo besaba a la fuerza?

—Me pareció algo maravilloso, no esperaba menos de la leyenda viva del patinaje. Pero…— Yuuri se detuvo y Viktor le miro con duda — Tal vez antes eras un poco más flexible — Sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

Viktor bufo.

—Soy igual de flexible que antes…— Viktor le miro con firmeza, pensó un poco — Puedo demostrártelo — Agrego sonriendo coqueto.

Yuuri solamente dejo escapar una risilla, Viktor jugaba con fuego.

—Hazlo — Ordeno con voz ronca; Viktor retuvo el aliento para sujetarse con una mano del muro mientras que elevaba su otra pierna hacia un lado ayudada con su mano libre hasta llegar a la altura de su cabeza, realizando un Split de pie perfecto.

Yuuri camino hasta el con una sonrisa peligrosa provocándole escalofríos; llevo su mano hasta el tobillo del ojiazul para comenzar a recorrer con firmeza toda la extensión de su pierna hacia abajo. Viktor retuvo el aliento entrecerrando los ojos, su piel quemaba con el roce de aquellos dedos sobre la tela.

«De verdad algo se terminara quemando»

Yuuri se detuvo antes de llegar más debajo de lo que debería escuchando como dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro; Se acerco aun mas sujetando la pierna elevada permitiendo que Viktor se sostuviera del muro con las dos manos.

Viktor le miro sin entender pero fue acallado al sentir aquella tibia lengua resbalarse dese su tobillo hasta su tibia; Recorriendo gustoso toda la extensión de su pierna.

—Yuuri…— Suspiro observándole; El nipón continuo con su recorrido hasta llegar a la flexión de su cadera donde la camisa se alzaba un poco, aprovechándose de esto, Yuuri dejo un beso húmedo sintiendo al ruso temblar bajo su tacto, no conforme hundió sus dientes en la tersa piel marcándolo suavemente.

Viktor gimió doblando sus dedos y aferrándose aun más al muro; Mordió su labio al sentir como el dolor de la mordida era aliviado por un suave beso seguido de la agradable huella que dejaba la lengua del moreno sobre la hendidura.

Continuara…

¡Hola! Por fin aparezco; Les agradezco por sus comentarios y votos alegran mi patética vida y me inspiran mucho. Lamento la tardanza y espero que me perdonen.

Espero que sea de su completo agrado este capítulo; Y que me haya dado a entender. Tratare con todo lo que tengo actualizar otro cap. en unos días así que ténganme fe. Claro que mientras que haya más comentarios me animaran más.

Enmmmh bueno si tienen una duda estaré dispuesta a responderlas aquí; Claro si no es un spoiler. Por favor ayúdenme recomendando esta historia y mil gracias por leer los amo demasiado *Corazón gay*


	14. Chapter 14

Viktor dejo escapar un pequeño y casi imperceptible suspiro al sentir una de las manos del nipón deslizarse dentro de la tela de su camisa, recorriendo con firmeza su abdomen. El contacto de sus fríos dedos sobre su cálida piel no hacia más que provocarle placenteros espasmos que se esparcían alrededor de su bajo vientre.

—Espera…— Viktor se sostuvo con fuerza del muro al sentir aquella humedad lengua pasearse sobre su columna paulatinamente, impidiéndole ordenar sus pensamientos.

— ¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?— Con voz ronca Yuuri apretó aun mas su agarre sobre tobillo alzado del ruso, ocasionándole un tenue dolor por la incómoda posición de su cuerpo.

Los pensamientos del ruso se sentían lejanos debido a las increíbles sensaciones que su cuerpo parecía tener ante el japonés; Un húmedo beso sobre su cuello fue suficiente para robarle un sonoro gemido.

—Responde Viktor…— La voz de Yuuri había sonado casi como un gruñido sobre su piel, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo; Nublando por completo cada uno de sus sentidos.

—Así que aquí estabas…— Otabek entro con pasos lentos; Chasqueando su lengua al observar aquella posición comprometedora en la que ambos estaban con algo de molestia. Yuuri rodo los ojos para dirigir su mirada al intruso.

Ambos se miraron un tiempo sin decir nada, Yuuri soltó un bufido y Viktor tembló adolorido en su sitio; Sin ningunas de las placenteras estimulaciones sobre su piel, el dolor de sus muslos parecía sentirse con mucha más intensidad. Y Viktor ya habría bajado su pierna si Yuuri aún no la sostuviera.

— **Yuuri; Tenemos una situación, no es tiempo de jugar…—** El Kajazo comenzó sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento; Yuuri alzo una ceja confundido— **No cuando acaban de atacar el restaurant que tanto te gusta frecuentar—** Otabek llevo sus manos a los bolsillos esperando por la reacción de su amigo y jefe.

Viktor se sostuvo con más fuerza del muro al sentir como su cuerpo era abruptamente liberado, sus piernas adormecidas le impedían mantenerse en pie correctamente provocando que casi se fuera de bruces contra el suelo; Enfurecido se apresuro a mirar al japonés que ahora le daba la espalda.

« ¿Ahora me ignoras? » Rápidamente su atención se centro en el moreno molesto del ascensor; El cual le miraba con ojos burlones, Viktor entorno los ojos.

— **¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué paso con la seguridad?—** Yuuri completamente ajeno a las reacciones del europeo se acerco aun mas al Kajazo incrédulo. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así pasara bajo sus narices?

— **Al parecer hubieron unos cuantos traidores involucrados—** Otabek hundió sus orbes oscuras en las claras del europeo; Viktor apretó los puños molesto, no entendía nada de lo que estaban conversando pero aquel maldito enano no debía estar diciendo nada bueno.

Con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas el ruso se enderezo en su lugar devolviéndole la mirada con creces; El no se dejaría intimidar por ese idiota.

Por su parte, Yuuri intentaba procesar todas aquellas palabras dichas por el Kajazo; ¿Traidores en su clan? Imposible, eso no podía ser. El japonés cerró y abrió sus manos repetidas veces de manera impulsiva.

Otabek dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se instalara en su rostro a sabiendas de lo que aquello significaba, Yuuri Katsuki estaba molesto; Muy molesto. Ese pequeño detalle no paso desapercibido por el de cabellos platinados que le miro todavía más confundido.

A los ojos del europeo Yuuri parecía tener un ataque de nervios.

—Viktor— El nombrado retuvo el aliento al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado con aquel tono de voz tan frígido— Enviare a alguien que venga por ti lo más pronto que se pueda, por ahora quédate aquí y no salgas—Sin darle tiempo de quejarse, Yuuri se alejó con pasos firmes hacia la salida.

Viktor le observo irse sintiendo su estomago revolverse; Tenia un mal sabor de boca respecto a la situación. Aquella voz tan escalofriante se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza erizando sus escasos vellos.

«Yuuri no ira asesinar a alguien ¿verdad?» Tras pensar esto último, Viktor dejo que su espalda descasara sobre el muro para segundos después dejare caer al suelo; Sus piernas aun temblaban adoloridas.

—Que estoy haciendo…— Viktor musito antes de cerrar los ojos pensativo; Yuuri no debería afectarle tanto como parecía estarlo haciendo.

…

Yuuri apretó el volante entre sus manos sin dejar de observar el camino frente suyo; Acelerando más de lo que debía hundió los dientes sobre sus labios provocando que un pequeño hilillo de sangre resbalara por su barbilla.

—Minami quiero oír que ya los localizaste **—** Yuuri giro con rapidez para detenerse frente al lugar que horas antes había visitado con el ruso; Ahora cubierto de pequeños agujeros. Sin embargo a simple vista parecía no haber muchos daños graves en la estructura exterior

Minami tras el mano libres dejo escapar un suspiro soñador al escuchar la voz potente de su jefe tras los audífonos; El Kajazo sonrió de medio lado para sacar su arma y comprobar que todas sus municiones estuvieran donde debían.

— Lo hice; Están movilizándose en una camioneta de color azul hasta las afueras de Hasetsu… — Completamente alegre dejo que su entusiasmo llegara hasta los dos pelinegro, solo un poco.

Yuuri dejo que su cuerpo se relajara al oír aquella respuesta afirmativa; Miro de reojo a Otabek, quien atendiendo a la orden muda saco su teléfono para ordenar al grupo más cercano que atraparan a los traidores.

— Escucha Minami; Necesito que vayas a buscar a Viktor él se encuentra en el Ice Castle—Agrego obteniendo una pronta e entusiasta respuesta, agradeció al rubio prometiéndole un premio para después colgar.

—Yuuri…— Otabek lo llamo una vez hubo terminado su trabajo; Yuuri giro hasta este con mirada fastidiada; Enseguida y sin previo aviso sus labios fueron fuertemente atrapados en un intenso beso. Con una sonrisa en su rostro Yuuri se apresuro a atrapar la lengua ajena entre sus dientes mordiéndola lentamente para después succionarla.

Los labios de Yuuri eran dulces; Adictivos y tenían un suave sabor a sangre, todas aquellas mezclan le encantaban al kajazo. Mordió sus labios para saborear aúnmás el metálico sabor.

Yuuri se apresuró entonces a tomar el control del beso recorriendo con su traviesa lengua todos aquello lugares que sabía volvían loco a Otabek; Robándole uno que otro jadeo entre sus besos. Yuuri llevo una de sus manos sobre la pierna del Kajazo acariciándolo delicadamente.

— ¿Estas celoso Ota?—Ronroneo separándose algunos centímetros; Sus alientos exaltados se unían a través de su cercanía. El Kajazo sonrió.

—No; Solo quería ayudarte a liberar un poco de estrés es todo— Mintió con su típicorostro apático provocándole una suave risa al nipón que termino contagiándolo. Ambos se separaron para bajar del auto y caminar dentro del edificio.

Una vez dentro, toda la paz que Yuuri había logrado obtener desapareció rápidamente; El bien sabía que aquel restaurant frente al mar quedaba algo alejado de la ciudad pero su increíble vista al mar siempre obtenía una buena cantidad de clientes, generando increíbles ingresos.

Sus hombres iban de aquí haya recogiendo una cantidad enorme de personas fallecidas e intentaban ayudar a unas pocas que aún se mantenían vivas. La policía nunca llegaría por el simple hecho de ser esa una de sus zonas.

Todo aquel lugar le pertenecía.

—Kobun que bueno que ya llego ¿qué deberíamos hacer? — Uno de los más jóvenes se acero hasta su jefe dando una inclinación respetuosa; Yuuri solamente dejo que sus ojos recorrieran el lugar.

Suciedad, sangre y algunos sollozos fue todo lo que pudo captar. Tomo aire mientras mantenía su mirada afilada.

— ¿Número de muertes?— Pregunto con su tono de voz imponente mientras comenzaba a caminar por sobre alguno de los cadáveres seguido de Otabek quien cuidaba la espalda de su señor.

—Ambos pisos fueron atacados; Contando los guardias y trabajares suman una cantidad de 300 personas, dentro las cuales se encuentras 10 niños y 12 persona de la tercera edad— Informo a detalle para seguirlo, Yuuri se detuvo frente a una pequeña que sollozaba fuertemente en el suelo.

A su lado se encontraba uno de sus mejores médicos intentando socorrerla; Aunque aquel charco de sangre era sorprendente.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Yuuri pregunto acercándose hasta el moreno que la atendía, sin importar manchar su ropa de marca.

— Tengo motivos para creer en una perforación pulmonar. Un hueco en su cadera; Además de una bala incrustada en la columna que de vivir seguro le dejara lisiada, no me pregunte el cómo vive aún— Respondió intentando parar el sangrado inútilmente.

Esa niña debía de estar muerta.

—¿Sobrevivirá?—Fue esta vez Otabek quien pregunto inclinándose a su lado para tomarle el pulso.

—No lo creo…— Fue su respuesta, Yuuri se acercó entonces tomándola con cuidado en sus manos sonriéndole cálidamente para acariciar su bonito cabello negro, la niña respirando agitado le devolvió la sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos ante los dulces toques.

Ya no hacia tanto frio.

—Solo está sufriendo… — El Kajazo susurro siendo oído por los dos hombres presentes, el médico asintió. Yuuri se inclino un poco hasta dejar un suave beso esquimal obteniendo una ligera risa que fue opacada por un gemido de dolor.

—Ya no dolerá mas…— Le susurró para besar sus parpados con suavidad; luego su frente obteniendo como recompensa una sonrisa. Y así continuo dejando pequeños mimos y palabras dulces aligerando lo más que podía el dolor.

Una vez sintió a la pequeña relajarse al punto de la inconsciencia; Saco su preciada arma para posarla con delicadeza en la yugular de la niña, presionando el gatillo con rapidez.

Un estruendo y algo de sangre que lo mancho aún más; Tendría que botar aquella ropa.

La pequeña de inmediato dejo de respirar; Aun sonriente. Una vez termino se levanto para ponerla en el piso. Habiendo acabado con el dolor y sufrimiento de la niña se alejo del lugar siguiendo con su recorrido.

—Sigues siendo un ángel— Otabek se burlo un poco con la intención de dispersar el ambiente incomodo que se había formado entre ambos.

—Soy un asesino; Al igual que tu. Pero no disfruto de la muerte de un inocente, solo eso— Respondió con un sonrisa coqueta, ansioso por que llegaran aquellos quienes se habían atrevido a meterse con lo que era suyo.

…

No paso mucho tiempo y una vez que todos los cadáveres habían sido recogidos sus hombres entraron con los responsables de tantas muertes inocentes; Con manos atadas y uno que otro morado que adornaba su piel. Al momento lanzarlos frente a su Kobun esperaron a un lado para obtener ordenes.

— ¿Son todos?— Pregunto antes de acercarse a aquellas ratas; Sus ojos borgoñas destilaban peligrosamente provocando incomodidad en aquellos que le miraban desde abajo. Siendo que jamás en su larga vida se habían encontrado con una mirada tan cruel como aquella.

—Si señor; Afortunadamente no pudieron salir del país— Respondió uno de los japoneses regalándole una patada a uno de los cinco chicos en el que su jefe poseía una mirada que posiblemente te acompañaría en pesadillas.

Sin perder su encanto natural Yuuri dejo que una traviesa sonrisa se posara en sus labios. Otabek sonrió con sorna al descubrir algo sumamente interesante.

—Rusos…—Otabek susurro con cierta cizaña obteniendo una mirada fría de su jefe que le advirtió que callara; Ese era un detalle que no podía pasar desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

Con la sensualidad que le caracterizaba Yuuri se acerco al rubio que le miraba con altivez para sonreírle antes de propinarle un fuerte golpe que le lanzo hacia un lado.

—Habla— Ordeno sin dejar de mirarlo con sincero odio; El hombre en el piso se levanto adolorido sorprendido de que alguien que aparentaba ser tan joven y pequeño tuviera la fuerza como para partirle la boca de un solo golpe.

Se estremeció en su lugar ante la frialdad que aquel japonés le transmitía; Sin embargo no emitió palabra alguna, le debía lealtad a su mafia. Katsuki observo a su lado a los otros dos europeo apuñalándolos con la mirada.

Se congelaron en su lugar.

—Tal vez pudieron haber aprendido algo de la lealtad que estos hombres le profesan a su mafia...— Ahora se dirigió a los dos japoneses que solían pertenecer a su clan; Camino hasta estos para conectar con la mirada de uno de ellos. Oh lo reconocía muy bien, habían trabajo junto demasiado tiempo. —Daiki; Admito que estoy algo sorprendido de encontrare en esta posición— El Kobun fue detenido por un hombre que se acerco a su oreja para decirle algo, Yuuri giro los ojos para continuar con lo suyo, no sin antes pedirle algo. Daiki bajo la mirada aterrado; Conocía muy bien al Yakuza. —Les voy a dar una última oportunidad para hablar; Si lo hacen su castigo no será del todo doloroso— Arrastro cada palabra sonriendo; Uno de los hombres se acerco ante el llamado de su jefe para después salir, al mismo tiempo que el joven que le había interrumpido antes entraba con una jeringa. La tomo con cuidado para caminar hasta el joven japonés de cabellos castaños que solía ser guardaespaldas, la llevo a su brazo para hundirla con brusquedad en su maltratada piel; Una vez todo el liquido entro saco la aguja para tirarla a un lado. El chico se quejo ante esto; Asustado por no conocer que era lo que en su cuerpo ahora fluía, Yuuri camino con cuidado hasta una de las paredes del lugar para tomar la Katana que reposaba allí como adorno; La desenvainó comprobando su funcionamiento. —Haemaccel; Esta pequeña ampolla te ayudara para que tu sangre fluya en la menor cantidad posible— Deslizo el filo del reluciente sable sobre la unión del hombro provocándole temblores fuertes en el joven. Sin darle demasiadas vueltas; Yuuri hundió el filo para separar aquel pedazo de carne de su cuerpo; La sangre no tardo en brotar. Manchando un poco su ropa. El chico grito adolorido para retorcerse como un gusano en el frio piso. No moriría tan rápido; Debido a aquella ampolla infernal. —Llévenselo; Diviértanse un poco— Pidió Yuuri a dos de los Yakuzas que sonrieron antes de cumplir su orden, llevándose a rastras al adolorido hombre. —Daiki no me olvide de ti; Escucha. Sabes lo bien que conozco a tu familia y lo bien que conoces a la mía— Empezó con algo de fastidio, no era su estilo el castigar personas inocente por culpa de infelices. Pero por desgracia eso había sido una orden de su maldito padre. Y hoy no estaba de humor para pelearle. Este negó; Mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por sus ojos comprendiendo por donde iba todo. —Saldré; Llévense a los rusos, atados de manos sobre su propio peso. Nada de agua o comida hasta que decidan hablar—Ordeno para acercarse al ruso de antes, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. —Fue un placer…— Yuuri susurro con voz seductora antes de irse seguido de Otabek; Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer. … Cuando Minami apareció frente a él con una sonrisa le miro molesto; Estaba de mal humor y todo era culpa de Yuuri. Él le había alegrado momentos antes para luego hacerlo molestar ¿Noera algo irónico? Cuando llegaron al apartamento se encerró en lo que ahora era su cuarto y trato de no dormirse en lo mas mínimo, todo porque quería esperar a Yuuri. Principalmente para reclamarle el que le dejara botado. Después; Por aquel horrible dolor de piernas que le había dejado. Y por último; Podía que estuviera algo preocupado, en ese momento Yuuri realmente daba miedo. Aunque para ser sinceros Viktor no terminaba de comprender por qué eso parecía afectarlo. Yuuri no significaba nada para él. Solo; Necesitaba que le ayudara, nada más. ¿Verdad? Sin muchas ganas de seguir dando vueltas en la cama, Viktor salió por primera vez de su cuarto para recorrer el departamento que bien parecía ser una casa, y de paso ver si encontraba la cocina porque tenía sed. Camino detallando cada una de las piezas que decoraban las paredes. Todas parecidas a aquel arte que decoraba la piel de Yuuri; Al llegar a la escalera bajo con cuidado de no hacer ruido para evitar despertar a la chica que seguro dormía. Una vez abajo camino un poco más por los pasillos para finalmente encontrase con la lujosa cocina de color vino con negro, algo sombría pero hermosa sin duda. Se apresuro a tomar un vaso para llenarlo. —Que haces despierto…— Viktor se sobresaltó dejando caer el vaso al suelo; Rompiéndolo, se giró como un niño que había sido descubierto en haciendo alguna travesura y su cuerpo se congelo cuando lo vio. Yuuri estaba ahí, en la entrada de la cocina; Con su cabello despeinado y la ropa a medio deshacer, sus ojos brillaban por la luz de la luna que se escurría por algún ventanal. Y podía verse endemoniadamente sexy de no ser por todas aquellas manchas rojas que cubrían su cuerpo, principalmente manos y rostro. Entonces lo recordó. Era cierto; Yuuri pertenecía a la mafia japonesa, Yuuri exploto una cárcel y había matado a unos oficiales. Yuuri era un asesino. «Uno realmente precioso» —Yo… tenia sed— Viktor respondió con la garganta seca alejándose de los vidrios en el piso, no queriendo cortarse. Yuuri le miro de arriba abajo, aun llevaba la ropa de deportes que Yuko le había prestado, lo cual indicaba que no se había bañado por lo cual le llevo a deducir que no había comido. El silencio reino por unos breves minutos hasta que finalmente Yuuri se acerco a la cocina, sirviendo dos vasos de agua con tranquilidad. Ofreció uno a Viktor quien dudo unos segundos antes de aceptarlo. Una vez el japonés termino de beber camino hasta el fregadero; Quitando en el proceso la molesta camisa que olía repúgnate a su parecer. Con el torso desnudo abrió el grifo para limpiarse la sangre. No estaba acostumbrado a que hubiera alguien que le pudiera ver cuando llegaba en las noches; Por eso Yuuri condujo a su apartamento para limpiarse a penas término su labor. No esperaba que Viktor le viera. No de esa forma. —Tu… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?— Viktor hablo casi inconscientemente; Yakov siempre solía decirle que muchas veces podía hablar de más, que debía aprender a guardar sus estúpidos pensamientos para si mismo. Al parecer no había aprendido nada. Yuuri no se giro ni un momento ante la temblorosa voz del europeo. Quería por sobre todo sacarse aquella asquerosa sangre de la piel; Viktor siempre le sorprendía con esa clase de preguntas. Viktor miro al pelinegro esperando por su respuesta; Jadeo al observarle, no era la primera vez que lo miraba sin camisa. Pero si la primera en la cual había tanta iluminación. El nipón poseía una espalda marcada completamente adornada con aquel colorido arte al igual que sus brazos. Se preguntaba ¿Cuánto de Yuuri estaba tatuado? De pronto aquel irremediable deseo se encendió en su cuerpo de manera súbita. Deseaba conocerlo por completo, quería mucho más de él. Viktor comenzó a caminar de manera inconsciente hasta posicionarse detrás del nipón; Sus manos rápidamente lo tomaron con fuerza de las caderas al mismo tiempo que hundía su nariz en el cuello del moreno aspirando su olor. Embriagando sus sentidos por completo. Yuuri no debía importarle en lo más mínimo; Pero él lo deseaba ¡Maldición que lo hacía! Apretó sus caderas reteniéndolo; Yuuri se sobresaltó cuando los fuertes brazos del patinador se hundieron en su cadera, el suave aliento sobre su espalda desnuda le hizo temblar. —Viktor ¿Qué haces?—Yuuri pregunto con voz ronca al mismo tiempo que sus manos se sostenían sobre el frio granito, el ruso lo tenía aprisionado con su cuerpo; Dejo un beso lento sobre el hombro izquierdo de su acompañante provocándole un placentero escalofrió que le recorrió de pies a cabeza. —Solo te estoy pagando…—Viktor fricciono su pelvis contra la espalda baja del moreno sofocándolo en el proceso, Yuuri maldijo en su idioma para soltar un jadeo ahogado cuando el erecto miembro encajo a la perfección entre sus nalgas por sobre la tela. Viktor empezó a deslizar su lengua sobre la pálida piel del nipón. Sintiendo como se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, a la vez que hacia fricción contra los glúteos del japonés. Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro. No debía se ser de esta forma; Yuuri debía mantener la compostura, no podía dejar que alguien lo sometiera de aquella manera. En un pequeño arrebató de conciencia el nipón empujo con su espalda al ruso para apartarlo. Viktor gruño molesto, no de nuevo. Viktor se apresuró a tomar ambos brazos del japonés para unirlos por detrás de su espalda a la vez que tomaba la corbata que minutos antes Yuuri había tirado a un lado. Amarrando sus muñecas con fuerza, el nipón gimió. Yuuri le miro sorprendido; Sus sentidos nublándose cuando lo beso en el cuello hundiendo sus dientes allí, marcándolo para después repasar la herida con su lengua. Yuuri mordió su labio inferior ante el arrebato de superioridad que ejercía el ruso sobre; Y aunque no debiera su cuerpo traicionaba sus sentidos. Porque se sentía malditamente bien que lo sometieran de esa forma. —Yuuri…— Viktor alargo su nombre deleitándose con cada letra pronunciada; Sus manos sobre las caderas del japonés comenzaron a ascender por sobre el pecho pálido de su acompañante. No había nadie que los detuviera; Ambos cuerpos en sincronía deseosos de probar más del otro. Viktor se sorprendió al sentir como su cuerpo era separado con fuerza. Miro absorto como el nipón le sonreía coqueto girando aquella corbata que antes le apresaba. —Debería enseñarte como hacer buenos nudos Vitya— Susurro para recorrer con sus manos los brazos desnudos del peli plateado; Cierto Yuuri debía de ser un experto en esos temas. — ¿Dime que es lo que quieres Vitya?— Pregunto dulcemente hundiendo su rostro a la altura de la clavícula besándola suavemente; En respuesta el más alto le sostuvo de la cadera, acariciándola con parsimonia. Ambos se miraron con ojos destellantes; Llamándose con desesperación, pidiendo a gritos ser sinceros por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Yuuri se mordió el labio cuando las manos del ruso se posaron en sus glúteos apretándolos con descaro. —Quiero joderte; Comerte entero, hacerte llorar desesperadamente de placer y dolor— Gruño Viktor uniendo sus pelvis con fuerza, sintiendo la erección de su compañero. Yuuri retuvo el aliento; El deseo escrito en cada mirada que el ruso dirigía, despertando aquel instinto que se había esforzado por mantener encerrado. Entrecerró los ojos vencido ante la excitación. —Eso está bien; Porque deseo que lo hagas, Vitya follame hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda soportarlo— Susurro completamente caliente; Azul con café quemándose placenteramente, deseosos. Finalmente; Ambos lo habían reconocido. Aquello que se mantenía encerrado en lo más profundo de su ser. Viktor era un sádico. Yuuri un masoquista. Una desastrosa combinación. Continuara… Muajajaja soy jodidamente cruel al córtalo aquí; Chicas finalmente ha ocurrido sus verdaderos rostros se han mostrado. Sorry por quienes querían ver a un Viktor sumiso (Aunque tal vez lo muestre más adelante) Info: Amo los Sukes jasjakajskjkj así que esperen todo. Finalmente siento que la relación carnal de estos dos puede avanzar, aunque aún me preocupa que se vea algo forzada. Aquí se muestra un poquito de lo que Yuuri hace de vez en vez. Quería una mezcla de sadismo sin excederme pero creo que fracase, porque sádico no quedo *shora* Para ser honestas este episodio no me gustó mucho y lo apode el episodio maldito porque no me salía ¡Coño Nojoda! Uff expresión Venezolana. Yo no los quiero aburrir pero necesito desahogarme. Yo estaba súper emocionada por escribir este episodio PERO. Como suele sucederme nada sale como lo planeo; Mi hermosa Venezuela está hecha un desastre, por lo menos en el estado donde vivo. Fue una experiencia horrible que de verdad no le deseo a nadie. Me duele demasiado todo lo que pasa y la horrible opresión que tenemos. Todo esto me llevo a tener un horrible ataque de ansiedad que me mantuvo bajo las mantas dos o tres días; FUE HORRIBLE. Pero no quería dejarles esperando mucho tiempo así que aquí está, medio feíto pero aquí esta. (Y no profundizo porque terminare llorando y ustedes aburridos) Tal vez lo edite en un futuro quien sabe. Otra razón fue porque quiero actualizar mi otro Fic que me tiene entusiasmada, es muy distinto a este y está lleno de amor, es una comedia familiar muy cute. Claro que con hard chiquillas. Por si desean leerlo está disponible las 24 horas Okno. Wueno, wueno; Para quienes se preguntan por qué Yuuri si deja que nuestro amante de las selfies y el Otabek los bese será respondido en el próximo episodio. Lo que si les puedo adelantar es que SOLAMENTE Ota, Pichito y Minami (SEH MINAMI) los bese, solo ellos. Enmmmh os advierto que el sadismo se viene, si no les gusta por favor hacédmelo saber para tratar de contenerme, si no jujuju. Muchas gracias por sus HERMOSOS votos me enamoran, Pero me gustaría que me dejaran también sus comentarios para saber no sé, lo que les gusta lo que no, lo que debo mejorar para hacer más placentera su lectura o si los que les gusta para agregarlo más. Los amo; Nos leemos.


End file.
